Au milieu de la nuit
by Kimmy15
Summary: HD slash. Draco Malfoy se fait changer en vampire. Il demande de l’aide à Dumbledore qui s’occupe de régler son problème de sang. Lucius veut se servir du nouvel atout de son fils pour son maître. Harry se retrouve mêler au problème.
1. Default Chapter

Chapitre 1 :  
  
Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.  
  
Attention : ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!  
  
Pairing : H/D et peut-être d'autres.  
  
Résumé : Draco Malfoy se fait changer en vampire. Il demande de l'aide à Dumbledore qui s'occupe de régler son problème de sang. Lucius veut se servir du nouvel atout de son fils pour son maître. Harry se retrouve mêler au problème. H/D slash.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Souvenir et morsure  
  
Draco Malfoy était assis tranquillement adossé à un arbre en savourant lentement sa cigarette. Si jamais son père savait qu'il s'était abaisser à utiliser un moyen moldus telle que les cigarettes pour se détendre, il ne serait sûrement pas capable de marcher pendant au moins une semaine.  
  
Mais il était là en train de la fumer de toute façon. C'était devenu l'un de ses seuls moyens de détente dernièrement, ça et venir s'asseoir sous cet arbre près du lac la nuit. Cet endroit le calmait sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il pouvait rester des heures à fixer le reflet de la lune dans l'eau placide du lac. Il savait pourtant que c'était dangereux. D'étranges créatures avaient été aperçues en train de rôder près des limites de la forêt interdite.  
  
Mais il avait besoin de penser et les cachots glacials ou se trouvaient la salle commune des serpentards étaient toujours pleine de monde qui ne le laissaient jamais seul.  
  
Il inspira doucement la douce fumée de cigarette et se remit à regarder les étoiles. Sa vie était devenue tellement compliquer depuis le retour de Voldemort. Il était maintenant dans sa sixième année à Poudlard et depuis qu'Il était revenu son père le harcelait pour qu'il devienne le parfait petit mangemort. Lucius lui enseignait la magie noire et insistait pour qu'il réussisse à la perfection les trois sortilèges impardonnables. Au début Draco trouvait cela amusant, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu après tout, mais cet été Draco avait réalisé toute l'ampleur de la chose.  
  
--------------------Flash Back---------------  
  
Son père l'avait emmené à l'un de leur petit raid de mangemort. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, mais se n'était certainement pas à cela. Ils étaient arriver à une petite maison ou tout était noir, Lucius lui avait dit de regarder mais de ne pas participer pour le moment. Alors Draco avait regardé sans jamais rien faire.  
  
Il était à l'extérieur lorsque les premiers cris furent entendu. C'était les cris d'une femme qui criait très fort. Draco entra dans la maison, une action qu'il regretterait pendant longtemps. La femme était étendue sur le sol pendant que les mangemorts la rouait de coup. Un homme arriva en courant du deuxième étage, leur criant d'arrêter. Il fût tuer immédiatement par un Avada Kedavra lancer dans sa direction. La femme ne criait même plus tellement elle n'avait plus de force, elle était couverte de sang. Le pire fût lorsque son propre père revint du deuxième étage avec une petite fille qui se débattait dans ses bras. Il la jeta violemment par terre et sa mère se remit à crier en la voyant. Elle leur criait de l'épargner, de ne pas lui faire de mal, mais les mangemorts ne firent que rire à son visage. L'un d'eux s'approcha de la jeune fille et commença à lui arracher ses vêtements, pendant que les autres faisaient de même avec la mère.  
  
Draco sortit de la maison à ce moment, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Une fois à l'extérieur il se mit à vomir violemment tout en entendant les cris de la fillette se mêler à ceux de sa mère.  
  
Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et eût l'envie irrésistible de pleurer, mais il n'avait pas pleuré depuis tellement longtemps que ses yeux restèrent secs. Ce n'était pas sensé ce passé de cette manière. Son père lui avait toujours dit que les moldus étaient les méchants et qu'ils méritaient qu'on les tue, mais personne ne mérite de mourir de cette façon. Personne pas même les moldus. Draco avait réalisé à cet instant qu'il ne voulait pas devenir l'un de ces monstres, jamais.  
  
--------------- fin du flash back--------------  
  
Draco frissonna en repensant à tout cela. Il avait fini sa cigarette depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure et ne faisait maintenant que fixer l'eau noire du lac.  
  
Depuis qu'il était revenu de ses vacances, il n'était plus le même. Il ne traitait plus personne de sang-de-bourbe et ne parlait presque plus à ses *amis* serpentard. Cela ne semblait pas changer grands choses pour les autres serpentards parce qu'ils continuaient à lui coller au cul toute la journée et de lui parler de toutes sortes de choses emmerdantes auxquelles Draco ne répondait que par un hochement de tête.  
  
Apparemment personne n'avait remarqué son attitude bizarre, excepter son parrain et professeur Severus Rogue. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de le bombarber de questions à propos de ce qui lui était arriver, mais Draco savait qu'il était un mangemort aussi, alors il lui répondait toujours que tout allait bien.  
  
Mais Severus devenait de plus en plus insistant dans ses questions, alors Draco avait commencé à l'éviter le plus possible. Il n'avait plus personne à qui il puisse parler maintenant et Draco commençait à ressentir les effets de la solitude.  
  
Il se demandait souvent qu'est-ce qui se serrait passer si Harry Potter avait accepté son amitié en première année. Est-ce qu'il serait ici en ce moment en train d'essayer de trouver un moyen de ne pas devenir un mangemort? Ou est-ce qu'il serait assis tranquillement en train de bavarder avec lui du prochain match de quidditch? Ou peut-être encore serait-il en train de s'embrasser passionnément dans un recoin du château.  
  
'En train de s'embrasser? Mon Dieu je pense qu'il est temps que j'aille me coucher! Je commence à délirer moi!'  
  
Draco regarda une dernière fois les étoiles et se leva tranquillement. Il commença à marcher tranquillement en direction du château, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit venant de la forêt. Il se retourna brusquement et observa attentivement l'orée de la forêt. Il crut apercevoir un mouvement. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et se rapprocha lentement de la forêt. Puis il s'arrêta brusquement.  
  
'Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là! Je suis tomber sur la tête ou quoi? Je n'ai aucune envie de savoir ce qu'il y a là dedans!' Pensa-t-il et il se mit à marcher plus rapidement vers le château.  
  
Il se retourna rapidement lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose derrière lui. Il n'y avait pourtant rien. Il continua de regarder autour de lui, sa respiration s'accéléra, son c?ur battait plus vite et des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler à son front malgré le froid automnal.  
  
Il ne voyait toujours rien et maintenant il n'entendait que le doux chuchotement du vent dans le peu de feuille qu'il restait dans les arbres.  
  
'Bon, je suis devenu parano! Merci père!' Pensa-t-il ironiquement.  
  
Il recommença à marcher rapidement vers l'école, tout en écoutant attentivement. Il serrait sa baguette d'une poigne de fer, un sort près sur les lèvres. Puis il l'entendit à nouveau, cette fois plus près. C'était des pas dans les feuilles mortes. Il se retourna encore et cette fois il vit quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. C'était un homme grand aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux argenter qui brillait presque dans le noir. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la manière dont il regardait Draco qui fit presque oublier à Draco sa baguette qu'il avait dans la main.  
  
« Qui êtes-vous? » Demanda Draco d'une voix presque inaudible. Mais l'homme l'entendit quand même et lui fit un sourire, ses lèvres toujours ensemble.  
  
Il ne répondit pas, mais commença à avancer vers Draco qui ne bougeait pas. Il était comme hypnotiser par cet homme. Il savait que se n'était pas bien, il savait qu'il devrait partir d'ici le plus vite possible, mais il ne bougeait pas. L'homme était maintenant directement en face de lui et il se rapprochait encore. Draco pouvait sentir son souffle près de son cou maintenant et comme sous une sorte de charme Draco bougea un peu la tête vers l'arrière pour lui laisser plus d'espace.  
  
C'est lorsqu'il sentit une langue sur son cou que Draco comprit que l'homme était un vampire et il força de toutes ses forces pour regagner le contrôle sur lui-même et réussit juste au moment ou il commençait à sentir une légère pression sur son cou. Il poussa l'homme le plus fort qu'il le pouvait, mais il ne recula que d'un ou deux centimètres.  
  
« Bonsoir mon mignon. » Lui dit le vampire en lui faisant un sourire de prédateur qui découvrit ses canines pointues.  
  
Draco blêmi en les voyant. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, mais il n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement.  
  
Il se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers les portes du château, mais à peine avait-il fait quelques mètre qu'il fût plaquer contre le sol et qu'un corps grimpa sur le sien pour l'empêcher de se relever.  
  
« J'adore une bonne chasse avant un bon repas! » Continua le vampire en lui léchant le cou juste à la hauteur de son artère. « Mais c'est fini de jouer. » Avec cette dernière phrase le vampire rentra ses crocs dans la chair de Draco et se mit à sucer doucement le sang hors de la plaie.  
  
Draco se débattit au début, puis il sentit ses forces le quitter. Il commençait à avoir froid et il s'abandonna au vampire, le laissant boire son sang sans pouvoir rien y faire. Puis juste au moment ou il pensait qu'il allait mourir, il sentit le vampire arrêter. Ensuite, il sentit une étrange substance lui entrer dans la bouche. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que s'était, mais c'était délicieux. Il en voulait plus, plus! Il s'accrocha à la source de ce liquide si bon, plantant ses propres dents dans la chair du poignet du vampire et se mit à sucer.  
  
« C'est bien, bois mon petit. » Lui murmurait le vampire.  
  
Il continuait à boire, puis il se sentit pousser et le vampire partit le laissant seul avec ce goût délicieux dans la bouche. Il fût prit ensuite d'une douleur atroce, partout dans son corps et il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il était en train de mourir. Mourir pour ensuite renaître en vampire. Il laissa la noirceur l'envelopper et sentit toute vie quitter son corps.  
  
À suivre...  
  
Note de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde! Je sais que je suis en train d'écrire une autre fic en ce moment, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de commencer cette nouvelle fic! J'ai écouté *entretien avec un vampire* hier soir et c'est de là qu'est venue l'idée. J'espère que cela vous a plus et je tiens à dire à tout le monde qui lit mon autre fic que je n'updaterai peut-être pas cette semaine, mais je vais faire mon possible pour le faire! C'est tout alors reviewer moi s.v.p. même si c'est pour me dire que vous n'avez pas aimé ça! Au moins je saurai que je ne devrais pas continuer.  
  
Kimmy15 -xxx- 


	2. Harry à la rescousse

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.  
  
Attention : ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!  
  
Pairing : H/D et peut-être d'autres.  
  
Résumé : Draco Malfoy se fait changer en vampire. Il demande de l'aide à Dumbledore qui s'occupe de régler son problème de sang. Lucius veut se servir du nouvel atout de son fils pour son maître. Harry se retrouve mêler au problème. H/D slash.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Harry à la rescousse  
  
Depuis le retour de Voldemort, Harry Potter se sentait de plus en plus étouffer par toute l'attention que tout le monde lui portait. Des gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas l'approchaient et lui parlaient comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.  
  
Il aurait pu vivre avec cela sans problème, mais ce qui l'énervait le plus c'était l'inquiétude exagéré que ses deux meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione lui montraient. Ils ne le laissaient plus jamais seuls et lui interdisaient d'aller aux sortis de Pré-au-lard ou de sortir du château après que la nuit soit tomber.  
  
'Comme si je n'étais pas capable de me défendre!' Pensa-t-il. 'Et puis c'est pas comme si Voldemort était assez stupide pour venir m'attaquer sous le nez de Dumbledore!'  
  
Et c'est pour ses raisons qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire ses petites excursions nocturnes à tous les soirs une fois que ses compagnons de chambre s'étaient endormis.  
  
Normalement il emmènerait sa cape d'invisibilité, mais ce soir il se sentait l'esprit aventureux. Il était donc en train de parcourir les corridors de Poudlard parfaitement visible et essayant d'être le plus silencieux possible.  
  
Après s'être promener un bout de temps il décida d'aller dans son endroit préféré. C'était une vieille tour abandonner et de là on pouvait voir à peu près tout, du terrain de Quidditch au lac et la forêt interdite.  
  
Une fois rendue à *sa* tour, il s'assit au bord de la fenêtre qui faisait face au lac. C'était de loin sa vue préférée et c'était parfait pour essayer de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il laissait son regard parcourir ce paysage magnifique et qui pourrait paraître effrayant pour certaines personnes. Les arbres dépourvu de leurs feuilles avaient l'air presque vivant avec leurs gigantesque branche qui ressemblaient à des bras qui essayaient de vous attraper. Mais Harry leurs trouvait plutôt un air rassurant. Ces arbres étaient là depuis des centaines d'années et cela rassurait Harry de savoir que certaines choses ne changent jamais, malgré tout le mal et les guerres qu'il pourrait y avoir.  
  
Contrairement aux arbres, la vie d'Harry avait pris un grand tournant l'année dernière. Voldemort avait repris des forces et avait infiltré le ministère de la magie pour trouver une prédiction qui avait été faites sur Harry dans le département des mystères. Harry et ses amis avaient réussi à l'en empêcher, mais Harry avait quand même perdu quelqu'un à qui il tenait beaucoup. C'est depuis ce temps là que Ron et Hermione ne le lâchent plus, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient réalisé qu'Harry aurait très bien pu être à la place de cette personne.  
  
La perte de cette personne l'avait beaucoup affecté et Harry s'était sentit coupable pendant tout l'été et avait pleuré sa mort, mais ses sentiments furent remplacer par celui de colère et il voulait à tout pris venger cette mort par celle de Voldemort.  
  
Harry fut soudain tirer de ses pensées en voyant quelqu'un sortir de derrière un arbre près du lac. Il reconnut tout de suite les cheveux blonds la manière gracieuse de marcher de Draco Malfoy.  
  
'Quand est-ce que j'ai remarqué la manière de marcher de Malfoy moi?' Se demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.  
  
Ce n'était pourtant pas une surprise pour lui d'apercevoir le jeune blond ce soir. Il le voyait presque tous les soirs se lever de sous cet arbre et rentrer au château. Il semblait bien qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin d'un endroit ou pensé.  
  
La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il s'était demander si Malfoy ne revenait pas d'une rencontre avec ses petits amis mangemorts, mais après quelques jours, il avait remarqué que Malfoy ne quittait pas la court de Poudlard donc qu'il ne pouvait pas aller à une rencontre de mangemort.  
  
Il regarda Malfoy s'éloigner pendant un moment, puis s'arrêter.  
  
'Il a peut-être oublié quelque chose.' Pensa Harry tout en continuant de l'observer.  
  
Il s'était souvent surpris à observer Malfoy depuis le début de l'année et avait été surpris de voir à quel point le serpentard avait changé. Il ne les insultait presque plus, il paraissait distant avec ses amis et il n'avait plus l'air du jeune snob égoïste qu'Harry avait eu autant de plaisir à détester auparavant. Ce nouveau Malfoy avait presque l'air humain.  
  
Harry fut de nouveau sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il aperçut une ombre s'approcher de Malfoy qui avait sorti sa baguette. Malfoy continuait d'avancer vers l'entré du château et l'ombre de s'approcher encore plus rapidement de lui.  
  
Harry s'était lever et avait sorti sa propre baguette en voyant tout cela, même si elle ne lui servirait pas à grand chose d'aussi loin. Il vit le blond se retourner d'un coup et l'ombre s'arrêter aussi. Harry se demandait pourquoi Malfoy ne jetait pas un sort sur cette chose qui s'était maintenant mise à avancer de nouveau.  
  
Harry voulait s'en aller le plus vite possible pour aller aider le serpentard, mais il ne pouvait quitter des yeux ce qui se passait devant lui. Il vit l'ombre s'arrêter directement devant Draco et se pencher encore plus près du jeune homme.  
  
Ce fut lorsque Malfoy poussa cette chose loin de lui qu'Harry réalisa qu'il ne devrait pas rester ici à rien faire, mais plutôt aller l'aider. Il arracha ses yeux de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui et se précipita hors de la pièce. Il se mit à courir à travers les corridors et descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il allait peut-être trop vite même. Il allait tellement vite qu'il s'enfargea dans sa robe de sorcier alors qu'il était en train de descendre les grands escaliers du hall d'entré. Il se sentit tomber presque au ralentit, sa tête heurta le coin d'une marche en tombant et il s'étala de tout son long au bas de l'escalier.  
  
Il resta étendu par terre pendant un moment, puis se releva lentement. Il regarda l'escalier qu'il venait de débouler et porta une main à sa tête. Il sentit un liquide chaud lui couler sur le front, puis tout à coup il se souvint de pourquoi il avait déboulé les escaliers en premier lieu.  
  
Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, mais il se remit à courir vers l'extérieur de toute façon. Il ouvrit rapidement les portes du hall et se retrouva dehors. Il vit deux formes au loin étendu par terre l'une par- dessus l'autre, celle qui était sur le dessus avait relevé la tête lorsqu'Harry avait ouvert les portes. Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment puis l'homme s'enfuit vers la forêt interdite avec une vitesse incroyable.  
  
Harry était encore entre les portes et regardait cette chose disparaître dans la forêt lorsqu'il entendit un horrible cri venant de Malfoy qui se tortillait maintenant sur le sol. Harry se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible, mais lorsqu'il arriva au blond il avait arrêté de crié et de bouger. Il était maintenant immobile et Harry fut surpris par sa blancheur. C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours été pale, mais en ce moment il avait l'air mort.  
  
'Au mon dieu! Peut-être qu'il l'est!'  
  
Harry se mit immédiatement à genoux à côté de Malfoy et porta tout de suite une main au cou de Malfoy pour chercher son pouls comme il l'avait vu dans un film de moldus. Il ne sentit absolument rien, il porta donc son oreille près de la bouche de Malfoy pour entendre sa respiration. Il cessa de respirer lui-même pour mieux entendre, mais aucune son ne venait de Malfoy.  
  
Harry commença à paniquer, il n'était pas question que quelqu'un d'autre meurt à cause de lui, alors dans un effort désespéré il ouvrit la bouche de Malfoy, lui pinça le nez et souffla dans sa bouche. Il avait vu quelqu'un faire sa dans un film, il espérait juste qu'il le faisait bien. Après avoir fait cela il plaça ses mains sur la poitrine de Malfoy et poussa 5 fois. Ça ne donna rien. Harry se sentait désespéré, il n'aimait pas beaucoup Malfoy mais il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt non plus.  
  
Il le frappa au visage.  
  
« Malfoy! Malfoy réveille-toi! » Criait Harry tout en reprenant le pouls du jeune homme peut-être qu'il s'était tromper, mais non toujours rien. Il recommença le bouche à bouche, mais non. « Merde Malfoy réveille-toi! » Il était près des larmes maintenant et recherchait son pouls encore une fois sans rien trouver. « s'il te plait Draco réveille-toi... »  
  
Harry ne sentait toujours rien.  
  
« Depuis quand tu m'appelles Draco toi? »  
  
« AAAAAAHHHHHHH! » Cria Harry en regardant Draco avec de grands yeux. « Bordel de merde t'es sensé être mort! Tu n'as plus de pouls! » Harry avait crié, mais avait toujours sa main sur le cou de Draco et ne sentait toujours rien. Pourtant il était en train de lui parler.  
  
Draco avait les yeux rivés sur son front avec l'expression d'un type qui n'a pas mangé depuis des années.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Demanda Harry en portant une main à son front. Il pouvait encore sentir un peu de sang.  
  
Draco se lécha les lèvres, sans jamais quitté les gouttelettes rouges des yeux. « Il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie. » Dit-il d'une voix faible. Il détourna enfin ses yeux du front d'Harry. « Tout de suite et tu ferais mieux de me stupéfier si tu tiens encore à la vie. » Continua-t-il d'une voix désespérée. L'odeur du sang lui faisait perdre la tête, même si il venait juste d'en boire. Il sentit ses dents devenir acéré et savait qu'il ne pourrait résister longtemps si Harry ne faisait rien.  
  
Harry ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il entrevit les dents pointues de Draco. Il comprit enfin ce que Draco était devenu.  
  
À suivre...  
  
Note de l'auteure : Je ne suis vraiment pas fier de ce chapitre, mais je l'ai recommencé une bonne dizaine de fois et j'ai décidé de le laissé comme ça avant que je ne devienne complètement folle. J'ai pas écrit le nom de la personne qui est morte, parce que je me suis dit que quelques-uns uns d'entre vous n'avait sûrement pas fini de lire le cinquième livre. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop détesté ce chapitre et que vous continuerez à lire la suite. Je passe maintenant au remerciement!  
  
Lululle : Non je n'ai pas lu Dracula, mais j'ai quand même vu le film... Je sais que c'est pas pareil, mais c'est déjà un début! Merci d'avoir reviewer!  
  
gothiquegirl : Merci pour les encouragements et d'avoir reviewer!  
  
hanna : Merci d'avoir pris la peine de reviewer!  
  
Clau : t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas laisser tomber. Pour les updates sa devrais être à toutes les semaines, mais peut-être plus souvent pendant les vacances je suis pas décidé encore. Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements et je suis contente de voir que tu aimes cette fic aussi!  
  
voilloux : lol ton regard de petit chien battu ma fait craquer et j'ai décider d'updater avant noël finalement. Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes ça et merci d'avoir reviewer.  
  
Saael' : lol je vois que tu es très enthousiasme! C'est le fun de voir ça! Moi aussi j'adore les vampires et surtout Draco en vampire, alors sa nous fait quelque chose en commun! Merci pour les bisous et les encouragements!  
  
Okami-chan : Merci pour le compliment et j'espère que je t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps!  
  
Kalhana : Tu vas tout savoir sur ça dans mon prochain chapitre... si tout va comme prévu. Merci pour les bisous et merci d'avoir reviewer!  
  
Enyo85 : Moi aussi j'adore Draco en vampire! Et Harry va être là assez souvent ne t'inquiète pas! Merci pour les bisous et les encouragements! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!  
  
C'est tout! Alors je vous souhaite tous un joyeux Noël et une bonne Année!  
  
Kimmy15 -xxx- 


	3. Tout n'est pas perdu

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.  
  
Attention : ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!  
  
Pairing : H/D et peut-être d'autres.  
  
Résumé : Draco Malfoy se fait changer en vampire. Il demande de l'aide à Dumbledore qui s'occupe de régler son problème de sang. Lucius veut se servir du nouvel atout de son fils pour son maître. Harry se retrouve mêler au problème. H/D slash.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Tout n'est pas perdu  
  
---------------------- Harry ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il entrevit les dents pointues de Draco. Il comprit enfin ce que Draco était devenu. ----------------------  
  
Harry saisit immédiatement sa baguette et la pointa vers Draco qui était toujours étendu par terre.  
  
« Stépufix! » Lança Harry et une lumière rouge sortit de sa baguette pour aller envelopper Draco.  
  
Harry prit ensuite une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Tout était arriver trop vite à son goût. Il se retrouvait maintenant avec un Draco Malfoy stupéfier et vampire sur les bras.  
  
Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal, alors il décida d'arrêter de perdre du temps ici et d'emmener Malfoy au plus vite à l'infirmerie. Il ne savait pas combien de temps se sort allait durer après tout!  
  
Il regarda un moment le visage pâle de Draco. Il avait vraiment l'air mort.  
  
'Quoique techniquement, il *est* mort.' Pensa-t-il stupidement.  
  
Il secoua la tête pour sortir de ses réflexions stupides et lança enfin un sort de lévitation sur le blond. Il se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers l'infirmerie en espérant que personne ne le verrait. Le corps de Draco flottait silencieusement derrière lui. Il arriva enfin à l'infirmerie et en ouvrit les portes. Il déposa Draco sur un des lits.  
  
« Madame Pomfresh! » Cria-t-il en ne quittant pas des yeux Draco qui était toujours sous les effets de son sort. « Madame Pomfresh venez vite! »  
  
Elle arriva enfin avec un regard inquiet qu'elle dirigeait vers Harry.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Potter? » Demanda-t-elle rapidement. « Vous êtes blessé? Oh mon dieu oui! » Elle fixait son front qui était maintenant couvert de sang séché.  
  
'Blessé?' Se demanda Harry 'Ah oui l'escalier! J'ai dut saigner et c'est probablement sa qui à rendu Draco... euh Malfoy si fou.'  
  
Harry arrêta la sorcière qui essayait à présent de le traîner vers un des lits pour le soigner. N'avait-elle pas vu que c'était Draco qui avait besoin de soins?  
  
« Non je vais bien! C'est lui qui va mal. » Dit-il en pointant vers le lit ou il avait placer Draco.  
  
Pomfresh le lâcha immédiatement et se précipita vers le corps immobile du vampire. « Oh mon dieu! Il est tout pâle! Que lui avez-vous fait Potter? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus haute que la normale.  
  
Harry se sentit indigner par ses paroles. « Hey! Je n'ai rien fait, sauf essayer de lui sauver la vie vous saurez! » Dit-il d'une voix consternée. « Il a été mordu par un vampire et en est un maintenant. Il m'a dit de l'emmener ici et de le stupéfier si je tenais encore à la vie. Est-ce que vous pouvez le rendre normal? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce maintenant.  
  
Harry entendit l'infirmière soupirer pendant qu'elle passait sa baguette par-dessus le corps stupéfier de Dra... Malfoy.  
  
'Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de l'appeler Draco!' Pensa Harry en grimaçant légèrement.  
  
« J'ai bien peur qu'on ne puisse rien faire pour monsieur Malfoy. » Lui répndit l'infirmière après un long moment. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers une cheminer ou un feu ardent brûlait.  
  
« Je suis sure que vous pouvez faire quelque chose! » Insista Harry en jetant un regards désespéré à Pomfresh.  
  
Mais elle l'ignora complètement et lança une poudre verte, qu'Harry reconnu comme de la poudre de cheminette, dans les flammes orangées. « Albus Dumbledore » Dit-elle en entrant seulement sa tête dans le feu devenu verdâtre. Un moment plus tard elle en ressortit et retourna auprès d'Harry et de Draco.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Demanda Harry.  
  
« Le directeur et le professeur Rogue s'en viennent. » Répondit-elle d'une voix calme.  
  
« Et eux ils vont pouvoir l'aider? » Après avoir poser cette question, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était inquiet pour son soi- disant ennemi. Il secoua la tête en essayant d'oublier cette pensée.  
  
'Je me fiche de Malfoy.' Se dit-il en lui-même. 'Je veux seulement qu'il s'en remette pour que je n'aille pas de retenue avec Rogue c'est tout!' Même dans sa tête il n'avait pas l'air convaincant. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la réponse de Pomfresh.  
  
« Je l'espère bien... » Avait répondu l'infirmière d'une voix presque inaudible.  
  
Ils restèrent tous les deux en silence après cela. Ils fixaient Malfoy et se fut un grand soulagement lorsque Dumbledore et Rogue entrèrent dans la pièce.  
  
Rogue arriva le premier auprès de Draco et Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'immense inquiétude qu'il y avait dans les yeux du professeur habituellement si insensible. Dumbledore s'approcha ensuite et Harry remarqua aussi que ses yeux ne brillaient plus de leurs habituels éclats.  
  
« Alors? » Demanda Harry après un moment. « Vous pouvez le ramener à la normale? » Avant même d'entendre la réponse, il savait que se serait non.  
  
« Non Harry. » Répondit Dumbledore d'une voix remplie de fatigue. « Monsieur Malfoy ne redeviendra pas normal. »  
  
« Mais... Il existe sûrement un moyen! » Continua Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
  
« Il n'existe aucun moyen Potter! » Rétorqua Rogue d'une voix rude et en fixant Harry de ses yeux glacial. « Maintenant retourner dans votre dortoir et laisser nous faire notre travail avant que je vous mette en retenu jusqu'à la fin de votre ridicule existence! »  
  
« Voyons Severus, calmez-vous! » Dit Dumbledore. « Je sais que vous êtes inquiet pour votre filleul, mais se n'est pas une raison pour parler de cette manière à un étudiant. »  
  
'Filleul???' Pensa Harry 'Sa explique le favoritisme!'  
  
Albus tourna son regard vers Harry. « Tu peux rester Harry, on va réveiller monsieur Malfoy maintenant, mais avant madame Pomfresh va soigner ta blessure. » Il fit un signe de tête à l'infirmière qui régla son problème d'un simple mouvement de baguette.  
  
Dumbledore sorti ensuite sa propre baguette et la pointa vers le jeune blond.  
  
« ennervate! » Une autre lumière enveloppa Draco et Harry le vit ouvrir les yeux. Ils paraissaient encore plus argenté que d'habitude et Harry ne put que se perdre en eux.  
  
Harry secoua la tête pour la troisième fois cette nuit.  
  
'Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend?' Se demanda-t-il.  
  
« Comment vous sentez-vous monsieur Malfoy? » Demanda la voix douce de Dumbledore, tirant Harry de ses pensées.  
  
Draco tourna ses magnifiques yeux vers le directeur. « J'ai froid. » Répondit Malfoy. Son visage était dénier d'émotion et Harry vit que ses dents n'étaient plus pointues.  
  
'Peut-être que sa n'arrive que lorsqu'il va manger.' Pensa-t-il et eut un léger frisson à cette pensée.  
  
« Est-ce que tu sais se qui t'es arrivé Draco? » Demanda Severus d'une voix qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu venir de lui auparavant.  
  
Draco baissa les yeux avant de répondre. « Oui je le sais... Et je comprendrai si vous voulez me renvoyer professeur. » Répondit-il presque en murmurant.  
  
Dumbledore eut un air surpris à cette réponse. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on voudrait te renvoyer? » Demanda-t-il.  
  
Draco releva les yeux. « Parce que je pourrais faire du mal aux autres, je ne pourrai pas résister l'envie du sang! Je sais, je l'ai déjà expérimenté... » Son regard se tourna vers Harry puis retourna vers Dumbledore « Et en plus je ne pourrai même plus assister aux classes pendant la journée. » Répondit-il rapidement.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ces choses monsieur Malfoy. » Continua Dumbledore. « Il existe des moyens pour vous laissez aller au soleil, quoique vous ressentirez quand même un certain malaise si vous y rester trop longtemps et pour le problème du sang je crois avoir trouver une solution. »  
  
« Laquelle? » Demandèrent Draco et Rogue en même temps.  
  
Albus eut un léger sourire à ceci « Un système de donneur. »  
  
Harry laissa échapper un léger rire en voyant Rogue et Malfoy lever le même sourcil au même moment à Dumbledore. Le jeu de sourcil était définitivement un truc de serpentard.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? » Demanda finalement Draco. « Je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le monde sache ce que je suis. »  
  
« N'ayez pas peur! Que des personnes de confiance et seulement en cas de besoin seront mis au courant ! » Continua le directeur qui avait l'air de s'amuser énormément en ce moment. « Et pour le système de donneur c'est très simple. Nous demandons à ces personnes de confiances si ils veulent vous aider et si oui on établie un horaire et chaque soir vous aurez quelqu'un à mordre. » Il se dépêcha ensuite rapidement d'ajouter. « Mais vous ne les tuer pas bien sure! Vous en prenez juste assez pour vous satisfaire et c'est fini! »  
  
« Chaque soir? » Demanda Draco d'une voix remplie de surprise. « Je pensais que les vampires se nourrissait qu'une fois par semaine ou un truc comme sa! »  
  
« Pendant les deux premières semaines se sera à tous les soirs et ensuite qu'une ou deux fois par semaine. » Répondit Rogue à sa question. « C'est toujours comme cela. »  
  
Draco soupira. Il aurait préféré n'être jamais sortis ce soir. Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière. Et en plus Severu allait sûrement avertir son père qui voudra encore plus qu'il rejoigne les mangemorts. Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus compliquer.  
  
Harry regardait Draco et pour une raison inconnue il sentit soudain le besoin de l'aider le plus possible dans son problème, alors avant même qu'il ait vraiment eut le temps d'y pensé il entendit sa propre voix dire, « Je veux être donneur! »  
  
À suivre...  
  
Note de l'auteur : Désolé que sa ait pris autant de temps pour updater mais avec tout les party de Noël et du jour de l'an je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps et en plus je dois avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de problème avec ce chapitre. Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dedans, mais il fallait que certaine chose soit expliquer et j'ai essayé de tout mettre dans ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé! Les remerciements maintenant!  
  
clau : Oh ne t'inquiète pas! J'ai dit que je lâcherai pas et je le ferai! Même si des fois sa me prend plus de temps pour tout faire et que je suis un peu en retard sur mes chapitres je fini toujours se que je commence ^_^! Merci de m'encourager autant et j'espère que tu as aimé cette partie aussi!  
  
celine.s : Merci d'avoir reviewer!  
  
Saael' : lol toi tu as l'air d'avoir du fun dans la vie! Et oui je sais c'est quoi un calice et je sais que sa servait à rien de lui faire le bouche à bouche à Draco, mais il fallait bien que j'allonge mon chapitre un peu lol! C'est koi ligne dans Dracula? Je vais essayer de le lire quand je vais avoir le temps, mais c'est temps ci c'est fou comme je suis déborder! Et en plus je suis encore en vacance! Imagine quand l'école va recommencer! Merci d'avoir reviewer!  
  
voilloux : Merci de m'encourager et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi!  
  
Enyo85 : lol je dirais pas qu'Harry monte pour mater Draco, mais il se trouve que Draco est là tous les soirs aussi alors tu peux y voir se que tu veux! Merci d'avoir reviewer et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi même si il s'y passe pas grand chose...  
  
Kimiko06 : Excuse moi si tu trouves que je fais beaucoup de faute, mais je me fis trop souvent sur mon correcteur automatique je crois! Et je sais que j'ai un problème avec les temps et c'est fou mais je n'arrive pas à faire un u avec un accent grave! En tout cas j'espère que tu as quand même aimé ce chapitre et dit le moi si j'ai fait encore des fautes!  
  
Caroline : Merci d'avoir reviewer et cela va me faire plaisir de t'e-mailer pour t'avertir! ^_^  
  
C'est tout alors à la prochaine et je vais essayer de faire plus vite la prochaine fois! Oh et si quelqu'un pouvait me dire comment on fait pour écrire en italique ou en gras j'apprécierais beaucoup!  
  
Kimmy15 -xxx- 


	4. La première fois

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.  
  
Attention : ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!  
  
Pairing : H/D et peut-être d'autres.  
  
Résumé : Draco Malfoy se fait changer en vampire. Il demande de l'aide à Dumbledore qui s'occupe de régler son problème de sang. Lucius veut se servir du nouvel atout de son fils pour son maître. Harry se retrouve mêler au problème. H/D slash.  
  
Chapitre 4 : La première fois  
  
----------------------- Harry regardait Draco et pour une raison inconnue il sentit soudain le besoin de l'aider le plus possible dans son problème, alors avant même qu'il ait vraiment eut le temps d'y pensé il entendit sa propre voix dire, « Je veux être donneur! » -----------------------  
  
À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que le silence tomba sur la salle et 4 pairs de yeux se tournèrent en même temps vers lui. Pomfresh le regardait avec surprise, rogue avec mépris, comme toujours, et les yeux de Dumbledore avaient retrouvé leurs brillances. Il ne comprenait pourtant pas l'expression qu'il y avait dans les yeux de Draco. C'était peut-être du soulagement, de la reconnaissance ou complètement autre chose.  
  
'Comment il fait pour cacher ses émotions comme ça?' Se demanda Harry ' C'est énervant!'  
  
« Ne sois pas stupide Potter! » Lui dit Rogue d'une voix cinglante. « On a pas besoin de toi sur ce coup ci alors tu peux aller te recoucher et laissez les grandes personnes s'occuper de ça! » Continua-t-il en exagérant le 'grandes personnes'.  
  
'Mais pour qui il se prend lui!' Pensa furieusement Harry. 'Grandes personnes, grandes personnes! Je suis assez vieux pour me battre contre Voldemort, mais pas assez pour donner du sang?'  
  
Au moment ou il allait justement dire ce qu'il pensait, il fut heureusement interrompu par le directeur.  
  
« Allons Severus contrôler vous mon ami. » Dit Albus avec un petit rire. Il trouvait le comportement de son professeur de potion assez amusant. « Harry voulait seulement aider. »  
  
« On a pas besoin de son aide. » Continua Severus qui perdait visiblement patience. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie et c'était de voir le survivant quitté la pièce au plus vite, mais malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas près d'arriver.  
  
« J'ai bien peur que si mon cher Severus. » Poursuivit le directeur. « Nous n'aurons pas le temps de trouver un autre donneur d'ici à demain soir, donc nous avons besoin de Harry. »  
  
« Je peux être donneur moi. » Dit Severus même s'il savait quelle réaction aurais son filleul à cette proposition.  
  
« Quoi? » Demanda Draco qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de l'échange. Il était vraiment dégoûter à l'idée de boire le sang de son parrain. Pas seulement parce qu'il n'était pas très attirant, mais tout simplement parce qu'il était son parrain et ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal... Sauf si c'était vraiment nécessaire. « Il n'est pas question que je boive de ton sang! » S'objecta-t-il avec un regard glacial qu'il avait perfectionné en observant son père.  
  
Severus soupira mais n'en ajouta pas plus. Il savait qu'il ne gagnerait jamais contre Draco lorsqu'il était dans cet état.  
  
Harry observait l'échange avec intérêt. Il n'avait jamais vu Rogue se soumettre aussi facilement et le fait que se soit un élève qui en soit la cause ne faisait que rendre les choses encore plus plaisante pour Harry. Il n'oublierait définitivement pas ça de si tôt.  
  
« Très bien Harry tu peux être un donneur, mais seulement pour demain. » Lui dit le directeur.  
  
« Pourquoi seulement demain? » Demanda Harry intriguer.  
  
« Parce que la perte de sang, te rendra plus faible et en ces temps de guerres on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait arriver. » Répondit Dumbledore d'une voix grave. « Nous arrangerons un endroit de rencontre pour demain soir que je t'enverrai par hiboux demain matin d'accord. » Harry acquiesça. « Tu peux retourner te coucher maintenant Harry et je n'ai pas besoin de te dire de n'en parler à personne n'est-ce pas? » Continua-t-il avec un léger sourire.  
  
Harry répondit au sourire et fit signe que non de la tête. Il lança un dernier regard vers Malfoy qui l'observait intensivement et se dirigea ensuite vers le confort de son lit.  
  
Il eut beaucoup de difficulté à s'endormir cette nuit là.  
  
--------------------le lendemain matin----------------  
  
Harry fut tirer de son sommeil sans rêve par son enthousiasme meilleur ami, un peu trop enthousiasme d'ailleurs.  
  
« Encore 5 minutes Ron... » Dit Harry d'une voix étouffer par son oreiller qu'il venait de placer sur sa tête pour bloquer le soleil.  
  
« Non pas question! » Répondit Ron d'une voix enjouer. « La dernière fois que j'ai fait ça tu n'as plus du tout voulu te lever et on a été en retard en potion! » Après avoir dit cela il arracha l'oreiller d'Harry et commença à le tiré littéralement en dehors de son lit.  
  
« C'est bon, c'est bon je me lève! » Lui dit Harry maintenant totalement réveiller et à moitié hors de son lit. « Pas besoin de faire tout ça! Tu commences à ressembler à Hermione! »  
  
À ces mots Ron le lâcha immédiatement. « C'est pas vrai! » Dit-il d'une manière très enfantine.  
  
Harry ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel à son meilleur ami. « Pas besoin de m'attende je vais aller prendre une douche et je vous rejoins dans la grande salle. » Il se dirigeait maintenant vers les douches lorsque Ron posa une main sur son bras.  
  
« Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas que je t'attende? » Demanda Ron en essayant de cacher l'inquiétude de sa voix, mais sans grand succès.  
  
Harry soupira lourdement et regarda le roux dans les yeux. « Ron je pense que je peux survivre 15 minutes tout seul. C'est pas comme si Voldemort était cacher dans la salle de douche pour me tuer! » Ron frémit en entendant ce nom, mais dit rien à ce propos.  
  
« D'accord, mais dépêche-toi. » Ceci dit Ron quitta la pièce.  
  
Harry prit le nécessaire et entra dans la salle de bain. Il était seul. Il alla dans une des cabines et plaça l'eau à la bonne température. Une fois fait, il se déshabilla rapidement et se plaça sous l'eau si parfaitement chaude. Il commença par se laver les cheveux et laissa ses pensées glisser à la nuit dernière.  
  
Ça paraissait tellement irréel maintenant... Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rêve. À ce moment précis il sentit une légère douleur à la tête et se rappela sa chute dans les escaliers. Bien que madame Pomfresh ait fait disparaître la plaie et la plus grande partie de la douleur, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de la faire disparaître au complet.  
  
C'était donc vrai, toute cette histoire de vampire et de donneur. Il commençait un peu à s'inquiéter de sa décision de devenir un donneur. 'Est- ce que ça va faire mal?' 'Est-ce que je vais avoir une marque?' Et plein d'autres questions tournoyaient dans sa tête. Il se rendit soudainement compte que sa faisait presque 20 minutes qu'il était sous la douche et qu'il en était toujours à se laver les cheveux. Il chassa donc toutes ces idées de sa tête et se lava en vitesse et sortit de la douche. Tout en s'habillant, il remarqua le soleil brillant par la fenêtre et se demanda si Draco aussi pouvait le voir ou s'il était enfermer dans le noir.  
  
-----------------La nuit dans une pièce secrète-------------  
  
Draco avait passé toute la journée ici dans cette pièce sans fenêtre. Il n'y avait qu'un lit, un divan, une cheminée, une tonne de vieux livres poussiéreux et une porte qui menait à une salle de bain sans fenêtre non plus. Il avait commencé à lire un livre, mais s'en était vite tanné.  
  
Il était présentement assis sur le divan et fixait les flammes dansantes dans le foyer. Il s'ennuyait énormément et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une petite distraction, mais il avait été interdit de sortir de cette chambre, tant que Severus n'aurait pas terminé le médaillon qui lui permettrait d'aller au soleil.  
  
Cette situation empirait de minute en minutes. Depuis maintenant une heure, il commençait à avoir faim, mais pas une faim ordinaire. Avec cette faim venait le désir de sortir de cette pièce affreuse et d'aller se trouver une proie.  
  
Severus lui avait expliqué que les premières journées son esprit de chasseur essaierait de prendre le dessus et qu'il devrait le contrôler. C'est ce qu'il faisait, mais cette faim et se désir devenait de plus en plus fort et il commençait à espéré que Potter soit bientôt là.  
  
Il entendit bientôt des bruits de pas résonnant dans le couloir de l'autre côté de la porte. Il en avait entendu toute la journée avec son ouïe qui était devenu très développer. Les pas passèrent devant la porte sans s'arrêter et Draco retourna à son observation du feu.  
  
Il s'était rendu compte qu'à part son ouïe extrêmement sensible, il pouvait maintenant voir parfaitement dans le noir comme dans la lumière et sentir des odeurs de très loin. Il était aussi plus rapide et agile.  
  
Il entendit encore des bruits de pas approcher et cette fois il sentit une odeur qu'il reconnaissait. Il l'avait déjà sentit à quelque part, mais il ne se souvenait pas d'ou. Puis à sa plus grande surprise les pas s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte. La personne sembla hésiter, puis Draco entendit des cognements.  
  
Il se leva immédiatement et avec sa nouvelle vitesse se rendit à la porte avant même que la personne ait eut cogné une troisième fois. Il ouvrit la porte et il associa aussitôt le visage d'Harry Potter avec la délicieuse odeur qu'il venait de sentir.  
  
'Délicieuse?' Se demanda Draco.  
  
« Euh... Est-ce que je peux entrer? » Demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante.  
  
Draco s'écarta du cadre de porte et le laissa entrer sans dire un mot. Il observait Harry et il pouvait sentir la nervosité émaner de lui.  
  
Harry regardait autour de lui avec une curiosité. Il n'y avait que la lumière du feu pour éclairé la pièce et cela donnait une ambiance chaleureuse.  
  
Draco n'avait pas encore dit un mot et cela commençait à rendre Harry mal à l'aise.  
  
« Alors c'est ici que tu as passé la journée? » Demanda Harry d'une voix pas très assurer.  
  
« Oui. » Répondit-il simplement. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire ou faire. Severus lui avait expliqué comment les vampires faisaient pour se nourrir sans blesser leurs victimes et il n'avait aucun problème à ce sujet. Il ne savait seulement pas comment s'y prendre avec Harry. Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire tout ce qu'il allait faire ou simplement le faire? Et comment aborder le sujet? Draco se voyait mal dire « Est-ce que je peux te mordre maintenant? » Quoique c'est sûrement ce qu'il devrait faire.  
  
« Ça à du être ennuyeux. » Dit Harry en continuant d'examiner la pièce.  
  
« Très ennuyeux oui. » Répondit simplement Draco « Mais je vais pouvoir sortir demain. » Ajouta-t-il sans savoir pourquoi.  
  
Harry se tourna vers lui. « C'est bien. »  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence inconfortable, puis Draco se décida enfin et s'approcha d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez proche qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle d'Harry sur son visage. Il pouvait maintenant sentir une légère peur se mêler à la nervosité et quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne réussissait pas à identifier.  
  
« Je vais te mordre maintenant. » Dit-il d'une voix calme et il vit les yeux d'Harry s'agrandir légèrement. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à quelque chose d'aussi direct. Il sentit sa peur monter et essaya de le rassurer un peu. « Ça ne fera pas mal. Ma salive à la propriété de diminuer la douleur si je le veux et de guérir la plaie ensuite. »  
  
Harry ne fit qu'un léger signe de tête pour montrer qu'il avait comprit. Il était trop perdu dans les yeux gris-bleu de Draco pour faire autre chose, mais il était quand même rassurer par ses mots. Il vit le bout de la langue de Draco venir humidifier ces lèvres qui avaient l'air si douce et Harry ne la quitta pas des yeux.  
  
'Est-ce que c'est normal?' Pensa Harry. 'Ça doit sûrement être un truc de vampire.'  
  
Draco, lui, se sentait étrange. Il avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux d'émeraudes du survivant et il avait une envie presque irrésistible d'embrasser ses lèvres rouges. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et fut bientôt hypnotiser par le battement régulier du c?ur d'Harry. Il s'approcha de ce cou dans lequel il allait bientôt plonger ses longues canines qu'il sentait maintenant se former.  
  
Harry sentit le souffle de Draco sur son cou et pencha la tête vers l'arrière pour lui laisser plus d'espace. Il laissa échapper un doux gémissement en sentant la chaude langue du beau blond toucher la base de son cou. Il ferma les yeux et ses mains allèrent se loger dans les doux cheveux du vampire sans qu'il s'en rende compte.  
  
Draco était trop pris dans le goût délicieux de la peau du jeune homme pour se rendre compte de tout ceci, mais il remarqua que les battements de c?urs devenaient de plus en plus rapide. Ne pouvant plus résister, il encercla la taille d'Harry de ses bras et plongea ses crocs dans la chair du Gryffondor. La délicieuse saveur de ce liquide l'envahit et il suça doucement ne voulant pas en perdre une seule goutte.  
  
Harry ne pouvait cessait de gémir tellement cette sensation était fantastique. Il pouvait sentir son excitement grandir à chaque seconde. C'était de loin la chose la plus érotique qu'il avait jamais vécu et bien vite il sentit ses jambes ramollir sous lui. La seule chose qui le tenait encore debout était les bras fort de Draco qui caressait le bas de son dos.  
  
Draco aussi était plus excité qu'il ne le devrait. Severus n'avait jamais parlé de ça. Mais en ce moment c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait. Il était trop occuper par la sensation des mains d'Harry dans ses cheveux et par la douce saveur du sang qu'il buvait encore avec délectation. C'était encore meilleur que la dernière fois qu'il en avait bu. Il y avait un petit quelque chose dans le sang d'Harry qui le rendait dix fois meilleurs et Draco eut de la difficulté à arrêter, mais il le fut quand même avec regret en sentant Harry faiblir dans ses bras. Il lécha les marques qu'il avait faites et elles disparurent sous ses yeux. Il pouvait sentir le Gryffondor trembler et malgré sa respiration haletante Draco se força à parler.  
  
« Est-ce que sa va? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.  
  
Harry leva la tête et le vit se lécher les lèvres qui étaient maintenant rouge. Ses yeux avaient perdu leurs couleurs gris-bleu et avaient maintenant plus une teinte argenté. Il aurait presque eu l'air d'un ange si sa n'aurait pas été des dents pointus qu'Harry pouvait voir.  
  
« Ou...Oui. » Répondit-il après un moment. Puis il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il était encore dans les bras de son supposé ennemi et se dégagea rapidement. Il avait de la difficulté à rester sur ses pieds, mais il prit appuis sur le mur. Il pouvait encore sentir son membre dur entre ses jambes et remercia le ciel pour les uniforme si peu révélateur de l'école.  
  
'Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend c'est Malfoy à la fin!' Pensa-t-il 'C'est sûrement un truc de vampire! J'en suis sure! Il faudra que je me renseigne la-dessus!'  
  
Il regarda une dernière fois Malfoy qui le regardait aussi avec un air pensif et quitta la pièce rapidement.  
  
À suivre...  
  
Note de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde! Je suis très insécure pour ce chapitre parce que c'est la première fois que j'écris un truc comme ça alors si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en avez pensé se serait vraiment gentil. En plus, le fait que je lise surtout des fics en anglais sa ne m'aide pas parce que je n'avais aucune idée de comment expliquer ce qui se passait pendant la dernière scène. J'espère que c'était pas si mal. Je passe aux remerciements!  
  
Ptite Elfes : Désolé, mais je n'ai aucun chapitre de cacher sur mon ordi, mais j'ai faites cette partie plus longue alors j'espère que sa compense un peu! Merci d'avoir reviewer!  
  
celine.s : lol ne t'inquiète pas je suis déjà contaminer, sinon je ne serais pas ici à 2h du mat en train de finir ce chapitre. Alors ça a des bons côtés d'être légèrement folle lol! Je suis contente que tu sois contente du dernier chapitre et j'espère que tu as aimé celui là aussi! Merci d'avoir reviewer!  
  
Kamy : Merci d'avoir reviewer!  
  
Cyngathy : lol je suis daccor avec toi pour Spike! Merci d'avoir reviewer!  
  
kalika : Sa m'étonne que tu n'aies jamais vu de Draco en vampire parce que moi j'en vois souvent... bon pas souvent, mais j'en ai vu une ou deux fois, mais c'est vrai que c'est toujours Harry d'habitude. Merci d'avoir reviewer!  
  
Lululle : Je suis contente que tu aimes ça! Merci d'avoir reviewer!  
  
Saael' : Je dirais pas qu'Harry va devenir le calice de Draco, mais il va quand même se former quelque chose entre eux. Et non je n'ai pas lu les Anne Rice, mais j'en ai entendu parler. Je dois dire que pour une fanatique de vampire je suis pas très renseigner, mais je vais m'y mettre, t'en fait pas! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et merci d'avoir reviewer!  
  
clau : Je pense qu'il manque un bout à ta review, mais merci quand même d'avoir pris la peine de le faire!  
  
Kimiko06 : Je pense qu'on à pas du tout le même clavier parce que moi le % est en haut, alors merci quand même d'essayer de m'aider avec le u (c'est pour les ou que je le veux. Pour un endroit tu sais?) Je suis pas si mal en français à l'école, mais en effet l'infinitif et les participes passés sont mes faiblesses. Et autre chose aussi je déteste me relire. Je sais que je devrais le faire, mais comme j'écris souvent mes chapitres pendant la nuit je fini souvent vers 3 ou 4 heure du matin et j'ai encore moins le goût de me relire. Je m'excuse si tu trouves que je fais tant de fautes, mais je vais essayer de me corriger. J'espère que tu as quand même aimé ce chapitre. Merci d'avoir reviewer.  
  
Bonne nuit tout le monde!  
  
Kimmy15 -xxx- 


	5. Médaillon, lettre et hibou

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

Attention : ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu! 

Pairing : H/D et peut-être d'autres.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy se fait changer en vampire. Il demande de l'aide à Dumbledore qui s'occupe de régler son problème de sang. Lucius veut se servir du nouvel atout de son fils pour son maître. Harry se retrouve mêler au problème. H/D slash.

Chapitre 5 : Le médaillon, la lettre et le hibou 

Dès qu'Harry eut quitté la pièce, il se dirigea immédiatement vers sa salle commune. Ses mains tremblaient encore et il avait définitivement besoin d'une bonne douche froide. 

Il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point une simple petite morsure avait pu le faire réagir à un tel point. Le simple fait d'y repenser le faisait frissonner et il aurait aimé pouvoir dire que c'était de dégoût, mais il savait au fond que ce n'était pas le cas. 

Il arriva enfin devant le portrait de la grosse dame et s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre son souffle. Si Ron ou Hermione le voyaient dans cet état ils lui poseraient sûrement certaine question auquel il n'était pas encore prêt à répondre. 

Harry se ferma les yeux et se concentra pour calmer sa respiration et essayer de faire descendre certaine parti de son anatomie qui n'aurait pas du être réveiller en premier lieu. Pendant qu'il essayait de faire tout cela, il porta une main à l'endroit exact ou Draco l'avait mordu. Il n'y avait aucune marque comme il lui avait dit, mais sa peau semblait extrêmement sensible.

Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de la sensation qu'il avait ressentie lorsque Draco avait enfoncé ses dents dans sa peau. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que sa soit si agréable. Il n'avait ressenti qu'un léger pincement, qui avait vite été remplacé par un plaisir intense.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Pensé à tout cela n'avait fait qu'aggraver son problème et sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte sa main droite avait commencé à caresser son érection à travers le tissu de son uniforme. Il retira vite sa main. 

'_Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend!' _Pensa-t-il. '_Je ne peux pas faire sa en pensant à Malfoy merde et surtout pas devant ma salle commune!'_

Harry décida que sa technique de relaxation ne fonctionnait vraiment pas et qu'il était aussi bien de rentrer tant qu'a resté dans un corridor sombre et froid. Il réajusta son uniforme de manière à ce qu'on remarque le moins possible que *petit Harry* était réveiller et s'approcha du portrait.

Une chance pour lui la grosse dame dormait déjà dans son portrait et elle n'avait rien vu. Il dut par contre lui crier le mot de passe une bonne dizaine de fois pour qu'elle le laisse entrer avec un, « C'est pas nécessaire de crier! Ah les jeunes de nos jours! »

Le jeune brunet entra dans la salle commune qui était heureusement déserte.

'Il doit être plus tard que je le pensais' 

Il monta silencieusement dans les dortoirs et se dirigea tout de suite vers les douches. Il régla la température de l'eau au plus froid possible et, après s'être déshabiller, entra sous le jet glacer. Ce fut un choc, mais sa régla efficacement son problème!

**********************

Après qu'Harry eut quitté sa chambre, Draco fixa la porte un long moment. Toutes sortes de pensés se bousculaient dans sa tête et le goût du sang encore présent sur sa langue le troublait encore plus.

Severus n'avait pas parlé d'une réaction aussi physique lors de la morsure, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait ressenti le besoin presque insupportable d'embrasser ces lèvres rosées ou encore d'enfouir ses mains dans ces cheveux qui avaient l'air si doux et pourquoi est-ce que 'petit Draco' avait ressenti le besoin de se joindre aux festivités? 

« C'est seulement parce que c'était la première fois! Ou c'est peut-être seulement un truc de vampire! Le sang était tellement bon que sa ma fait réagir comme ça et c'est tout! » Se dit-il à lui-même. « Sa n'a aucun lien avec Potter! Aucun lien du tout! »

Draco se leva brusquement et se mit à parcourir la pièce de long en large. Il avait besoin de sortir, il ne supportait plus d'être enfermé dans cette pièce avec aucun moyen de se changer les idées. Il se dirigea vers la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir, mais elle resta fermement en place. Il réessaya encore et cette fois avec plus de force, mais la porte ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. 

Draco grogna de frustration et frappa la porte d'un coup de poings qui ne servit absolument à rien. Puis le vampire se dirigea résolument vers sa salle de bain ou il se fit couler une douche froide pour s'occuper de son problème en ne se doutant pas une seule seconde qu'Harry Potter faisait exactement la même chose au même moment.

*********************

Draco passa le restant de la nuit complètement réveiller et surtout complètement ennuyer. Il avait essayé d'aller dormir, mais il avait beau faire tous les trucs possible et imaginable pour s'endormir, rien ne fonctionnait. Il n'avait simplement pas sommeil et avec raison d'ailleurs. Les vampires ne dorment pas la nuit! Alors Draco dut endurer la morosité de cette nuit sans personne à qui parler.

Lorsqu'il entendit enfin des pas s'approcher de sa chambre et reconnut l'odeur de son parrain, il en ressentit un profond soulagement. Il allait enfin pouvoir quitter cette chambre affreuse et même si cela signifiait retourné avec ses *supposé* amis, il en était quand même content.

Severus ouvrit enfin sa porte et en franchit le seuil avec un large sourire sur les lèvres, quelque chose que même Draco ne voyait pas souvent.

« Alors comment te sens-tu Draco? » Demanda-t-il *presque* joyeusement, parce qu'il ne faut pas oublier que c'est quand même de Severus Rogue dont nous parlons!

« J'ai déjà été mieux » Répondit-il avec un soupir.

« Oh je suis désolé qu'on t'ai enfermé ici Draco, mais il faut que tu comprennes que c'est autant pour ton bien que pour celui des autres! » Lui dit Severus en devinant à quoi Draco référait. Après un moment de silence il ajouta avec une voix plus morose donc plus naturel, « Et comment c'est passé ta soirée avec Potter? » Il portait une moue presque dégoûtée sur les lèvres.

Draco détourna les yeux à cette question et s'empêcha de rougir même s'il n'était même plus sur de pouvoir rougir avec le fait qu'il soit mort et tout! 

Est-ce qu'il devrait demander à Severus si sa réaction d'hier était normale? Il leva les yeux vers son parrain et décida de n'en rien faire. Après tout Severus détestait Potter alors s'il fallait que cette réaction ne soit pas seulement causer par son instinct de vampire qui faisait surface, il ne voulait pas savoir comment il réagirait.

Il vit que Severus le regardait étrangement et réalisa enfin qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question. « Euh….. oui sa s'est très bien passé! » Répondit-il avec un sourire forcé. « Il a été très coopératif et il n'y a eu aucun problème. » Ajouta-t-il après un moment.

Le professeur le regarda un moment en silence puis fit un léger signe de tête. Il sortit ensuite un petit, mais étrange médaillon d'une de ses poches. Il était fait en or et Draco pouvait sentir une étrange, mais rassurante aura en émané. Il prit le médaillon dans ses mains et l'examina attentivement.

« Je me suis dit qu'un médaillon en forme de dragon te plairait. » Lui dit Severus.

En effet le médaillon avait une forme de dragon avec ses ailes repliées qui semblait vous regardé droit dans les yeux avec ses propres yeux fait de ce qui semblait être de l'émeraude.

« Pourquoi de l'émeraude? » Demanda finalement Draco.

« Oh se n'est pas de l'émeraude! » Répliqua Severus de sa voix de professeur. « C'est en fait une pierre magique appeler slituo. C'est une pierre très rare, mais essentiel à la fabrication du médaillon de lumière que tu tiens entre tes mains. Sa va te permettre d'aller au soleil sans que tu ne sois brûlé par ses rayons. Sa ne veut pas dire que tu ne ressentiras pas un certain malaise à être exposé en plein soleil, alors reste quand même dans des coins sombre le plus possible. Tu dois y faire très attention parce que si tu le perds ou le brise, nous ne pourrons pas en fabriquer d'autre. » Continua-t-il d'un air grave.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça! Et tu es sur que ce truc est fiable? » Demanda le blond avec nervosité. Si ce machin ne fonctionnait pas il serait brûlé vif par les rayons du soleil et c'était une mort qu'il ne voulait pas particulièrement subir!

« Oui c'est tout à fait sur! C'est moi qui l'ai fait après tout! » Répondit Severus avec un air presque outrager que son filleul puisse penser une telle chose.

Draco lui fit son rictus arrogant traditionnel et se passa le médaillon autour du cou.

« Alors maintenant que c'est réglé, je vais aller prendre un peu d'air avant que mes cours commence! » Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, mais fut arrêter à mi-chemin par son parrain.

« Tu as reçu une lettre de ton père ce matin. » Lui dit-il en lui tendant une mince enveloppe avec le sceau des Malfoy dessus.

« Est-ce qu'il est au courant? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix vide d'émotion.

« Pas encore, mais il le sera sûrement bientôt….. » Répondit Severus. « Pourquoi? Ne veux-tu pas qu'il soit au courant? » Il n'était pas sur des intentions de son filleul sur le fait de devenir un mangemort, mais si il y avait la moindre chance qu'il puisse l'aider il le ferait.

Draco resta immobile un instant en fixant la lettre, puis la pris brusquement. Il remercia son professeur sans répondre à sa question et sortit en vitesse de là avec la lettre toujours fermement en main. Il voulait aller à son endroit habituel, mais avec l'avertissement de Severus de se tenir le plus loin possible des rayons directs du soleil il décida plutôt d'aller dans son dortoir. À l'heure qu'il était tout le monde devrait être à la Grande salle en train de déjeuner alors il ne serait pas déranger.

Il s'y rendit rapidement tout en maudissant le fait qu'il n'y ait aucune fenêtre dans les cachots. Malgré le fait qu'il adorait la nuit, il ne pouvait nier le fait de s'ennuyer de la chaleur du soleil et il avait vraiment hâte de revoir la lumière du jour.

Une fois rendu dans son dortoir il s'assit sur son lit nerveusement et regarda l'enveloppe jaunâtre qu'il tenait entre ses deux mains. Il avait reçut plusieurs lettres de son père depuis le début de l'année, mais il n'avait jamais répondu. C'était probablement la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait pu faire, mais il n'avait simplement pas pensé aux répercussions de ses actes. Il devait continuer de jouer au parfait petit mangemort s'il tenait à la vie et c'est sur cette pensée que Draco ouvrit la lettre en ayant la ferme intention d'y répondre.

----------lettre de Lucius (désolé j'ai pas encore réglé mon problème d'italique)-----

****

**_'Draco,_**

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec toi mon garçon, mais tu es mieux de réglé ce problème et au plus vite. J'ai reçu des lettres de la part de miss Parkinson disant que tu n'étais plus toi-même et que tu agissais étrangement! Un Malfoy n'agit pas étrangement Draco et il n'ignore pas les lettres de ses parents non plus!

****

**_Tu es mieux de te reprendre en mains dès maintenant Draco Malfoy si tu ne veux pas le regretter le restant de ta vie. Je peux faire des choses bien pires que de te punir de la façon habituelle mon garçon et ne crois pas que parce que tu es mon fils tu y échapperas._**

****

**_Je ne sais pas ce qui à causer ce soudain changement en toi Draco, mais ne t'avise jamais de recommencer! Notre réputation est en jeu et si notre maître venait à apprendre que tu n'es pas fiable, même moi je ne pourrais plus te protéger et tu verras que toutes ses leçons sur comment ne pas montrer la douleur t'auront servi._**

****

**_Maintenant tu es mieux de répondre à cette lettre et de m'expliquer les raisons de pourquoi tu agis aussi lâchement, sinon je viendrais moi-même te chercher à l'école et crois moi tu le regretteras!_**

****

**_Lucius Malfoy'_**

****

-------------fin de la lettre------------

****

Draco soupira en regardant le texte de la lettre disparaître devant lui. '_Foutu Pansy! Tu n'aurais pas pu la fermer pour une fois!' _

 Il ne doutait pas une minute des paroles de son père et n'osait même pas imaginer quel genre de punition pourrait être pire que de se faire battre à répétition par son propre père. 

Il saisit un parchemin, une plume et un pot d'encre qui traînait sur son bureau et s'installa pour répondre à Lucius. Au moment ou il allait commencer à écrire, il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi lui dire. Il ne pouvait quand même pas écrire les vrais raisons de son comportement parce que se serait encore pire que de ne rien dire. Il pouvait mentir facilement à à peu près tout le monde, mais pas à son père. Lucius était trop malin et trouvait toujours un moyen de le faire craquer, mais peut-être que cette fois il ne remarquerait pas. 

'Oh et puis je n'ai rien à perdre après tout'  Pensa-t-il finalement 

Il commença à écrire en mordillant doucement sa lèvre inférieure en concentration et une fois qu'il eut terminé, il la relut pour être certain.

-----------lettre de Draco-----------

'Mon très cher père 

Je suis navré de ne pas avoir répondu à vos lettres précédentes, mais j'ai été très pris par mes études. Vous serez d'ailleurs fier d'apprendre que grâce à ces heures d'étude j'ai finalement battu cette sang-de-bourbe de Granger dans trois matière différentes

****

**_Pour ce qui est de mon comportement étrange et bien il ne faut pas croire tout ce que raconte Pansy. Elle a le don d'exagéré les choses et ce comportement étrange dont elle a parlée doit sûrement être parce que je l'ai rejetée l'autre soir. Rien de bien étrange la-dedans quand on sait à quoi elle ressemble, mais je crois qu'elle l'a mal pris et c'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle vous a écrite._**

****

**_Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais lui parler et arranger tout pour que sa ne se reproduise plus et notre maître n'en apprendra rien._**

****

**_Je suis encore désolé pour mon comportement et j'espère que vous comprendrez._**

****

**_Votre fils Draco Malfoy._**

****

----------fin lettre de Draco-----------

****

Draco soupira de nouveau après avoir relut sa lettre. La première partie était vrai, il avait belle et bien battu Granger dans trois matière et il espérait que son père pourrait croire le restant de sa lettre.

Il la plaça dans une enveloppe sur laquelle il plaça le sceau des Malfoy. Seul ceux avec du sang de Malfoy pouvait ouvrir une enveloppe qui portait ce sceau. C'était une mesure de sécurité qu'ils utilisaient depuis des siècles et le texte s'effaçait toujours une fois la lecture terminée.

Draco sortit ensuite de son dortoir pour se diriger vers l'endroit ou ils gardent les hiboux (N.A : Désolé, mais je ne me souviens plus de comment ça s'appelle!) Il s'arrêta en chemin pour admirer le soleil par l'une des fenêtres, mais après un moment il sentit un léger picotement sur sa peau et se dit qu'il était mieux de continuer son chemin.

 Une fois rendu là ou ils gardent les hiboux, il repéra son hibou presque entièrement noir appelé Darkness, mais lorsqu'il voulut le toucher le hiboux noir battit frénétiquement des ailes pour s'éloigner de lui.

« Mais voyons Darkness c'est moi? » Il essaya de le toucher à nouveau, mais son hibou ne fit que se mettre à hululer fortement et à essayer de le mordre. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu ne me reconnais donc pas? » Il se sentait étrangement blessé par ce fait. Après tout Darkness était son hibou depuis près de 6 ans et il n'avait jamais agis de cette façon avec lui.

« C'est sûrement parce que tu es un vampire maintenant. » Draco fut plus que surpris en entendant la voix d'Harry en arrière de lui. Il avait tellement été absorbé par Darkness qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. « Les animaux sentent ce genre de chose et je crois qu'il est seulement effrayé. »

Draco se retourna vers le survivant et vit qu'il était assis par terre avec une chouette blanche sur l'épaule. Il remarqua aussi qu'Harry avait une légère teinte rougeâtre aux joues.

_'Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi?'_ Se demanda Draco avec un léger sourire.

Draco jeta un regard vers Darkness qui se tenait toujours loin de lui, puis retourna son regard vers Harry. « Tu crois qu'il me laissera l'approcher de nouveau un jour? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut presque pas comme la sienne tellement elle était mal assurée.

Harry fut également surpris par cette voix. Ce petit côté sensible de Draco fut probablement la raison pour laquelle il décida d'aider le Serpentard ce jour là. Enfin….. C'est la raison qu'il se donnait du moins, au fond il l'aurait sûrement aidé de toute façon et il le savait. 

Il se leva et alla porter Hedwige sur son perchoir, il revint ensuite vers Draco et observa le hibou. C'était un très bel animal qui avait du coûté une fortune, mais l'oiseau avait l'air complètement terrifier de Draco ou plutôt confus.

« Je pense que oui….. il est seulement un peu confus et effrayer parce qu'il peut sentir ton odeur, mais il sent aussi que tu es dangereux, il ne sait pas trop quoi faire alors il panique. » Répondit calmement Harry.

Draco le regardait avec de grands yeux surpris se qui fit rire Harry. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça! » 

« Désolé c'est juste que je ne pensais pas que tu en savais tant sur les hiboux….. » Commença Draco. « Est-ce que tu sais comment je pourrais faire pour lui faire comprendre que c'est bien moi? » 

« Et bien….. tu pourrais lui faire quelque chose que tu fais souvent. Comme lui donner une certaine friandise ou un truc du genre. » Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Draco fouilla dans ses poches pour la petite boite de friandise pour hibou qu'il donnait toujours à Darkness avant de le laisser partir. Il la sortit enfin et vit que les yeux noisette de son hibou ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il eut un léger sourire en voyant ça. Il savait que c'était les gâteries préférées de Darkness et il en sortit aussitôt une de la boite. Il la plaça sur la paume de sa main qu'il étendit devant lui comme il le faisait toujours.

« Allez vient Darkness! » Dit Draco d'une voix étrangement enfantine. « Je sais que tu adores ses choses à saveur de souris, mais si tu les veux, il faut que tu viennes me voir. » 

Harry regardait le blond avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres de le voir agir de cette façon.

'Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé de cette façon…' 

Darkness s'approcha lentement puis semblant prendre une décision il vint se poser sur l'avant bras de Draco et mangea la délicieuse friandise de sa main. À la plus grande surprise du vampire, son hibou resta percher là même après avoir manger. Il se mit à le flatter doucement et voyant qu'il n'avait plus peur de lui, lança un large sourire vers Harry.

Harry n'avait jamais vu Draco sourire auparavant, du moins pas un vrai sourire et il eut le souffle couper à voir le magnifique sourire que Draco venait de lui envoyer. Il ne put rien faire d'autre que de sourire doucement en retour.

Il regarda Draco attacher une lettre à la patte de son hibou, puis le laissé s'envoler par la fenêtre.

_'Rogue a du finir ce truc pour le laisser aller au soleil alors…' _Pensa Harry pendant qu'il regardait Draco près de la fenêtre. Puis le blond se tourna vers lui et le regarda intensivement dans les yeux.

« Merci Potter….. » Fini-t-il enfin à dire avec une voix pleine de gratitude, puis il quitta la pièce sans regarder en arrière.

À suivre…

Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre est un cadeau pour tous ceux qui trouvent que mes chapitres sont trop court! Mais ne croyez pas qu'ils seront toujours aussi long que celui-ci, c'est juste parce que je n'arrêtais pas d'avoir des idées en l'écrivant. La dernière parti n'était pas prévu d'ailleurs! J'espère que vous avez aimé et dites moi ce que vous en pensez s.v.p.! Je passe maintenant aux remerciements!

**Lululle : **Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre et j'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chapitre! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**celine.s :** lol Moi aussi je me le demande! Pour être franche, j'écris pas mal cette histoire sur coup de tête. Je sais à peu près ou je m'en vais, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça va finir et de quand ils vont s'embrasser! En tout cas, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et merci d'avoir reviewer!

**CamDark : **Bon j'espère que ce chapitre était assez long à ton goût! Il est presque deux fois plus long que mes chapitres habituel! J'ai aucune idée de ce que sa veut dire 'les chapeaux de roues' mais je vais le prendre comme un compliment lol! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et merci d'avoir reviewer!

**DW alias ptite elfe :** Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Hannange : **Oui moi aussi j'adore Draco vampire! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**clau : **T'inquiète pas le slash va venir bien assez vite même si je sais pas encore trop trop comme je vais m'y prendre, mais sa c'est mon problème! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic à ce point et j'espère que tu l'aimes encore. Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**kalika :** Merci de m'encourager et de reviewer! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!

**Linalina Malefoy : **Merci pour tout ces compliments sa fait chaud au cœur! J'espère que tu as aussi aimé cette partie!

**Selana : **Je crois que t'es pas la seule qui aurais aimé être à sa place! Et non ta pas l'esprit déranger, j'ai vraiment essayer de faire un mixte de romantique et d'érotique, mais pas trop en même temps et sa à donné ça! En tout cas je suis contente que tu ais aimé et j'espère que tu aimes encore! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Saaeliel : **Je vais très bien merci! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et je dois te dire que je me fis un peu sur tout pour mon Draco vampire et comme tout le monde n'est pas d'accord sur comment les vampires sont sensé être, bien moi je le fais comme moi j'imagine qu'il devrait être. J'espère que sa te dérange pas trop, mais c'est juste que si je prenais le temps de lire toute les Anne Rice et Dracula avant de continuer ma fic, disons que sa prendrait sûrement plus qu'une semaine ^_^! Oh et je vais finir par les lires les Anne Rice, donne moi juste un peu de temps ^_^. En t-k merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Zan972 : **Merci pour le compliment! Je fais de mon mieux pour retranscrire les sentiments, mais des fois c'est difficile surtout que je ne me suis jamais fait mordre par un vampire donc je n'ai aucune idée de comment on se sent lol! Tout ça pour dire que je suis contente que tu aies remarqué ce détail! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Zhusidinuo : **Moi aussi j'adore les histoires de vampires et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'en écrit une! Merci de m'avoir dit que tu aimais comment j'ai décrit les sensations et tout parce que je n'étais vraiment pas sur de cette partie! En tout cas j'espère que tu aimes encore et merci d'avoir reviewer!

**pandora : **Merci de me rassurer et d'avoir reviewer!

**Dibbye : **Merci pour les compliments et dit moi ce que tu penses de cette partie!

**virginie : **Désolé mais cette fois ton regard de petit chien battu n'a pas réussi à me le faire sortir plus tôt… mais je l'ai fait plus long cette fois alors j'espère que tu es quand même contente! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Bonne nuit tout le monde!

Kimmy15 –xxx-


	6. Déception

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

Attention : ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu! 

Pairing : H/D et peut-être d'autres.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy se fait changer en vampire. Il demande de l'aide à Dumbledore qui s'occupe de régler son problème de sang. Lucius veut se servir du nouvel atout de son fils pour son maître. Harry se retrouve mêler au problème. H/D slash.

Chapitre 6 : Déception

Après avoir quitté la volière, Draco se dirigea tout de suite vers son premier cours, sa bonne humeur le suivant. Celle-ci disparut bien vite par contre en voyant Pansy Parkinson qui semblait attendre quelqu'un. Cette même bonne humeur se changea en résignation lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était _lui_ qu'elle attendait et qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix de passer devant elle pour rentrer en classe.

Dès que Pansy l'aperçut ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en voyant à quel point il avait changé, puis cette expression de surprise se changea, au plus grand dégoût de Draco, en désir. Elle s'approcha de lui d'une manière qu'elle voulait sûrement séduisante, mais sa ne réussi qu'à dégoûté le vampire encore plus si c'était possible.

« Drakounet, mon chéri….. » Commença-t-elle d'une voix répugneusement mielleuse et en faisant battre ses paupières qui étaient beaucoup trop maquillées. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du blond avant de continuer. « J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas là hier….. Est-ce que tu étais malade? Si tu veux, je peux m'occuper de toi….. » Fini-t-elle en se passant la langue sur les lèvres d'une manière suggestive.

Draco dut résister au besoin urgent de vomir. Non seulement ce petit discours lui levait le cœur, mais en plus l'odeur putride de l'halène de Pansy lui faisait tourner la tête. Il se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte un peu trop intime de la fausse blonde, puis affichant un air séducteur à son tour lui fit un de ses charmants sourires réservés pour ses occasions. C'était plus des sourires moqueurs que des vrais sourires, mais Pansy ne s'en rendait jamais compte.

« Pansy chéri….. » Commença-t-il d'un ton gentil. Il regarda autour d'eux pour être sûr que personne ne les entendrait et en effet le corridor était encore désert. « Tu sais j'ai reçu une charmante lettre de mon père ce matin….. Tu ne serais pas au courant de cela par hasard? » Il avait maintenant perdu toute trace de sourire et la fixait intensément de ses yeux glacés. 

Pansy blanchit en entendant cette phrase. Normalement elle n'aurait pas eu peur de Draco, mais en ce moment il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement menaçant dans la manière dont il la regardait et elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer en le voyant se rapproche d'elle. Après un long moment elle répondit presque dans un murmure, « non….. »

« Ce n'est pas bien de mentir Pansy….. » Répliqua-t-il en se rapprochant encore plus d'elle. Il sentait son instinct de vampire essayer de prendre le contrôle sur lui et sa colère envers Pansy ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Il rendit bien compte que Pansy deait partir au plus vite si il ne voulait pas qu'elle réalise ce qu'il est vraiment, alors avant même de l laissé répondre il ajouta d'une voix menaçante, « Écoute-moi bien espèce de petite salope. Ce qui se passe dans ma vie ne regarde que moi! Alors la prochaine fois que tu ressens l'envie d'écrire une putain de lettre à mon père, tu ferme ta grande gueule t'as compris? » 

Il avait dit tout cela dans une voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure et sa l'eut plus d'effet sur Pansy que s'il avait crié. Elle se sentait presque tremblée tellement Draco lui faisait peur. Elle s'empressa donc de répondre au blond du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

« J'ai….. J'ai compris….. » 

« Très bien, alors dégage maintenant. » Dit-t-il en lui adressant un sourire. Alors qu'elle se précipitait vers la porte de la classe, il lui attrapa le bras avec sa nouvelle vitesse. « Oh et Pansy….. ne m'appelle plus jamais Drakounet. » Fini-t-il en lui lâchant le bras et elle rentra finalement dans la classe qui était encore vide.

« WoW bravo Draco, t'as enfin réussi à t'en débarrasser! » Draco se tourna en direction de la voix de Blaise Zabini. C'était le seul Serpentard qui n'était pas totalement déplaisant. « Domage qu'avec Parkinson c'est comme avec la grippe! » dit Blaise avec un sourire.

« Quoi elle est contagieuse? » Demanda Draco qui ne comprenait pas trop.

« Non. Tu as beau t'en débarrasser des centaines de fois, elle revient toujours. » Répondit Blaise en riant.

« Draco le regarda un moment sans rien dire avec un sourcil dans airs, puis il dit finalement, « Il faut vraiment que tu te trouves une fille Blaise! Tu as vraiment trop de temps libre! » 

Blaise ne dit rien, mais lui fit un petit sourire mystérieux. Ils entrèrent tout les deux en classe et allèrent s'asseoir le plus loin possible de Parkinson qui leur jetait des regard nerveux. Après un bout de temps les élèves arrivèrent et finalement le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de cette année entra.

Remus Lupin avait décidé de reprendre le poste de défense contre les forces du mal après le décès de son très proche ami. Puisqu'il avait échoué à défendre quelqu'un d'aussi important pour lui, il s'était juré de défendre Harry jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait. Après tout il était la dernière chose qui lui restait de ses très vieux amis.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons parler de….. » Il s'interrompit puis chercha la salle des yeux. « Est-ce que quelqu'un à vu monsieur Potter? » Continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

À ces mots Draco se redressa dans sa chaise. Il n'avait pas remarquer que Potter n'était pas là.

_'Il devrait déjà être revenu de la volière pourtant…..'_ Pensa Draco légèrement inquiet. _'J'espère qu'il n'a pas de problème….. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis là moi! Je me fiche complètement de Potter!' _Étrangement il avait plutôt l'air d'essayer de se convaincre qu'autre chose.

À ce moment, Harry Potter franchit la porte tout essoufflé et le visage légèrement rouge.

« Je suis….. désolé professeur….. J'ai eu un problème avec Peeve….. » Dit il d'une voix essoufflée.

« Pas de problème Harry. » Remus lui adressa un large sourire et lui fit signe de s'assoire. Il était soulagé de voir qu'Harry n'avait rien et il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs.

Draco aussi avait été soulagé de voir Harry entré sain et sauf même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Harry regarda autour de la classe en recherche d'une place libre où s'asseoir lorsqu'il vit Ron et Hermione lui faire de grands signes pour qu'il vienne s'assoire avec eux. Il soupira en les voyant, mais alla quand même s'assoire avec eux. Il savait qu'ils allaient le bombarder de question dès qu'ils en auraient le temps et aussi qu'ils ne le laisseraient probablement plus jamais seul. Ces amis exagéraient vraiment trop.

_'Quoique j'aurais peut-être dû aller les rejoindre après ma douche au lieu d'aller voir Hedwige.'_ Pensa-t-il. Puis pendant que Remus commençait son cours, il laissa ses yeux tomber sur Draco Malfoy. _'Mais je ne regrette pas d'y être aller…..'_

Il se souvenait encore du sourire que Draco lui avait fait et il ne put empêcher un petit sourire de se formé sur ses lèvres. Il détourna son regard de Draco et remarqua que Ron et Hermione le regardaient bizarrement.

_'Bon si on a même plus le droit de sourire maintenant!' _ Pensa-t-il furieusement et en effaçant le sourire de son visage.

Draco avait vu toute la scène et fronça les sourcils devant le comportement de Weasley et Granger. Ce n'est pas en traitant le survivant comme ça qu'ils allaient l'aider et ça Draco le savait, mais c'est pas comme si il pouvait y faire grand chose….. Il avait déjà assez de problème comme ça.

Draco soupira et retourna son attention vers le professeur Lupin, mais sans grand succès. Il n'arrêtait pas de pensé à Potter. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds dans lesquelles il avait cessé de mettre du gel et il commença le travail que Lupin avait écrit au tableau en tentant de se concentrer.

_'Je suis sûr que sa n'a aucun rapport avec Potter' _Pensa-t-il. _'C'est sûrement juste un effet secondaire parce qu'il est la première personne de laquelle je bois du sang….. Bon d'accord sa n'a pas vraiment de sens, mais sa va s'en aller j'en suis sure. Oh j'ai vraiment hâte à ce soir…..'_

*******************

La journée passa assez rapidement et sans problème. Tous ses cours s'étaient passé à l'intérieur et Pansy ne lui avait pas ré adresser la parole. Il avait décidé de recommencer à parler aux Serpentards pour que son père ne le suspecte pas et il s'était rendu compte que Blaise n'était vraiment pas si pire que ça à la fin. C'était le seul Serpentard avait qui il s'entendait bien.

Une fois la nuit tombée, Draco se rendit de nouveau dans la pièce secrète où il avait passé la journée d'hier. Il recommençait à sentir cette faim et il mourrait d'envie d'enfoncer ses canines dans le cou de quelqu'un. En plus l'expérience de la veille lui avait fait apprécier encore plus le goût du sang et il avait vraiment hâte d'y goûter de nouveau.

Il était arriver en avance et maintenant parcourait la pièce de long en large. Personne ne lui avait dit qui serait le donneur ce soir et le vampire se demanda qui pourrait être assez fou pour accepter. Quoiqu'il y a des tonnes de gens qui ferait n'importe quoi que leur _précieux_ directeur leur demanderait. 

_'C'est sûrement pas moi qui ferais ça!' _Pensa-t-il.

Il entendit des pas résonner dans le couloir et s'arrêta de marcher. Il se tourna vers la porte et entendit la personne cogner. Il alla ouvrir et tomba face à face avec un Serdaigle de septième année. Il le connaissait de vu, mais les deux ne s'était jamais vraiment parler.

Le vampire pouvait sentir la peur irradier de ce jeune homme comme s'il s'en était parfumer. Il le voyait trembler aussi. Draco le trouvait vraiment pathétique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » Demanda Draco d'une voix froide.

Le Serdaigle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'il lui répondit, « Je viens pour….. que tu me mordes….. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as si peur? » Draco l'avait fait entrer dans la chambre.

« Je….. J'ai peur de mourir….. » Répondit le septième année après un moment.

« Ouais et bien je vais pas te tuer alors arrête d'avoir peur. » Ce garçon lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs. S'il ne voulait pas être mordu c'était à lui d'y penser avant.

Le Serdaigle ne fit qu'un petit signe de tête, mais Draco pouvait toujours sentir la peur qui l'entourait. Il soupira et se dit qu'il devrait faire avec.

_'C'est pas avec Potter que se serait arriver.'_ Cette pensée le surpris lui-même. Il s'était dit d'arrêter de penser au survivant et il comptait bien le faire. Alors pour se changer les idées il se transforma en sa forme de vampire et s'approcha du Serdaigle qui tremblait encore plus maintenant.

« ssshhh….. Calme toi je ne te ferai pas de mal….. » Murmura-t-il à sa futur victime. Le serdaigle n'arrêta pas de trembler, mais il se laissa faire lorsque Draco s'approcha et lui plaça une main à l'arrière du cou.

Le vampire lécha l'endroit où il voulait mordre et enfonça ses longs crocs dans la chaire tendre sans attendre. Le sang chaud lui envahit la bouche avec douceur. C'était toujours aussi bon, mais Draco sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas comme avec Potter, il ne ressentait pas d'excitation et il n'avait pas l'envie d'embrasser les lèvres de cet homme. C'était comme s'il ne faisait que manger et rien d'autre. Draco se sentit étrangement déçu en s'en apercevant. 

Le Serdaigle, lui, avait arrêté de trembler et trouvait la sensation de se faire sucer le sang hors de son corps surprenament agréable.

Draco en eut vite assez de boire ce sang si peu excitant et n'eut aucun problème à arrêter. Il en avait pris juste assez pour ne plus avoir faim.

« Tu peux t'en aller maintenant et ne parle de ça à personne! » Dit Draco d'un ton ennuyer.

Le Serdaigle parti en laissant Draco seul. Le vampire se sentait déçu de cette soirée. Il s'attendait à ce que se soit comme la dernière fois.

_'Pourquoi est-ce que ça a été si bon avec Potter et là c'était si….. ennuyeux?'_  Se demanda Draco. _'Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir de si spécial? Quoique c'est peut-être seulement parce que cette nuit là c'était ma première fois avec quelqu'un de vivant….. Si sa se trouve, je suis sûr que si je recommençais avec Potter se serait aussi ennuyeux qu'aujourd'hui.'_

Draco sorti de la pièce et alla s'asseoir près du lac à son endroit habituel. L'idée de passer le restant de l'éternité sans ces merveilleuses sensations qu'il avait ressenti l'autre nuit le rendait étrangement vide à l'intérieur. 

Harry, lui, était dans sa tour où il allait à tous les soirs pour être seul. Il avait remarqué Draco sortir de l'école et se rendre à son coin habituel.

_'Il faut vraiment que je me renseigne sur les vampires…..' _Pensèrent les deux en même temps.

À suivre…..

**Note de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde! Je sais que la fin de ce chapitre était un peu brusque, mais je savais plus trop comment finir. J'espère que vous avez aimé et je passe tout de suite aux remerciements!**

**celine.s : **Je te comprends moi aussi j'ai un petit frère, mais moi il a 9 ans alors c'est encore pire! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le dernier chapitre! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**virginie : **J'essaie de mettre un nouveau chapitre à toutes les semaines dans les environs de vendredi ou samedi. Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**audlydou :** Merci de m'avoir dit pour la volière! C'est très gentil! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Saael' : **D'accord je vais toujours mettre ton nom comme ça si c'est ce que tu veux. Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours et je viens de commencer à lire les Anne Rice! Ça à l'air super à date! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**clau1 : **Salut! Comme je te l'ai dit dans mon autre histoire j'ai lu ta fic et elle a l'air très bien! Si tu as encore de la difficulté pour quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas à me le demander soit par e-mail ou par reviews! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Celinette :** Oh c'est pas grave que tu n'aies pas reviewer le 4, au moins tu reviews le 5 et sa me fait très plaisir! Moi aussi sa m'a fait rire les 'petit Harry' et 'petit Draco' c'est d'ailleurs pour sa que je les ai mis! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Hanna :** merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Kalika : **Merci de m'avoir dit pour l'italique et merci aussi d'avoir reviewer!

**loumiolla :** Je sais pas encore exactement quand je vais les mettre ensemble, mais sa devrait être dans 2 ou 3 chapitres à peu près, alors ne perd pas patience! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**CamDark :** Contente de te revoir! Ce chapitre était un peu plus court mais j'espère que tu as quand même aimé. Maintenant que je sais ce que sa veux dire chapeaux de roues et bien je te remercie encore plus! C'est vraiment gentil! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Lululle : **Merci de m'encourager et merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Hannange : **Non tu l'avais pas encore fait mais merci de le faire maintenant!

**Dibbye : **lol tu verras la réaction de Lucius bientôt! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Encore une fois, merci a tout le monde et maintenant je vous laisse pour aller écouter Blade 2 que j'adore!

Kimmy15 –xxx- 


	7. Araignée et Pansy

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

Attention : ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu! 

Pairing : H/D et peut-être d'autres.

Résumé : Draco Malfoy se fait changer en vampire. Il demande de l'aide à Dumbledore qui s'occupe de régler son problème de sang. Lucius veut se servir du nouvel atout de son fils pour son maître. Harry se retrouve mêler au problème. H/D slash.

Chapitre 7 : Araignées et Pansy 

Cela pris à peu près une demi-heure à Harry avant de se décider de descendre de sa tour et d'aller rejoindre Draco. Depuis hier soir, il avait développé une sorte de fascination pour le vampire et il ne semblait pas pouvoir arrêter de pensé à lui. Il avait aussi plein de questions à lui posé et c'était justement l'occasion rêver.

Il jeta donc un dernier regard vers l'endroit où se trouvait Draco et sortit de la pièce. Il parcourut de nouveau le chemin qu'il avait emprunter il y a à peine deux jours de cela, mais cette fois en faisant bien attention de ne pas tomber dans les escaliers. 

Il arriva enfin dehors et se dirigea tout de suite vers le gros arbre près du lac où était accoter Draco.

Le vampire était adosser à l'arbre depuis presque une heure maintenant et bien qu'il adorait cet endroit, il ne pouvait nier qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer. Il fut donc ravi d'entendre des pas se rapprocher et même s'il essaya de le dénier, il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il reconnut l'odeur familière d'Harry. __

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Potter? » Demanda Draco sans détourner les yeux du lac.

Harry fut surpris par cette question et surtout par le fait que le vampire ne s'était même pas retourner.

« Comment tu sais que c'est moi? » Demanda-t-il sans répondre à la question de Draco.

Draco le regarda enfin et lui fit un petit sourire sarcastique. 

« J'ai reconnu ton odeur. » 

« Mon odeur? » Demanda Harry en essayant de se sentir, mais en ne remarquant rien.

Draco soupira d'exaspération avant de lui expliquer, « Maintenant que je suis un vampire mon sens de l'odorat est plus développer et je sais reconnaître les odeurs des gens. »

Harry fut légèrement surpris par cette remarque et se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire d'autre de nouveau. Alors il le lui demanda.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu peux faire d'autre? »

« Je sais pas trop… j'entends mieux, je bouge plus rapidement, je peux voir dans le noir et c'est à peu près tout, mais je crois qu'il y a autre chose, il faudrait que je me renseigne… » Répondit Draco sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

_'Pourquoi est-ce que je lui dis tout ça? Sa ne le regarde pas!'_ Pensa Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry s'assit à côté de lui. Un peu plus proche que nécessaire d'ailleurs, mais Draco ne fit pas de commentaire. Il remarqua qu'Harry fixait ses avants bras qui étaient recouvert par ses manches avec une expression songeuse.

« Tu te demandes si j'en suis un pas vrai? » Demanda Draco avec un air hautain.

Harry rougit légèrement d'avoir été pris de cette façon, mais répondit de toute façon.

« Alors? Est-ce que tu en es un? » Demanda Harry en espérant de tout cœur que la réponse serait négative. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si Draco était un mangemort.

Draco l'examina attentivement un moment avant de répondre, « Et pourquoi est-ce que je te le dirais? »

Harry détourna les yeux et crut voir au loin une silhouette s'en aller vers l'école.

_'C'est sûrement rien…'_ Pensa Harry en retournant son attention vers Draco.

« Non tu as raison ce n'est pas de mes affaires… » Répondis Harry qui avait maintenant presque trop peur de la réponse.

Draco lui fit un petit sourire avant de remonter ses manches pour montrer deux avant-bras sans la moindre marque dessus. Le reflet de la lune reflétait sur sa peau blanche, lui donnant un air presque surréel.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant cela et un large sourire apparut sur son visage. Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, approcha sa main droit du bras gauche de Draco et glissa doucement le bout de ses doigts sur cette peau qui était si froide, mais si douce en même temps.

Le vampire ne le quitta pas des yeux pendant qu'Harry explorait son avant-bras avec ses doigts. Il avait été très surpris de ce geste, mais maintenant il souhaitait que jamais il ne cesse. Ces doigts étaient si chaud et réconfortant comparé au froid qu'il ressentait en permanence maintenant. Il en voulait plus. Il se rapprocha presque imperceptiblement du brunet à ses cotés, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'Harry releva la tête pour le regarder. Il avait une expression étrange sur le visage.

« Tu es si froid… C'est comme si tu étais mort… » Murmura Harry.

« Mais je le suis… » Répondit Draco en murmurant lui aussi.

Harry ne dit rien après cela, mais il s'approcha du vampire jusqu'au point où leur visage se touchait presque. Il avait tellement envie d'embrasser ces lèvres rosées que tout le reste semblait disparaître.

C'était la même chose pour Draco et il pouvait maintenant sentir le souffle chaud d'Harry sur son visage tellement ils étaient proches. Il ferma les yeux et au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, il sentit un petit chatouillement sur sa main droite et qui montait lentement sur son bras. Il rouvrit rapidement les yeux et regarda ce qui lui montait sur le bras. Lorsqu'il vit cette grosse araignée poilue sur son bras il figea complètement.

Harry s'était bien rendu compte qu'il ne se passait rien alors il rouvrit les yeux pour trouver un Draco Malfoy tremblant de peur devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Demanda Harry qui était légèrement inquiet.

« En…Enlève la… » Répondit Draco en ne quittant pas des yeux la grosse araignée qui était encore sur son bras.

Lorsqu'Harry vit ce qui terrifiait Draco à ce point, il du se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Cela lui semblait un peu ironique de voir le Grand Draco Malfoy, Prince des Serpentards et maintenant vampire, effrayer par une petite araignée… Bon d'accord elle n'était pas si petite que ça, mais quand même. 

Le vampire semblait tellement terrifier par cette araignée qu'Harry prit pitié en lui et d'un simple geste poussa la bestiole en bas du serpentard.

Draco se leva immédiatement et écrasa l'insecte en le regardant avec mépris. Il détestait les araignées plus que tout au monde. Des images d'une petite pièce remplis de ces bestioles lui revint en mémoire et il ne put réprimer un frisson d'horreur. Son père, sans s'en rendre compte, lui avait donné une vraie phobie des araignées et maintenant il l'exploitait presque à chaque fois qu'il devait le punir.

Harry se leva à son tour en voyant l'expression de dégoût et d'horreur sur le visage du blond. Il posa une main sur son épaule et le vampire sursauta avant de se retourner pour lui faire face. Harry pouvait encore le sentir trembler légèrement. Peu importe pourquoi il avait si peur des araignées, sa avait dû être crée par quelque chose de vraiment terrible.

« Est-ce que ça va? » Demanda Harry avec hésitation. Il savait mieux que quiconque que s'était très difficile de parler de ses faiblesses et pour Draco Malfoy sa devait être pire.

« Ou… Ouais… Juste des mauvais souvenirs… » Répondit Draco avec difficulté. Puis se reprenant en main, il redressa les épaules et fixa Harry droit dans les yeux.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, puis Harry commença à rougir en repensant à leur _presque_ baiser.

_'On ne se serait pas vraiment embrasser n'est-ce pas?'_ Se demanda-t-il en lui-même. _'Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais l'embrasser?…Peut-être pour la même raison que tu aimerais qu'il replonge ses crocs dans ton con ou encore parce que…'_  Il interrompit tout de suite la petite conversation qu'il avait avec lui-même avant que sa ne tourne encore plus mal. Il avait entendu dire à quelque part que les vampires pouvaient lire les pensées… mais Draco n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu quoique ce soit parce qu'il semblait lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées. _'Une chance!'_

Draco se secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ses idées pas très catholiques concernant Harry Potter et lui-même. _'Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de me débarrasser de ces maudites pensées!' _Pensa-t-il. _'Peut-être que le meilleur moyen serait de faire ce qu'elles disent au lui d'essayer de les chasser!' Continua une voix qui devait sûrement être sa conscience._

Draco en conclut qu'il devenait de plus en plus fou, puis après en être venu à cette conclusion il retourna enfin son attention vers Harry qui le regardait encore étrangement. 

« Bon et bien moi je vais y aller! Je n'ai pas dormi depuis deux jours alors tu peux me croire quand je te dis que je suis fatiguer! » Dit Draco se sentant un peu mal à l'aise. Il ne savait plus trop comment agir près de Potter. « Alors bonne nuit Potter… et merci pour l'araignée… » 

Sur ce il s'en alla en direction du château en laissant Harry complètement confus.

******************

Pansy Parkinson avait été furieuse toute la journée. Depuis que Draco l'avait non seulement insulté, mais aussi menacer, elle avait passé la journée à essayer de trouver un moyen de se venger. Écrire à Lucius était totalement hors de question puisque sa première lettre n'avait visiblement rien donné.

Elle avait observé le jeune blond toute la journée et avait essayé de trouver qu'est-ce qui avait pu le faire changer si radicalement ne une seule nuit. Le changement n'était pas seulement physique, bien que Draco ait vraiment pâli en une seule nuit, il dégageait aussi une sorte de menace. Un peu comme celle d'un prédateur guettant sa proie.

Elle en avait été très étonner en le remarquant, mais cela n'avait fait qu'augmenter son ardeur à découvrir la vérité. 

Alors lorsqu'elle avait vu Draco quitté la salle commune des Serpentards très tard le soir et tout seul, elle s'était jeter un sort de discrétion et l'avait suivi de distance. Ils arrivèrent au lac et Pansy crut bien mourir d'ennui. Après une bonne demi-heure à ne rien faire, elle était prête à aller retrouver son bon lit douillet lorsqu'elle aperçut Harry Potter approcher. 

Sentant que quelque chose d'intéressant allait bientôt se passer, elle se cacha du mieux qu'elle le pouvait derrière l'arbre et écouta leur conversation. La seule phrase qui capta vraiment son intension fut celle-ci : _« Maintenant que je suis un vampire… » le reste lui importait guère._

Elle quitta sa cachette le plus discrètement possible, un plan ce formant déjà dans sa petite tête. Cela prendrait du temps, mais elle aurait sa revanche. 

Ce soir là elle s'endormit avec un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. 

À suivre… 

Note de l'auteure : Salut tout le monde! Et oui un autre chapitre de fait! J'aimerais savoir quel genre de pouvoir vous voudriez que Draco aille? Parce qu'il y en a tellement et je ne veux pas qu'il soit un genre de super vampire. J'avais pensé peut-être lui donner une sorte de forme d'animagi, mais pas une chauve-souris parce que c'est vraiment trop cliché… peut-être un loup… J'ai pas encore décidé alors dites moi ce que vous en pensé! 

**celine.s :** Merci d'avoir reviewer et j'espère que ton petit frère à arrêter de t'achaler parce que le mien ne me lâche pas une minute ces temps-ci! Bon je vais pas t'ennuyer avec ma vie personnelle alors merci encore!

**Saael' : **J'ai pas encore vu 'le dernier samouraï' mais il paraît que c'est vraiment bon alors je vais peut-être aller le voir en fin de semaine ou un truc du genre. J'espère que tu vas mieux maintenant, quoique sa fait maintenant presque une semaine alors si tu es encore malade c'est qu'il y a un problème ;-) En tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**perfectsoldierheero :** WoW! I really didn't expect you to read this! Do you read a lot of French fics? Cause if you do I'm sure your French will get better that's what I did for my English and I can say that at the beginning I couldn't let go of my dictionary but now I only read English fics or nearly. Anyways I reviewed our fic! Your last chap was really great! So thank for reviewing this and I hope that you liked this part too!

**Lululle: **lol désolé, mais il faut bien arrêter quelque part! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**hanna : **Merci d'avoir reviewer et c'est vrai que c'est vrai lol!

**DW : **lol Draco devrait bientôt accepter ce qu'il ressent… enfin si tout va comme prévu parce que j'arrête pas d'avoir des nouvelles idées! En tout cas merci d'avoir reviewer!

**kamy : **On ne verra pas les prochains donneurs de Draco, sauf peut-être un ou deux, mais c'est sûr que sa ne sera pas Pansy. Et Ron l'apprendra un jour ou l'autre, il faut juste que je trouve où et quand! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Mely :** Contente que tu aimes! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**soffie : **lol en fait j'ai pas encore décider si Blaise est vraiment gentil ou non, mais je me suis laisser des portes ouvertes juste au cas! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Celinnette : **Oui tu as tout à fait raison! Et je pense pouvoir faire mordre Harry encore une fois dans le prochain chapitre… si tout va bien en tout cas… Bon alors merci d'avoir reviewer!

**clau :** Contente que tu ais aimé! Je viens de voir que ta fic à été updater, je vais aller la lire tout de suite! Toi non plus lâche pas! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Alex : **Ils se sont presque embrasser dans ce chapitre! Ce n'était pas sensé arrivé, mais je me suis dit que je te ferais plaisir! Je sais que tu voulais plus que sa mais je ne peux pas faire de miracle! Et puis si tout marche comme prévu Draco devrait mordre Harry dans le prochain chap alors patiente encore un peu! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Merci encore à tout le monde! Je vous adore tous! 

**_Kimmy15 –xxx-_**


	8. Note de l'auteure

Désolé tout le monde ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. C'est juste pour vous dire que je n'updaterai probablement pas cette semaine. Je sais que vous allez vraiment tous me détester parce que je n'ai pas vraiment de raison valable sauf que le type sur qui je trippe depuis des mois vient juste de me dire d'une manière pas très gentille non plus qu'il ne m'aimait pas du tout et je suis vraiment *vraiment* déprimer. 

J'espère que vous comprenez que je n'ai pas le goût d'écrire quoique ce soit pour le moment et c'est pareil pour mon autre histoire, même si elle sa fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas updater… en tout cas. Je vais quand même essayer de mettre un nouveau chapitre cette semaine parce que je ne pourrai pas en fin de semaine prochaine parce que je travail très tard.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Je vous aime tous et je promets de ne pas vous abandonnez! Bye bye

Une kimmy très triste et désolé en ce moment…


	9. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange fr...

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

Attention : ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu! 

Pairing : H/D et peut-être d'autres.

Résum : Draco Malfoy se fait changer en vampire. Il demande de l'aide à Dumbledore qui s'occupe de régler son problème de sang. Lucius veut se servir du nouvel atout de son fils pour son maître. Harry se retrouve mêler au problème. H/D slash.

**Chapitre 8 : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid **

Pansy Parkinson était tranquillement assise dans un des gros fauteuils verts de la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle avait passé toute la nuit ici et le soleil commençait maintenant à ce lever, mais cela lui passait dix pieds au-dessus de la tête parce qu'elle avait enfin trouvé le moyen de faire payer Draco.

Elle avait passé toute la semaine à la bibliothèque à rassembler tous ce qui pouvait concerner les vampires et à essayer de trouver un moyen de se venger. Cela avait été difficile mais elle avait maintenant entre les mains la clé de la réussite.

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur son visage en pensant à la douleur que ressentirait Draco lorsque cette petite potion à l'allure si inoffensive, qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, ferait effet. 

La dernière étape de son plan se passerait pendant le petit déjeuner et ensuite il ne lui restera plus qu'à attendre. 

********************

****

Lorsque Draco se réveilla ce matin-là, il dormait à présent au moins 3 heures par nuit, il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose allait se passer. C'était comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il sentait qu'il ne devrait pas sortir aujourd'hui et rester au lit à la place, mais comme il avait un examen de potion le matin même, il décida d'ignorer ce sentiment de détresse qu'il ressentait.

Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ignorait ses sentiments. Toute la semaine c'est ce qu'il avait fait avec Harry Potter. Depuis leur rencontre près du lac, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparler. Il s'était comme installé un léger malaise entre eux et ils se parlaient seulement lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire, mais cela n'empêchait pas Draco de penser à lui tout le temps.

Le jeune blond sortit donc de son lit et se prépara pour cette nouvelle journée. Certains Serpentards lui avaient demandé pourquoi il ne venait plus jamais manger dans la Grande Salle pour les repas, alors même si maintenant l'odeur de la nourriture lui soulevait le cœur, il avait recommencé à y aller. Il ne mangeait jamais rien bien sûre, mais il avait développé une technique, celle de jeter la nourriture sous la table quand personne ne regarde, pour que personne ne soupçonne rien. Jusque là tout avait l'air de bien marcher, même son père ne soupçonnait rien.

Il avait reçu une réponse de son père la veille et, au plus grand soulagement de Draco, il avait cru à son histoire. Il lui avait quand même dit de ne plus jamais l'ignorer de cette manière ou sinon il le regretterait amèrement.

Draco se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir pour vérifier qu'il était bel et bien parfait et il quitta la pièce en direction de la Grande salle. 

Avant même qu'il ait fait quelques pas hors de sa chambre, il tomba face à face avec Blaise.

« Salut Draco! Bien dormi? » Demanda Blaise avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Draco lui rendit son sourire et répondit que oui. Blaise et lui s'était rapprocher tout au long de la semaine. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait Zabini n'était pas un total abrutis comme tout les autres Serpentards.

Ils se rendirent donc ensemble à la Grande salle. Dès qu'ils en eurent franchit les portes, Draco chercha immédiatement Harry des yeux à la table des Griffondors. Il ne savait pas trop comment c'était arriver, mais c'était devenu une habitude pour lui.

Il se sentit rassurer en voyant le griffondor entourer de ses amis en train de manger tranquillement. Il détourna les yeux et alla s'asseoir à coté de Blaise qui était déjà rendu à leur table. Il aperçut Pansy assise un peu plus loin qui l'observait bizarrement. Il lui jeta un regard glacial puis commença sa technique pour ne pas avoir à manger.

Pansy ne lui avait pas causé de problème depuis le petit incident devant la classe de défense contre les forces du mal et cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Après tout Blaise avait bien raison sur ce point, Pansy n'était pas du genre à ce laisser faire. 

Draco remarqua que Pansy n'arrêtait pas de le regarder depuis  qu'il était arrivé et il y avait un petit quelque chose dans son regard qui commençait à l'énerver. La même étrange sensation de ce matin l'envahit de nouveau. Elle était plus forte que jamais, mais il se força encore à l'ignorer. 

« Alors! Tu es prêt pour l'examen de potion? » Demanda Blaise avec bonne humeur.

Draco détourna ses yeux qui n'avaient pas quitté Parkinson depuis 5 bonnes minutes et les tourna plutôt vers le brunet assis à ses cotés. Il manqua donc le regard triomphant de Pansy qui tenait précieusement une petite fiole entre ses mains délicate. Elle se leva et s'approche du vampire par l'arrière.

_'Sa va lui apprendre qu'il ne faut jamais s'en prendre aux Parkinsons!'_  Pensa Pansy avec un sourire de jubilation sur les lèvres. Elle entamait enfin la dernière phase de son plan.

*******************

Draco ne se sentait pas bien. Depuis le petit incident de ce matin avec Parkinson, il avait toujours l'impression que quelque chose allait tourner mal. Pourtant tout l'avant-midi s'était passé sans problème. Il avait terminé son examen avec succès et avait passé le reste de la période à observer Potter se concentrer sur son propre examen.

Il avait été fasciné par la manière dont Harry mordille toujours sa lèvre inférieure quand il se concentre ou encore par la fâcheuse manie qu'à Harry de toujours se passer la main dans les cheveux  lorsqu'il est nerveux. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir passer ses mains dans ses boucles noires qui semblent toujours trouver le moyen de retomber dans les yeux vert de leur propriétaire. 

Draco se secoua la tête, se n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à Potter et encore moins de penser à ce genre de chose à son sujet. Cette étrange sensation de danger ne l'avait plus quitté depuis ce matin et maintenant elle semblait de plus en plus forte et surtout de plus en plus dure à oublier. 

Il devait maintenant se rendre à son cours de soins aux créatures magiques, mais pourtant il hésitait.

_'Peut-être que cette sensation veut vraiment m'avertir de quelque chose…' _ Pensa Draco en s'arrêtant devant les grandes portes qui mènent à l'extérieur. _'et puis c'est pas comme si c'était une grosse perte! Ce n'est que soins aux créatures magiques après tout!' _ Conclut-il finalement avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Il n'avait jamais aimé ce cours avant, mais maintenant qu'il était un vampire c'était devenu encore pire. Ce cours se passe à l'extérieur et même avec son médaillon pour le protéger du soleil, il se sentait toujours inconfortable. Il était capable de le supporter bien sûre, mais se n'était quand même pas plaisant et il était content de pouvoir y échapper cette fois-ci. Enfin… C'est ce qu'il pensait.

Harry se dépêchait pour ne pas arriver en retard au cours d'Hagrid. Il avait oublié son livre (encore une fois) et après près d'une demi-heure de perdue à essayé de convaincre ses amis qu'il était capable d'y aller seul, il l'avait enfin laisser partir.

Il se mit donc à courir parce qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes avant le début des cours et juste au moment où il tournait le dernier tournant pour se rendre au grande porte, il fonça directement dans une personne avec une telle force que si se n'étaient pas des réflexes de cette personne, il se serait probablement fracasser la tête par terre… pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux semaines.

« Je suis désolé… Je ne regardais pas où j'allais… » Dit Harry tout essoufflé. Il se retourna pour voir qui il avait heurté et qui l'avait rattrapé avec autant de facilité. Lorsqu'il vit son _sauveur_, Harry sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge. Il voulait aller lui parler depuis le début de la semaine et maintenant qu'ils étaient face à face, Harry ne savait plus du tout quoi dire.

Les yeux bleu de Draco fixaient intensément les siens et il lui semblait que le blond pouvait lire ses moindres pensées. Cela le rendait très mal à l'aise alors il préféra regardé le plancher qui avait de _si _magnifiques motifs.

Draco sourit légèrement en voyant les joues d'Harry rosirent après avoir dévié les yeux. Il avait été très surpris par le soudain impact, mais ses nouveaux réflexes lui avait permis de rattraper Harry avant qu'il ne se fasse mal.

Harry sentait encore le regard du vampire sur lui et le silence qui régnait autour d'eux commença à le rendre mal à l'aise. Il releva les yeux, mais cette fois préféra diriger son regard vers le nez du blond plutôt que ses yeux.

« Merci de m'avoir rattraper… »

« C'était naturel. Pourquoi est-ce que tu courais au juste? » Demanda Draco.

Harry se souvenant maintenant de pourquoi il était tant pressé, saisi le bras de Draco et le tira tant bien que mal vers les grandes portes. 

«Viens! On est déjà en retard! » Dit Harry d'une voix agacé.

Draco, en voyant bien que ses chances de sécher ce cours venaient de s'envoler, soupira et se laissa traîner par un Harry assez insistant. 

Dès qu'ils eurent franchit les portes et que le soleil vint toucher sa peau délicate, Draco sentit la sensation de malaise qu'il ressentait toujours, mais cette fois il y avait un petit quelque chose de différent.

_'Sa doit être parce qu'il est presque midi…' _ Pensa Draco en regarda curieusement le ciel tout en suivant Harry qui l'avait lâcher quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ils arrivèrent enfin où tout les autres étaient rassemblé et bien qu'Hagrid avait déjà commencer son cours, il ne les réprimanda pas. Il se contenta seulement de sourire largement à Harry et de faire un simple signe de tête à Draco. 

Draco alla se placer le plus près possible des arbres, en essayant d'être le plus à l'ombre qu'il le pouvait, mais malgré tout ses efforts son malaise semblait devenir de plus en plus fort.

Pansy regarda Draco arriver en compagnie de Draco et elle sentit une panique s'emparé d'elle. Sa potion n'avait pas encore pris effet! Se serait un vrai désastre si la potion prenait effet maintenant! Draco ne pourrait pas se mettre à l'abri et dieu seul sait ce qui se passerait. Elle ne dit pourtant rien et continua de faire semblant d'écouter cet abruti de demi-géant.

Harry avait rejoint ses amis et essaya d'écouter tant bien que mal la leçon qu'Hagrid essayait de leur apprendre à propos d'une sorte de limace étrange dont il n'avait pas compris le nom. Après un moment, même si il ne l'admettrais jamais, il cessa d'écouter son ami et tourna son attention vers un certain Serpentard qui semblait toujours attirer son attention ses derniers temps. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Draco à l'écart des autres près des arbres. Il semblait essayer de se cacher du soleil, mais sans grand succès apparemment.

_'Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas aller au soleil? Il a un médaillon exprès non?' _Se demanda-t-il en continuant d'observer attentivement le blond. Un coup de coude venant d'Hermione le força cependant à retourner son attention au cours qui prenait place.

Draco se sentait de plus en plus mal. Le soleil était très fort aujourd'hui et même si certain trouvait cela des plus réjouissant, lui, commençait à avoir vraiment chaud. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et avec l'autre déboutonna les premiers boutons de son uniforme. Cela ne sembla qu'empirer les choses. Il recula un peu plus vers les arbres, mais il était maintenant midi et le soleil était à son plus haut point et comme les arbres n'ont plus de feuilles l'automne, il n'avait plus aucun abris.

Il avait de plus en plus chaud et sa peau commençait à lui brûler. Il chercha de sa main le médaillon qu'il avait autour du cou en pensant qu'il l'avait peut-être perdu, mais le médaillon était encore là.

'Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe merde!' Pensa-t-il furieusement. Il regarda vers la classe et vit que personne ne lui prêtait attention. Ils étaient tous trop loin. 

Sa peau commença à lui brûler terriblement. C'était maintenant pire que la fois où il s'était mis la main sur un rond brûlant lorsqu'il était petit. Il essaya de retourner vers le château ou encore vers la _maison_ d'Hagrid, mais il trébucha par terre et il ne put empêcher un petit gémissement de douleur de lui échapper.

Harry qui s'inquiétait pour Malfoy retourna les yeux vers où il avait vu le Serpentard la dernière fois. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang dans les veines. Le vampire était part terre et sa peau, normalement si blanche était maintenant rouge et on pouvait voir de la fumée en émaner. 

Harry ne pensa pas une seconde à ce qu'il faisait. Il se mit à courir vers Draco, enleva sa propre cape et la plaça sur le vampire de façon à le cacher complètement du soleil. Ensuite il le leva du mieux qu'il le pouvait et essaya de le mener vers la maison d'Hagrid, mais à mi-chemin le blond s'écroula de nouveaux par terre. Il venait de perdre connaissance et Harry pouvait voir que même à travers la cape le soleil faisait encore du mal à Draco. Alors une fois encore sans réfléchir, Harry le prit dans ses bras d'une manière assez maladroite, mais tout aussi efficace et l'emmena aussi vite que possible à l'intérieur de la hutte d'Hagrid.

Le reste de la classe avait regardé tout ceci dans une sorte de transe. Personne ne comprenait ce qui venait de se passer, même Hagrid qui n'avait pas été mis au courant de la vampirisation du jeune Malfoy. Il demanda donc à toutes la classe de retourner au château sans attendre.

À l'intérieur du semblant de maison, Harry avait fermé tous les rideaux et placer Draco sur l'énorme lit du demi-géant. Il retourna vers Malfoy et retira lentement la cape de sur lui. Il ne put retenir le son de surprise qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. La peau qui avait l'air si douce et lisse de Draco, avait maintenant l'air d'avoir été brûlé au troisième degré et le blond semblait respirer avec difficulté.

Hagrid entra à ce moment là et lui ne se gêna pas pour montrer sa surprise.

« Mon dieu! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici Harry?? » Demanda-t-il brusquement.

« Va vite chercher madame pomfresh Hagrid! » Répondit Harry qui était sur le bord de la panique, il serrait frénétiquement la main de Draco dans la sienne. «Elle saura quoi faire! » Finit-il en se retournant vers le blond avec inquiétude.

À suivre…

Note de l'auteure : Bonsoir tout le monde! Désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre, mais comme je l'ai dit, je travaillais toute la semaine dernière et l'autre d'avant j'avais quelques problèmes comme vous le savez… Le début de ce chapitre à été très dur à écrire et je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça! J'espère que vous avez aimé et puisque vous avez attendu pendant si longtemps, je vais essayer de mettre un autre chapitre en fin de semaine! 

**Je tiens à remercier tout le monde qui ont reviewer le chapitre 7 et encore plus tout le monde qui m'ont écrit des messages encourageant dans la note de l'auteure. Ça m'a vraiment remonté! Je vous adore tous et même si je n'ai pas le temps de tous vous nommez sachez que je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante! Maintenant je vais aller me coucher avant que ma mère revienne me crier dessus parce que je suis encore debout à 3heure du mat! **

**Bonne nuit!**

**Kimmy15 –xxx-**


	10. Le miracle du sang

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

Attention : ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu! 

Pairing : H/D et peut-être d'autres.

Résum : Draco Malfoy se fait changer en vampire. Il demande de l'aide à Dumbledore qui s'occupe de régler son problème de sang. Lucius veut se servir du nouvel atout de son fils pour son maître. Harry se retrouve mêler au problème. H/D slash.

Chapitre 9: Le miracle du sang 

Cela faisait maintenant près de 20 minutes qu'Hagrid était parti chercher madame Pomfresh et il n'était toujours pas revenu. Harry commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Draco était encore sans connaissance et son état avait l'air d'empirer.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend aussi longtemps! » Cria presque Harry. Il était en train d'éponger doucement le front brûlant du vampire avec une petite serviette trempe. Cela lui avait semblé être une bonne idée il y a quelques minutes, mais sa n'avait pas l'air d'améliorer les choses du tout.

C'était plutôt le contraire, le visage de Draco était pris dans une grimace de douleur même pendant son sommeil. Alors ne sachant plus quoi faire pour l'aider, Harry jeta la serviette trempe par terre et s'assit au côté du vampire.

Il prit le temps d'observer le jeune homme devant lui. Draco était salement amoché. De grande brûlure couvrait presque la totalité de son corps et ses vêtements habituellement si parfait était maintenant bon pour la poubelle. 

Harry remarqua le petit médaillon qui était sensé empêcher qu'une telle chose arrive. Il l'enleva doucement du cou du blond en prenant bien soins de ne pas lui faire mal.

_'Pourquoi est-ce que ce truc n'a pas marché?' _ Se demanda-t-il en examinant attentivement le petit dragon entre ses mains. Soudainement quelque chose qui s'était passé ce matin lui revint en mémoire…

------- flash back -------

Harry était assis tranquillement à la table des Gryffondors en train de savourer ses délicieuses crêpes. Ron et Hermione étaient assis de chaque côté de lui et étaient encore une fois en train de se chicaner pour rien.

_Harry était tellement habituer à leurs petites querelles qu'il ne se donna même pas la peine de les écouter. _

_Lorsqu'il releva la tête de ses crêpes qu'il venait de finir, il remarqua que Draco était en train de parler à un autre Serpentard dont Harry ne se rappelait pas le nom. Il les regarda un moment puis se mit à observer les autres Serpentards autour d'eux. Crabbe et Goyle s'empiffraient comme d'habitude, un groupe de première année les regardaient faire avec une certaine fascination et Parkinson regardait Draco avec un sourire presque maléfique au coin des lèvres._

_Harry fronça les sourcils au dernier. Il avait entendu parler de la manière dont Draco avait remis la fausse blonde à sa place et il se demandait qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien trafiquer. À en juger par son sourire se n'était manifestement rien de bon._

_Harry ne pouvait rien faire d'où il se trouvait, alors il ne fit qu'observer de la manière la plus subtile qu'il le pouvait. Ses amis s'inquièteraient encore plus si il le voyait en train d'observer des Serpentards._

_Pansy ne fit rien pendant un bon moment et Harry en vint même à penser qu'il s'était peut-être tromper sur ces intentions, mais juste au moment où il allait finalement abandonner et partir se préparer pour son examen de potion, elle se leva de sa place avec son verre entre les mains._

Harry la regarda avec inquiétude s'avancer vers Draco par l'arrière. Juste alors qu'elle passait en arrière du blond elle *trébucha* sur quelque chose et renversa le contenu de son verre en plein sur Draco… ou plutôt en plein sur le cou de Draco…

-------- fin du flash back -------

Harry se frappa le front pour sa stupidité. Au moment où sa s'était passé, il s'était dit que si c'était sa la revanche de Pansy, elle était encore plus idiote qu'il le pensait, mais maintenant il comprenait tout. Le truc que Pansy avait *renversé* sur Draco avait d'une certaine manière détruit les effets protecteurs du médaillon.

Harry sentait à présent la culpabilité l'envahir. Tout ce qui se passait était sa faute, si seulement il avait fait quelque chose au lieu de rester assis comme un imbécile à regarder et c'était aussi sa faute si Draco était sorti dehors au lieu de rester dans le château. C'était aussi sa faut si Sirius était mort et encore un fois sa faute pour Cédric.

Harry refoula les larmes qu'il sentait lui picoter les yeux et se reprit en main du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il devait absolument faire quelque chose pour aider le blond qui était à ses côtés. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant une solution, mais il ne vit rien qui pourrait l'aider.

L'impuissance remplaça bientôt la culpabilité, mais il refusa d'abandonner.

_'Allons réfléchi Harry! Si seulement il n'était pas un vampire rien de tout ça serait arriver!' _Pensa Harry sur le bord de la crise de nerf.

Soudain son visage s'illumina en repensant à ce qu'il venait de penser.

_'Mais oui un vampire!' _ Tous les films de vampires qu'il avait vus repassèrent alors dans sa tête et une des seules choses qui coïncidaient c'était le sang. Quand ces vampires buvaient du sang, ils guérissaient comme magiquement. 

Avec cette idée en tête, Harry se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine d'Hagrid. La-bas, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait sans problème. Il revint vers Draco avec un couteau aiguiser en main. 

Il s'assit, prit une grande respiration et ce fit une grande entaille sur le poignet. Les yeux rivés sur Draco il avança sa main dégoulinante de sang vers la bouche entrouverte du vampire en chantant mentalement _'Faites que sa marche, faite que sa marche!'_

Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur la langue du blond et, au plus grand bonheur d'Harry, il commença à bouger un peu. Comme si il en voulait plus mais n'était pas capable de le faire.

Harry avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, plaça son poignet exactement sur les lèvres de Draco et il attendit patiemment.

Draco reprit connaissance au goût de délicieuses gouttes de sang déposer sur sa langue. Il essaya de bouger pour en avoir plus, mais il avait tellement mal partout qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il  sentit alors la source de ce sang venir se placer sur ses lèvres. Il se mit à lécher et sucer ce sang qui était si délicieux qu'il en avait la tête qui tournait. Ses forces lui revenaient peu à peu et dès qu'il le put, il plaça ses propres mains sur celle qui le nourrissait.

Harry regardait tout ce qui se passait avec surprise et intérêt. Il pouvait voir toutes les brûlures du vampire disparaîtrent à mesure qu'il buvait son sang. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir important en voyant que c'était *lui* qui faisait cela. Draco allait bien aller et c'était grâce à lui. 

Lorsque Harry vit les mains de Draco venir lui serrer le poignet d'une manière désespéré et qu'il sentit la langue et les lèvres de Draco aller encore plus vite comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne le laisse plus boire de son sang, Harry sentit son cœur sauter un bond et il rassura le blond immédiatement.

« Shhh… Prend ton temps je ne vais nul part… » Murmura-t-il à l'oreille du vampire en lui caressant les cheveux de sa main libre. « Je reste avec toi… »

Tout de suite après qu'il est dit ces paroles, il sentit les mains de Draco se desserrer et aussi sa bouche ralentir. Harry sourit en voyant cela et continua de lui caresser les cheveux.

Draco fut rassurer en entendant la voix douce d'Harry lui murmurer qu'il restait avec lui. Il pouvait maintenant prendre le temps de savourer chaque petite gouttelette de ce sang si délicieux qui lui avait tant manqué.

Harry aussi savourait ce moment, mais d'une autre façon que le blond. Même si ce n'était que sur son poignet, les douces lèvres du blond lui transmettaient des sensations qui lui faisait lentement perdre la tête. Sa respiration était déjà saccadée et il devait se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir.

Draco lui ne se donnait même plus cette peine et gémissait sans gêne à présent. LE sang délicieux sur sa langue, l'odeur captivante d'Harry et la sensation fantastique de ces mains dans ses cheveux en était trop pour lui. Il dut par contre arrêter à son plus grand regret. Il avait déjà prit trop de sang et il le savait, alors en contrecœur il détacha sa bouche du poignet d'Harry et d'une dernière léchée referma la longue plaie. Il ouvra lentement les yeux et vit le visage d'Harry juste au-dessus du sien. Il pouvait le sentir trembler légèrement et s'en inquiéta.

« Est-ce que sa va? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Harry se sentait se perdre dans les yeux argentés du vampire et ne put qu'acquiescer faiblement de la tête. Ils étaient encore très proche et les lèvres du blond le captivaient de leur rougeur. Il s'approcha encore plus du vampire et ses yeux se fermèrent tout seuls.

Draco avait des papillons dans le ventre et il sentait ses propres mains se mettrent à trembler. Il ferma les yeux et ferma le peu de distance qui les séparait.

Au début se n'était que deux pairs de lèvres qui se touchaient, puis Draco commença doucement à caresser les lèvres d'Harry et lorsqu'Harry commença à répondre au baiser il vit des étoiles.

Harry avait l'impression de voler. Embrasser Draco dépassait de loin son expérience avec Cho l'année dernière. Il sentit bientôt la langue de Draco passer sur ses lèvres en une demande pour entrer et il lui accorda aussitôt. 

Lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent un fort gémissement se fit entendre et les mains se mêlèrent bientôt à la partie. Harry pouvait sentir que toutes les brûlures qu'avait Draco avaient été remplacer par de la peau douce et sans aucune imperfection. 

Juste au moment où les deux commençaient vraiment à se perdre dans le moment le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre les firent se séparer rapidement. En fait tellement rapidement qu'Harry se retrouva par terre. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la porte et virent madame Pomfresh et Hagrid qui étaient rester figer avec de grands yeux dans le cadre de porte.

À suivre…

Note de l'auteure : Salut tout le monde! Encore une fois je suis désolée du retard. Je n'ai pas vraiment de raison valable cette fois alors je m'excuse encore plus. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Ils se sont enfin embrasser, alors j'espère que vous êtes contents. Je passe tout de suite aux remerciements!

**Onarluca : **Merci pour tes encouragements! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi!

**laurie : **Merci d'avoir reviewer! J'espère que tu as aimé cette partie aussi.

**Hannange : **lol désolé mais je ne pense pas que je vais tuer Pansy… Je ne sais pas trop encore ce que je vais faire avec elle, mais en tout cas. Merci d'Avoir reviewer!

**Zang972 : **Merci de m'avoir dit ce que tu pensais vraiment. J'ai essayer d'exprimer plus les sentiments d'Harry dans ce chapitre, je sais pas si j'ai réussis alors dit moi ce que tu en penses. Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Orlina : **Merci de te préoccuper de moi, je vais très bien maintenant. Si tu veux prendre Draco dans tes bras maintenant tu peux, mais tu vas avoir à faire à un Harry jaloux alors fait attention ;-) Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Saael' : **J'espère que tu as aimé tes vacances et que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi! Je vois pas pourquoi tu es désolé, mais je te pardonne quand même ;-) Dit moi se que tu penses de ce chapitre! Merci d'Avoir reviewer!

**Lullule : **Non inquiète-toi pas j'aurais pas tuer Draco! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**LOU4 : **Non elle est pas debout à 3h. Elle s'est lever pour aller au toilette et moi j'étais encore debout alors disons qu'elle ne la pas très bien pris. Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Kamy : **hon c'est vraiment mignon ce que tu m'as écrit! Merci beaucoup j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi!

**celine.s : **Ne t'inquiète pas pour Draco, comme tu vois il va très bien. Merci de te donner la peine de reviewer! 

**Celinette : **Oh tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser! Je suis très bien placer pour comprendre ce que c'est que de ne pas avoir de temps! Contente que tu aies aimé mon dernier chapitre et j'espère que tu as aimé celui là aussi! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Remus James Lupin : **Merci pour tous ces encouragements. Je suis contente de savoir qu'une personne de plus aime ce que je fais. J'espère que tu as aimé cette parti aussi. Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Alors je pense que c'est tout. Si j'ai oublier quelqu'un je m'excuse. Bonne journée tout le monde!

**Kimmy15 –xxx-**


	11. Effet secondaire

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

Attention : ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu! 

Pairing : H/D et peut-être d'autres.

Résum : Draco Malfoy se fait changer en vampire. Il demande de l'aide à Dumbledore qui s'occupe de régler son problème de sang. Lucius veut se servir du nouvel atout de son fils pour son maître. Harry se retrouve mêler au problème. H/D slash.

**Chapitre 10 : Effet secondaire**

Harry sentit ce qui devait être tout ce qui lui restait de sang lui monter à la tête tellement il se sentait gêner par la situation. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'ils avaient vu, mais pour qu'ils soient encore tous les deux figer dans le cadre de porte sa ne devait pas être bon signe.

Harry regarda les deux adultes dans le cadrage de porte, puis Draco qui avait l'air de se foutre complètement de la situation et il se dit qu'il était aussi bien de parler parce que sinon ils allaient y passer la journée.

« Hum… j'étais en train de… donner du sang à Draco… » Dit Harry d'une voix basse avec les yeux rivés sur le tapis qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs très confortable.

Madame Pomfresh et Hagrid sortirent enfin de leur stupeur et entrèrent dans la petite maison. Hagrid regardait à peu près tout sauf Harry et Draco. Pompom, elle se contenta de serrer les lèvres et de s'approcher du vampire qui avait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres tout à fait à son aise. En ce moment Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir un aussi bon contrôle de soi que lui.

« Comme vous sentez-vous monsieur Malfoy? » Demanda Pomfresh d'une voix professionnel.

« En pleine forme pour quelqu'un qui vient de passer à un cheveu de finir en un tas de cendre devant tout le monde. » Répondit Draco d'une voix sarcastique. Il était encore confortablement évaché sur l'énorme lit d'Hagrid, mais il se releva un peu avant de continuer en pointant du doigt son médaillon qu'Harry avait laissé tomber sur les couvertures. « Pourquoi est-ce que cette stupide amulette n'a pas fonctionnée? »

Madame Pomfresh prit le médaillon avec un air penseur pendant qu'Hagrid préparait du thé en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Personne ne l'avait mit au courant a propos de Malfoy étant un vampire. Harry, lui, avait de la difficulté à rester éveiller sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

« Parkinson… » Finit-il par dire avec difficulté.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et Draco fut tout de suite inquiet à le voir dans cet état.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? » Demanda Draco à l'infirmière en descendant du lit pour venir ce placer par terre à côté du Gryffondor qui s'était maintenant endormi.

« Hum… Pour aller aussi bien tu as dû lui prendre beaucoup de sang. » Lui répondit Pompom d'un ton réprobateur en examinant Harry. 

« Désolé… Je me suis laisser emporter… » Dit Draco regrettant déjà ses actions. Il plaça doucement une des mèches de cheveux d'Harry derrière ses oreilles.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien aller? » Demanda Hagrid qui parlait pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentrer chez lui.

« Oui il devrait s'en remettre assez rapidement avec du repos, mais il ne donnera plus de sang avant longtemps. » Dit-elle en lançant un regard entendu vers Draco qui hocha la tête. « Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de dire au juste? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Il a dit Parkinson, mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi… » Répondit Hagrid en mangeant un de ses biscuits maison.

« Monsieur Malfoy vous savez pourquoi il a dit cela? » Demanda Pomfresh.

« Non madame. » Répondit Draco de sa voix d'enfant qui ne ment jamais. Il savait bien entendu pourquoi Harry avait dit ça, mais il comptait s'occuper lui-même de Pansy et il ne pourrait rien faire si les professeurs le faisaient alors il tint sa langue. « Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant que le médaillon ne fonctionne plus? » Il avait presque peur d'entendre la réponse, après tout Severus lui avait bien dit que s'il arrivait quelque chose a celui-ci il n'en aurait pas d'autre.

« Je l'ignore… Je vais aller en parler avec le professeur Rogue et Albus, mais pour l'instant vous allez rester ici jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. » Dit l'infirmière en se relevant. « Sa ne te dérange pas j'espère mon cher Hagrid? »

« Non aucun problème. J'ai une autre classe qui devrait arriver dans une quinzaine de minutes de toute façon. » Lui répondit le garde chasse avec un grand sourire.

« Très bien, moi je retourne à l'infirmerie. S'il y a des complications avec Harry venez me chercher. » Dit-elle et juste comme elle allait sortir elle fut interromput par la voix du jeune vampire.

« Pourriez-vous ne parler à personne de ce que vous avez vu en entrant? » Demanda Draco en regardant Madame Pomfresh intensément. « J'apprécierais beaucoup. » Finit-il.

Elle lui fit signe que oui de la tête et quitta la petite maison.

Dès qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, un lourd et déplaisant silence s'installa entre Hagrid et Draco. Ces deux la n'avaient pas la meilleures des histoires derrière eux et ils ne s'appréciaient pas énormément non plus.

Pour briser le silence, Hagrid demanda, « Hum… Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à manger? » en tendant une assiette de biscuit fait maison.

Draco regarda les biscuits avec un dégoût évidant dans les yeux.

« Désolé je ne mange plus. » _Et même si je mangeais encore, jamais je n'aurais touché à une de ces choses dégoûtantes que vous me tendez._ Il s'abstenu de dire la dernière partie à voix haute de crainte de ce faire jeter dehors en plein soleil, mais le sourire arrogant qu'il avait sur les lèvres parlait de lui-même.

Hagrid ne fit que hocher la tête puis il replaça l'assiette sur le comptoir et il se dépêcha de reparler avant qu'un nouveau silence leur tombe dessus.

« Alors comment on se sent quand on est un vampire? » Demanda-t-il avec entrain.

Draco lui lança un regard noir comme réponse. Il prit ensuite Harry dans ses bras et alla le déposer délicatement sur le lit en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller.

Hagrid regarda la scène sans dire un mot. Il était apparent pour lui que ce jeune homme ressentait quelque chose pour Harry, mais comme les Malfoy étaient reconnus pour dénier leurs émotions, il préféra tenir sa langue pour une fois. Au moins de cette façon il n'avait pas à affronter le tempérament légendaire du jeune homme. Il sourit en voyant le blond prendre la main du brunet et commencer à lui dessiner des ronds sur la paume. Il était temps pour lui de s'en aller. 

Hadrid sortit de la maisonnette et Draco ne s'en rendit même pas compte tellement il était captiver par son observation du survivant.

À suivre…

Note de l'auteure : Salut tout le monde! Je suis désolé pour la longueur de ce chapitre je sais qu'il est vraiment court et qu'il s'y passe pas grand chose, mais je vous promets que la semaine prochaine je vais faire un super long chapitre pour me faire pardonner! C'est juste que demain je m'en vais chez mon père et que je passe la fin de semaine là donc j'ai pas le temps de faire un plus long chapitre. C'était soit ça ou rien alors je me suis dit que vous aimeriez mieux ça! Je passe tout de suite aux remerciements!

Oh et dernière petite chose, j'aimerais savoir si vous voulez que cette histoire ait une fin triste ou heureuse. En d'autre mot si vous voulez que Draco meure à la fin ou non. J'ai pas encore décidé alors sa m'aiderait beaucoup si vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez.

Hanna : Oui je sais j'avais remarquer, les reviews non plus ne marche pas très bien je ne les ai pas reçu par e-mail. Je t'envoie un e-mail tout de suite! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Cyngathi : Contente que tu aie aimé mon dernier chapitre. Merci d'avoir reviewer!

 sass *malfoy* : Oh moi j'adore les vampires comme tu peux le voir et sa à l'air de rien comme ça, mais c'est pas facile d'écrire la-dessus! J'ai surtout aimé le deuxième Blade moi, j'ai trouvé que sa faisait changement des autres films de vampires qu'est-ce que tu en penses? En tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et merci d'avoir reviewer!

Laurie : Merci pour les compliments et merci d'Avoir reviewer!!

Celinette : Merci pour les compliments! Je fais du mieux que je peux pour mettre le plus de tendresse possible sans que sa aie l'air idiot et sa à peut-être l'air idiot mais c pas facile lol! En tout cas merci d'Avoir reviewer!

LOU4 : lol moi j'aimerais plutot ça être à la place d'Hagrid ou Pomfresh. J'aimerais encore mieux être à la place d'Harry, mais bon on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie! Merci d'Avoir reviewer et ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas ma mère qui va m'empêcher d'écrire sa!!

Blurp : merci des compliments et merci d'Avoir reviewer!

Remus James Lupin : lol je sais pas pourquoi, mais ta review me fait rire! En tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère que même si ce chapitre était court tu vas continuer à la lire. Dit moi ce que tu penses sur si Draco devrait mourir à la fin ou non, sa m'aiderait beaucoup. Merci d'Avoir reviewer!

Zan972 : Oh et bien je suis contente que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre à ce point! J'ai pas encore décidé de la ce que je vais faire pour la vengeance de Draco alors si tu as des idées ne te gêne pas! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Saael' : Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes toujours autant mon histoire! Je sais pas trop comment faire pour décrire encore plus la scène du pendantif par exemple. Si je l'ai fait en flash back c'est parce que je savais pas trop comment l'écrire en normal alors si tu as des idées ne te gêne pas pour les dire parce que je peux toujours éditer un chapitre! En tout cas merci pour la recommandation des fics de Nakhemda et merci d'avoir reviewer!

Clau : Salut! Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements, désolé je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller lire les nouveaux chapitre de ta fic, mais je vais le faire bientôt! Et aussi je voulais te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter pour mon autre fic, j'ai comme un manque d'inspiration en ce moment, mais je vais essayer de mettre un nouveau chap la semaine prochaine alors si sa t'intéresse encore… En tout cas merci d'Avoir reviewer!

Blaise le poussin masqu : Merci pour les encouragements et merci aussi d'avoir reviewer! Est-ce que vous êtes deux au juste? 

Celine.s : Alors tu vas être encore plus contente que le lendemain même que tu aies lu le dernier chapitre j'en mets un autre! Désolé si celui-ci est plus petit, mais comme j'ai dit le prochain va être beaucoup plus long! Merci d'Avoir reviewer!

Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié quelqu'un mais ff.net va vraiment mal ces temps-ci avec les reviews et tout alors je m'excuse. Je vous aime tous! Bonne nuit!

Kimmy15 –xxx-


	12. Décision et Lucius Malfoy

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

Attention : ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu! 

Pairing : H/D et peut-être d'autres.

Résum : Draco Malfoy se fait changer en vampire. Il demande de l'aide à Dumbledore qui s'occupe de régler son problème de sang. Lucius veut se servir du nouvel atout de son fils pour son maître. Harry se retrouve mêler au problème. H/D slash.

Chapitre 11 : La décision et Lucius Malfoy

Draco était perdu dans ses pensées. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'Harry était plonger dans un profond sommeil et Draco ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde, mais pourtant ses pensées étaient ailleurs. 

Il pensait surtout à son père. Ce petit incident devant toute la classe n'allait pas lui échapper bien longtemps et Draco savait qu'il aurait des explications à fournir lorsque son père le confronterait. Il pensait beaucoup à Harry aussi, comment les derniers évènements allaient eux aussi lui causer des problèmes.

Draco soupira de fatigue. Tout ce qui se passait dernièrement semblait ne lui emmener que des problèmes et la fatigue émotionnelle commençait à le rattraper. Il regarda avec envie le jeune homme étendu devant lui qui semblait si paisible, mais il ne pouvait pas dormir maintenant. Il devait trouver quelque chose à dire à son père et aussi penser à ce qu'il ferait à Pansy, mais plus il regardait le brunet dormir, plus ses pensées s'éloignaient de son père et Pansy pour se tourner vers ce même brunet.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec toi… » Murmura Draco à lui-même en caressant la joue du Gryffondor endormi.

Un sourire se forma sur son visage en voyant Harry se tourner vers lui au contact de ses mains.

Draco n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait entre lui et le Gryffondor. Tout ce qu'il faisait avec lui ces derniers temps était spontanés, ce qui était très contraire à ses habitudes. Normalement, Draco prenait toujours le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, mais lorsqu'il était avec Harry, c'était comme si les conséquences n'avaient plus aucune importance et que tout ce qui comptait était le moment présent. Il détestait ce manque de contrôle, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'en empêcher. 

Le blond détourna les yeux du jeune homme endormi et se leva du lit brusquement. Il avait besoin d'une cigarette et c'était même urgent. Il fouilla ses poches extérieures frénétiquement, mais ne les trouva pas. Il chercha ensuite dans ses poches intérieures et c'est avec soulagement qu'il trouva son paquet. Il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma rapidement avec sa baguette. Il sentit un immense soulagement l'envahir lorsqu'il inspira lentement la fumée de sa cigarette. Il n'avait pas fumé une seule fois depuis le jour où il était devenu vampire et franchement cela commençait à lui manquer.

« Je ne savais pas que tu fumais. »

Draco se retourna brusquement en entendant la voix d'Harry. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas retourner s'assoire à coté du Gryffondor et l'embrasser passionnément. Les cheveux ébouriffer et les lèvres rougis par le sommeil le rendaient assez sexy merci, mais Draco devait d'abord pensé à certaine chose avant de se lancer dans une histoire avec le brunet.

« Sa m'arrive des fois… » Dit Draco d'une voix sans aucune émotion. « Tu devrais te recoucher » Fini-t-il en détournant les yeux.

« Je ne suis plus fatiguer. » Répondit Harry en se levant et en s'approchant du blond.

« Je me fiche que tu sois fatiguer ou non. Pomfresh a dit que tu avais besoin de repos. » Dit Draco d'un ton dur.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend? » Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Est-ce que sa va? »

Draco soupira et inspira longuement sur sa cigarette avant de répondre méchamment, « Mêle-toi donc de ce qui te regarde le balafré! »

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. Il venait juste de lui sauver la vie et c'est de cette façon que Draco le remerciait. Il commençait à en avoir vraiment assez de toutes ces histoires surtout qu'il ne comprenait plus du tout ce qui se passait entre eux. Il savait que Draco lui parlait comme ça seulement parce que lui non plus ne savait plus trop quoi pensé, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'envoyer promener.

« Non, mais je peux savoir c'est quoi ton problème! J'en ai marre de ta putain d'attitude de fils à papa! » Cria-t-il. « Tu sauras que dans la vraie vie, on peut pas traiter les gens comme de la merde juste parce qu'on est un peu dépasser par les évènements! Revient un peu sur terre espèce de connard arrogant! »

Draco était très surpris par le petit speech d'Harry. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'engueulaient, mais cette fois ce que lui avait dit Harry semblait avoir plus d'importance pour lui et en plus il savait que c'était vrai. Il avait souvent tendance à se cacher derrière des mots qu'il ne pensait même pas la plupart du temps.

Il soupira de nouveaux et écrasa sa cigarette. 

« Tu as raison… Je sais que je suis un connard arrogant et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai été élevé comme ça alors je ne peux pas y faire grand chose. » Il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux avant de continuer. « Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe entre nous Potter et c'est vraiment frustrant! J'ai toujours envie de te plaquer sur un mur et de t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que tu en oublies même ton propre nom, mais en même temps je sais que je ne peux pas parce que c'est contraire à tout ce qu'on m'a apprit depuis que je suis né. » Sa voix avait pris un ton si intense qu'Harry en eut des frissons, mais certainement pas de peur.

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire… » Murmura Harry. Toute sa colère l'avait quitté et avait été remplacée par de la compréhension. Ils se tenaient là tous les deux si proche que leurs respirations s'emmêlaient. Il savait vraiment ce que Draco voulait dire. Il n'avait peut-être pas de parents comme lui, mais ses amis seraient sûrement pires s'ils apprenaient ce qu'il y avait entre eux. « Moi aussi je me ferais sûrement tuer par mes amis s'ils l'apprenaient, mais je sais que j'aime ce qui se passe entre nous et que je ne veux pas que sa s'arrête avant même que sa ait commencé. » Il avait dit la dernière partie avec tellement de conviction qu'il s'étonna lui-même.

Draco le regardait avec un air incertain d'écrit clairement dans ses yeux qui était bleus en ce moment. Lui aussi il ne voulait pas que sa s'arrête, mais est-ce qu'il était prêt à risquer que son père l'apprenne? Ou encore a ce que toute l'école l'apprenne? Il y pensa un moment avant de prendre sa décision. Il ferma le peu de distance qui les séparait et embrassa longuement le brunet.

Ils se séparèrent lorsque l'oxygène commença à manquer. Draco appuya son front contre celui d'Harry et lui dit, « D'accord, mais sa doit rester entre nous. »

Harry lui répondit avec un grand sourire et l'embrassa de nouveau.

***************

Lorsque la nuit fut tomber, Draco put enfin sortir de cette misérable petite cabane qu'Hagrid appelait sa maison. Il marchait lentement en direction de l'école en repensant avec un sourire aux évènements de la journée. 

Elle n'avait pas été des plus relaxante, mais avait eut ses bons cotés aussi. Harry et lui avait passé tout l'après-midi à se bécoter et à s'explorer l'un l'autre sur le grand lit du demi-géant.

Harry était retourner au château un peu plus tôt pour le souper et après que sa principale source de distraction fut disparut, Draco s'était bien vite ennuyer avec Hagrid comme seul compagnie. Un Hagrid pas très bavard en plus puisqu'il les avait retrouvés pour la deuxième fois de la journée dans une position assez compromettante. Il n'avait encore une fois rien dit au plus grand soulagement du Gryffondor.

Donc Draco marchait  tranquillement vers le château, mais encore une fois il sentit cette sensation étrange qui lui disait que quelque chose mal allait bientôt lui arriver. Cette fois il l'écouta et se mit sur ses gardes, mais tout semblait normal autour de lui et ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait encore se faire mordre par un vampire ou quelque chose du genre.

C'était une soirée totalement automnale, avec ses vents froids et son ciel nuageux. Draco qui avait maintenant froid presque en permanence, avait vraiment hâte de retrouver sa salle commune chauffer et le confort d'un bon gros divan. Il accéléra donc le pas et bientôt il franchissait les grandes portes de l'entrée. Il ne s'attendait pas par contre à ce que le directeur, son parrain et son père soient tous les trois assis à l'attendre dans l'entrée. Il se sentit soudainement très nerveux à la vue de son père qui le regardait avec des yeux glacer.

« Ha bonsoir Draco! Comment allez-vous? » Demanda aimablement le directeur.

« Je vais bien. » Répondit Draco avec un calme qu'il ne ressentait pas du tout en ce moment.

« Je voudrais parler à mon fils seul à seul professeur. » Dit Lucius Malfoy d'une voix qui ne trahissait aucune émotion.

« Bien sur, vous pouvez utiliser cette salle de classe si vous voulez. » Répondit Albus en ignorant totalement Severus qui lui faisait discrètement signe de refuser. 

Lucius lui fit un léger signe de tête comme remerciement et se dirigea vers la salle inoccupée. Draco n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire pour le suivre sans un mot. 

Une fois que les deux blonds eurent quitté le hall, Severus Rogue se tourna vers Dumbledore avec un regard furieux.

« Pourquoi l'avez vous laissé faire Albus! Il est évident qu'il va essayer de convaincre Draco d'utiliser son vampirisme contre nous! »

« Ait confiance Severus, je crois bien que le jeune Malfoy est moins intéresser parle coté sombre que vous le croyez et puis de toute façon monsieur Malfoy a parfaitement le droit de venir visiter son fils si il le veut je ne peux rien faire contre cela. » Répondit calmement Dumbledore.

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez que j'ignore albus? » Demanda Severus avec curiosité.

« Vous le saurez bien assez tôt mon bon Severus, bien assez tôt… »

**************

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de classe inoccupée, Draco occupait toutes ses années d'expériences en mensonges à essayer de ne pas paraître nerveux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que parfaitement composer devant son père sinon il savait que sa punition pour avoir mentit serait encore pire.

Lucius caressait nonchalamment sa cane à tête de serpent qu'il emmenait partout avec lui et observait son fils.

Draco savait qu'il faisait cela exprès pour le rendre encore plus nerveux et qu'intérieurement Lucius mourrait d'impatience de lui donner une bonne correction. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul en voyant son père sortir sa baguette de sa longue canne, mais il s'était énerver pour rien puisque son père s'en servi seulement pour jeter un sort de silence sur la pièce.

« J'ai appris la plus intéressante des nouvelles aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu sais de quoi je parle Draco? » Demanda son père d'une voix dangereusement calme.

« Non père. » Répondit aussitôt Draco de la voix la plus calme qu'il pouvait. Puis tout d'un coup, sans qu'il puisse réagir, son père l'avait plaqué violemment contre un mur et le tenait par la gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de mentir Draco!?! » Lucius était rigide de fureur et son regard brûlant transperçait complètement le jeune Malfoy.

Draco essaya de répondre, mais Lucius serrait sa gorge trop fort et aucun son ne put sortir. Il avait de la difficulté à respiré, mais il savait que son père ne lâcherait pas de si tôt. 

« Quoi tu ne réponds pas? La question est trop difficile pour toi peut-être? » Il détacha ses mains du cou de son fils et lui donna un gros cou de poing dans le ventre qui fit Draco se plier en deux, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Ne… jamais… mentir… » Répondit finalement Draco avec difficulté. Il savait que son père ne pouvait utiliser de sort interdit tant qu'ils étaient dans l'école, mais cela ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Son père savait utiliser des moyens moldus beaucoup plus pires lorsqu'il le fallait.

« C'est bien Draco, c'est bien… Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu m'as menti. » Demanda-t-il en le frappant de nouveau dans le ventre et en le poussant rudement par terre.

« Je n'ai pas menti! »

« Ne soit pas insolent avec moi jeune homme! » dit froidement Lucius en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre. « Laisse moi reformuler ma question alors, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit au sujet de ta transformation? Ne veux-tu pas faire le bonheur de ton père et de ton futur maître? » Lucius le releva brusquement de par terre et le remis sur ses pieds en le replaquant de nouveau contre le mur. 

« Non ce n'est pas cela du tout! Je voulais… maîtriser mon vampirisme avant de vous en parlez… Pour que vous soyez encore plus fière de moi… » fini Draco qui commençait à regretter amèrement de ne pas avoir pris le temps de penser à une meilleure excuse au lieu de sa séance d'embrassage. 

« Ah oui… vraiment… » Murmura Lucius qui était maintenant vraiment proche de son visage.

Draco sentit la main de son père lui ouvrir la bouche et une autre venir lui toucher les canines. C'était une sensation assez étrange mais pas déplaisante. Il avait son propre sang dans la bouche à cause des coups qu'il avait reçus et il sentit ses dents poussées sans qu'il le veuille.

Lucius se coupa le bout du doigt par accident, mais malgré cela il souriait à pleines dents d'avoir la confirmation que son fils était un vampire. Il imaginait déjà la promotion qu'il aurait dans les rangs de Voldemort pour lui avoir offert un si beau cadeau. Peut-être que son fils n'était pas un si bon à rien que cela finalement.

« C'est vraiment gentil de ta part Draco, mais je vais prendre ton entraînement en main dès maintenant. » Draco se sentit frissonner à ses mots. Il se souvenait que trop bien du dernier entraînement que son père lui avait fait et en plus le sang de son père qui coulait dans sa bouche lui levait le cœur. « Je te redonnerai des nouvelles la-dessus. » Il s'éloigna de Draco et lui jeta un simple petit sort de guérison pour cacher ce qu'il avait fait, puis il quitta la pièce sans même lui dire un au revoir. 

À suivre…

Note de l'auteure : Et un autre de chapitre de fait! Je l'ai fait extra long comme j'avais promis! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai eu autant de reviews pour le dernier chapitre! Il était pourtant si court… en tout cas maintenant je connais votre point de vu pour la fin et ne vous inquiétez même si je sais pas encore comment sa va finir, je vais faire de mon mieux pour faire un happy end, vu que c'est ce que tout le monde veut! Alors je passe tout de suite aux remerciements!

Artemis : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et ne t'inquiète pas comme j'ai dit je vais essayer de faire une fin heureuse! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Laurie : Ne t'inquiète pas je compte bien terminer cette fic et je suis très contente que tu l'aimes! Merci d'avoir reviewer!… Je viens juste de me rendre compte que tu as reviewer deux fois alors je te dis deux fois merci lol!

Saael : Tout d'abord je tiens à te dire merci pour tes commentaires, ils m'aident beaucoup. Tu as raison pour le début de l'autre chapitre et j'avais même pas remarquer désolé… Pour le médaillon, je vais en parler dans le prochain chapitre et je vais me faire un plaisir d'appuyer sur le dégoût de Draco lorsqu'il boit le sang de quelqu'un d'autre! Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer et continue à me dire qu'est-ce que je fais de mal!

Lululle : lol inquiète-toi pas j'étais pas pour tuer Draco dans les premiers chapitres sa aurait été stupide de ma part! et puis franchement je penses pas pouvoir tuer mon petit dray chéri! Lol en tout cas merci d'avoir reviewer!

Ototo : Ne t'inquiète pas comme j'ai dit je vais faire un happy end puisque c'est ce que tout le monde veut! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fic! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Skaï Blue : Ok je vais pas te faire pleurer, je ne tuerai pas Draco… enfin je pense… si je le fais se sera vraiment en dernier recours et je ne vais jamais jusque là alors ne t'inquiète pas! C'est presque sure par exemple que quelqu'un va mourir puisque c'est une guerre, mais je ne touche pas à Harry ou Draco c'est promis! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Audlydou : lol c'est clair je ne touche pas à Draco! Merci pour les encouragements et pour avoir reviewer!

Hanna : j'ai pas encore décidé qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec Parkinson alors si tu as des idées pour la faire souffrir ne te gêne pas! Pour Lucius et bien tu viens de le voir alors oui sa a du faire bobo comme tu dis! En tout cas sa ma fait plaisir de t'envoyer un mail! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Khisanth : lol oui je sais, je suis sadique, mais si je le serais pas ou serais le plaisir? J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Orlina : lol oui je me suis amusé et j'espère que tes revieweuses ne t'ont pas trop trucidées! Est-ce que tu écris des fics h/d? Parce que c'est tout ce que je lis alors si tu en écris je vais me faire un plaisir d'aller les lires et te reviewer! En tout cas merci d'avoir reviewer!

Clau1 : salut! Merci d'avoir reviewer!!

Naji : Contente que tu aimes ma fic! Je sais pas trop kesse ki se passe dans les autres fics de vampires, mais j'essaie d'être le plus original possible et t'inquiète pas je vais faire une happy end! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Ash of Mine : lol oui j'avoue qu'on les tortures déjà assez comme ça! En tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic! Merci d'Avoir reviewer!

Pounkska : Wow je suis super contente que tu aimes mon hisoire a ce point! Merci beaucoup d'Avoir reviewer!

Zaika zytuva : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et j'apprécie beaucoup les idées que tu m'as données! Tu as l'air de savoir qu'est-ce que tu veux toi! Malheureusement j'ai déjà toute l'histoire ou presque planifier d'avance sauf pour quelques petites chose, mais l'idée de donner la moitié de son âme est vraiment bonne, alors si sa te dérange pas j'aimerais sa l'utiliser plus tard et je te dédierai le chapitre si tu veux lol! En tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer!

celine.s : J'espère que c'était assez long pour toi! Sa à l'air de rien, mais c'Est long à écrire tout sa! En tout cas j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer!

Zan972 : Je pas encore décidé qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec Pansy, mais c'est sure que sa va être sur long terme et je sais pas encore si toute l'école va être au courant ou non alors tu verras bien! Lol dans le fond je sais pas grand chose g juste l'idée général, mais bon…. Merci d'Avoir reviewer!

Sass *malfoy* : Je vais essayer de mettre Hagrid là plus souvent si tu veux c pas un problème. Ce chapitre si est plus long que l'autre alors j'espère que tu l'as aimé! Merci d'avoir reviewer et si tu vois un bon film de vampire dit le moi lol et ta raison pour Draco trop sexy ^_^!

Alinemcb54 : merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer!!

Agadou : J'ai pas vraiment de date précise pour updater mais la plupart du temps c'est les vendredis ou samedi et pour le nombre de chapitre je sais vraiment pas… peut-être 20 ou 25… dans ce coin la. Comme j'ai dit ne t'inquiète pas pour Draco je pense pas que je vais le faire mourir! Moi aussi j'ai 15 ans! Je vais avoir mes 16 au mois d'octobre!!! En tout cas merci d'Avoir reviewer!

Remus James Lupin : Wow sa c'était une longue review, mais je me plaindrai pas parce que J'ADORE les longues reviews! Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire! C'est sure que les gens meurent dans les guerres, mais je pense que dans celle-ci Draco ne mourra pas parce que c'est ce que tout le monde veut, alors qui suis-je pour ne pas satisfaire le peuple lol. Non, mais sérieusement je vais penser à ce que tu m'as dit pour la fin de l'histoire. Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer tes conseils me sont précieux! ^_^

Alex : Non je m'en fous pas, je veux pas que tu sois triste! De toute façon tout le monde veut un happy end donc c se que je vais essayer de faire! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Bon alors je pense que c tout! Merci encore tout le monde mais moi je vais me coucher parce que le soleil commence à ce lever et que je tombe de sommeil sur mon clavier! Bye bye tout le monde!

Kimmy15 –xxx-


	13. De problèmes en problèmes

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

Attention : ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu! 

Pairing : H/D et peut-être d'autres.

Résum : Draco Malfoy se fait changer en vampire. Il demande de l'aide à Dumbledore qui s'occupe de régler son problème de sang. Lucius veut se servir du nouvel atout de son fils pour son maître. Harry se retrouve mêler au problème. H/D slash.

Chapitre 12 : De problèmes en problèmes

_**********_

_Il s'éloigna de Draco et lui jeta un simple petit sort de guérison pour cacher ce qu'il avait fait, puis il quitta la pièce sans même lui dire un au revoir. _

**********

Dès que son père eut quitté la pièce, Draco sentit ses jambes cédées sous poids et il se laissa glisser le long du mur, épuisé. C'était loin d'être la première fois que son père lui réservait un traitement de la sorte et même que cette fois-ci il semblait manqué de vigueur, mais pourtant le jeune vampire se sentait exténuer par cette courte rencontre.

Toutes les autres fois, il avait eut un endroit dans sa tête où il pouvait se réfugier en ce disant que ce qui lui arrivait n'était pas de sa faute et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas pu. Pour la simple raison qu'il savait très bien qu'il aurait pu se défendre cette fois et même en ce moment il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait rien fait. Ça avait sûrement rapport avec ce qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de son père pendant qu'il *s'occupait* de lui. Il y avait tellement de haine et de déception dans ce regard que Draco avait sentit tout son courage le quitté comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait son père.

Draco était encore adossé contre le mur lorsqu'il entendit des pas approchés la pièce. Il reconnut facilement l'odeur de son parrain et il ne se donna donc pas la peine de se relever. 

Bien que Severus avait bien une petite idée de ce qui se passait entre Draco et son père, il prenait toujours bien soins de ne pas questionner le jeune blond à ce sujet. Lui-même avait subi un traitement semblable de la part de son père et même s'il mourait d'envie d'aider son filleul à ce sortir des griffes de son père, il ne pourrait rien faire tant que Draco en personne ne le lui en parlerait.

Severus entra donc dans la pièce en sachant très bien qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à un Draco de bonne humeur et, comme d'habitude, il ne se trompait pas.

« Bonsoir mon très cher parrain adoré. » Lui dit Draco d'une voix sarcastique et sans vie de sa position assise.

Severus ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre aux salutations de Draco et il se dirigea tout de suite vers une chaise qu'il emmena non loin de l'endroit où était assis le blond.

« Comment te sens-tu? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète. Non seulement le jeune homme revenait d'une petite séance de jasette avec son père bien-aimé, mais en plus il y avait aussi le petit incident du médaillon. Médaillon qui avait d'ailleurs passé un bon nombre d'heures entre ses mains pour en venir à la conclusion que le moyen utilisé pour le détruire avait vraiment fait son travail et que rien ne pourrait le réparer.

Rogue se promit qu'il viendrait au bout de cette histoire et que peu importe qui avait voulu faire du mal à son filleul, payerait pour ce qu'il ou elle avait fait à son filleul, mais pour le moment tout ce qui contait c'était s'assurer que ce même filleul allait bien.

« D'après toi, comment je me sens! » Répliqua Draco d'une voix tranchante. Il n'avait rien contre son professeur, mais il avait vraiment envi d'être seul en ce moment et sa présence commençait vraiment à lui faire perdre le peu de patience qui lui restait.

« Très bien, on va changer de sujet… » Continua le professeur Rogue en ce contentant de lever un sourcil. « Ton père t'a parlé de ton prochain entraînement, je suppose. » 

Draco ne fit que hocher la tête en regardant un point fixe en face de lui.

« C'est moi qui vais m'en occuper. »

« Vraiment? » Demanda Draco en regardant son parrain dans les yeux avec un espoir caché. Il savait très bien que peu importe avec qui l'entraînement se ferait, il ne serait pas plaisant, mais il savait aussi que Severus n'aimait pas lui faire du mal. Quelque chose que Draco trouvait assez étrange de la part d'un mangemort, mais il n'allait sûrement pas se plaindre pour autant.

Rogue lui adressa un léger sourire avant de continuer.

« La plus grande partie oui. Je dois m'assurer que tu puisses te servir au maximum de tes nouveaux pouvoirs en tant que vampires et aussi t'enseigner à te battre avec ta grande rapidité. Ton père m'a dit de te dire qu'il te contacterait quand il jugerait que tu es assez bien préparé pour la suite… » finit-il sur un ton plus grave.

Draco hocha de nouveau la tête en signe de compréhension et se releva tranquillement. La première partie semblait assez plaisante. C'est la deuxième qui l'inquiétait. Il préférait d'ailleurs ne même pas y penser pour l'instant.

« Quand est-ce qu'on va commencer? » Demanda-t-il.

« Mardi prochain. Pendant la nuit bien sûr! » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Justement en parlant de ça… Pour le médaillon… Qu'est-ce qui va se passer? » Demanda Draco avec hésitation. Il avait peur de la réponse.

« J'ai bien peur que je ne puisse plus rien faire pour toi à ce sujet Draco… Comme je te l'ai dit, le slituo est une pierre très rare et même si je réussissais à en trouver, se serait en quantité trop petite pour pouvoir fabriquer un autre médaillon… » Répondit Severus d'une voix qu'il n'utilisait jamais, d'une voix compatissante.

« En d'autre mot ça veut dire que je ne reverrai jamais le soleil. » Dit Draco d'une voix surprenamant neutre. Bien sûr Severus ne se laissa pas berner par le masque d'indifférence que Draco venait de remettre, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était.

« Je ne dirais pas jamais, mais c'est vrai qu'il y a très peu de chance que ça arrive… » fini Rogue.

Draco ne perdit pas une seconde son air complètement désintéressé, même si à l'intérieur il n'avait qu'une envie et c'était celle de se mettre à crier comme un fou et à déchiqueter en petit morceau la première chose qui lui tomberait sous la main. 

«Et pour mes cours? » 

« Le directeur est en train de chercher une solution. Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de quelques jours avant qu'il ne trouve quelque chose. » Répondit le professeur.

« D'accord merci. Je vais aller faire un tour. » Sur ces mots, Draco quitta la pièce sans un seul regard en arrière.

*******************

De son côté Harry, lui, même s'il n'avait pas eu autant de problèmes que notre cher Draco, il n'avait pas passé la soirée la plus relaxante de sa vie non plus. Il était sorti de chez Hagrid avec un grand sourire de fendu jusqu'au deux oreilles tellement il se sentait bien, mais sa bonne humeur s'était vite évaporée lorsque ses deux meilleurs amis s'étaient mis à la bombarder de questions dès qu'il se fut assis à côté d'eux à la table des Gryffondors.

« Mais où étais-tu? » « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ce *Malfoy* » « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps? » Fut l'accueil chaleureux que lui firent ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Hey! Si vous voulez que je vous réponde un jour ou l'autre, il faudrait peut-être que vous arrêtiez de poser des questions! » Dit Harry d'une voix forte en voyant que Ron et Hermione ne s'arrêtaient plus.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tout de suite en entendant Harry. Ron se senti rougir en remarquant que presque tout le monde s'était retourner pour les regarder en entendant Harry qui avait presque crié. Hermione, elle, ne se contenta que de faire un petit sourire mal à l'aise.

« Désolé Harry. » Lui dit Hermione en premier et ensuite Ron fit de même.

Harry pouvait déjà sentir le commencement d'un mal de tête. Il soupira avant de continuer, « Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir. » 

« Qu'est-ce qui est arriver à Malfoy? » Demanda la toujours curieuse Hermione.

« On s'en fiche de Malfoy, Hermione! Il a eut ce qu'il méritait et c'est tout! Je comprends juste pas pourquoi tu l'as aidé Harry. » Coupa Ron avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire un mot.

« Ron franchement! Même si on n'aime pas Malfoy ça ne veut pas dire qu'il mérite de souffrir comme il l'a fait! » Coupa Hermione encore une fois avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoique se soit.

« Oh, arrête mione! Il faisait sûrement semblant comme toujours! » Répliqua sèchement Ron.

Harry, lui, regardait l'échange avec intérêt. Au moins cela lui dirait ce que ses amis pensent vraiment du prince des Serpentards même si, parti comme ils l'étaient, cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Hermione fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre, « Je ne sais pas… Ça avait l'air vraiment vrai cette fois et puis en plus, je trouve qu'il a changé depuis le début de l'année. » Harry se redressa sur sa chaise pour mieux entendre. « Il ne nous a pas insulté une seule fois et il n'a pas non plus causé de problèmes.

« C'est probablement juste un piège, Hermione! Si ça se trouve, il est probablement déjà un mangemort et il essaie de gagner notre confiance ou un truc du genre… Mon dieu Harry est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose pendant que vous étiez seuls? » Demanda Ron d'une voix angoissée.

Harry se senti rougir en pensant à tous ce que Draco lui avait fait pendant qu'ils étaient seuls, mais il estima bon de ne pas parler de cela avec Ron. Il répondit donc, « Non il ne m'a rien fait du tout! Ron tu exagères vraiment! Dra… Malfoy n'est pas un mangemort! J'ai vu ses avants-bras! » Il espérait que ni Ron, ni Hermione ne s'étaient aperçus qu'il avait presque dit Draco. 

Hermione leva les sourcils, mais Ron ne remarqua rien.

« hum… Peut-être que tu-sais-qui à trouver un nouveau moyen de marqué ses supporteurs! » Rétorqua Ron victorieusement.

Harry ne dit que lever les yeux au ciel. Il savait très bien que ça ne donnerait rien d'argumenter avec Ron la-dessus, en ce moment.

« Ron ça va on a comprit ton point de vue, maintenant. » Continua Hermione à sa place. « Moi ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est : qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Malfoy au juste? »

Harry soupira. Techniquement, il n'avait promit à personne de ne rien dire, mais l'avertissement du directeur avait été assez clair merci. Il savait pourtant qu'Hermione n'arrêterait pas de l'achaler tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eut sa réponse. Il décida donc de répondre avec une demi-vérité si on veut.

« Hum… Il a attrapé une sorte de maladie, il n'y a pas longtemps. » Répondit Harry en espérant qu'Hermione ne poserait plus d'autres questions même si il savait très bien qu'elle en poserait d'autres. Après tout, Hermione resterait toujours Hermione!

« Quelle sorte de maladie? » Demanda Hermione en s'avançant sur sa chaise pour ne pas perdre un seul mot que dirait Harry. Ron, lui, se contentait d'écouter d'une seule oreille tout en mangeant avec délectation son roast beef.

« hum… C'est une maladie très rare. Il ne peut pas aller au soleil, sauf s'il a une sorte de… protection avec lui. » Répondit Harry en essayant d'en dire le moins possible.

« Quelle sorte de protection? » Demanda aussitôt Hermione.

« eee… Écoute Hermione je n'en ai aucune idée moi! Malfoy ne s'est pas donné la peine de tout m'expliquer et franchement je n'ai aucune envie de parler de lui en mangeant! » Fini Harry avec une voix qu'il voulait autoritaire.

« Bon d'accord! Je n'aurai qu'à faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque au sujet de cette maladie et c'est tout. » Continua Hermione d'une voix calme. « Comment s'appelle-t-elle?»

« Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir. » Répondit Harry d'une voix énervé. Il espérait vivement qu'il y avait vraiment des maladies qui pouvait empêcher d'aller au soleil sinon c'est sur qu'Hermione finirait par trouver et là il n'avait aucune idée de comment elle pourrait réagir à cette nouvelle.

Hermione le regarda bizarrement, mais ne dit rien.

« C'est peut-être un vampire s'il ne peut pas aller au soleil! » Dit Ron.

Harry sentit sa respiration se prendre dans sa gorge en entendant cela, puis Ron se mit à rire et Harry se  sentit revivre. Ron ne faisait que plaisanter alors il se força lui aussi à rire pour ne pas paraître suspect. Hermione, elle, continua d'observer bizarrement Harry sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

À suivre…

Note de l'auteure : Salut tout le monde! Désolé du retard encore une fois! Je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre, mais il était nécessaire alors le voici! Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura plus de harry/Draco. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire la dessus alors je passe tout de suite au remerciements!

Atremis : Je suis contente que tu aimes encore ma fic! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Saael' : hon pauvre de toi! J'ai déjà eu un plâtre moi aussi et j'ai détesté cela! J'espère que tu vas mieux maintenant! Ne t'inquiète pas je sais que tu aimes ma fic parce que sinon je pense que tu ne te donnerais pas la peine de reviewer du tout! J'avais complètement oublier la règle des sa/ça, mais j'ai vérifier cela et j'ai essayer de ne pas me tromper de ce chapitre, je sais pas trop si j'ai réussi alors si tu vois encore de ces fautes là dit le moi ^_^ Je vais essayer d'amélioré leurs langages aussi comme tu dis. Je n'y avait pas pensé, mais tu as raison. Pour ce qui est des sentiments, je t'assure que je fais mon possible, mais des fois c'est dur de ne pas devenir répétitif en décrivant des émotions! En tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes Lucius parce que tu es une des seules! Merci d'avoir reviewer et bonne chance avec ta main droite ^_^

Lululle : lol oui je sais Lucius est *très* sympatique! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Laurie : Tu vas voir ce qui va se passer entre Harry et Draco dans le prochain chapitre alors ne perd pas patience! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Celine.s : Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça! Ils vont avoir en masse de temps pour en profiter! Merci d'avoir reviewer et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, mais si il est plus court que le dernier!

Pounkska : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le dernier chapitre! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Alinemcb54 : Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fic et merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer!

LOU4 : Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements et merci d'avoir reviewer!

clau1 : Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes encore ma fic! Tu es avec moi depuis le premier chapitre et c'est vraiment cool! J'espère que tu continues d'apprécier ma fic! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Orlina : lol vous êtes seulement 2 à aimé mon Lucius je trouve ça drôle! Dommage que tu n'écrives pas de h/d quoique je te comprends! Moi si ma sœur lisait ce que j'écris, je pense qu'elle capoterait! En tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes encore ma fic! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Ash of Mine : Oui Lucius est probablement le grand méchant de l'histoire comme tu dis et comme je l'explique au début du chapitre, Draco voudrait bien faire quelque chose contre son père, mais il n'en a pas le courage, mais qui sait, peut-être que ça va changer avec l'aide d'une certaine personne (clin d'œil) lol ok excuse moi sa me tentait! En tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Zaika zytuva : Merci pour l'idée et merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer!

Blurp3 : Merci pour l'encouragement et merci d'avoir reviewer!

Zan972 : lol sa m'a fait plaisir de répondre! Moi je pense que Dumbledore sait tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard. Que se soit à cause d'un professeur ou par un autre moyen je ne sais pas, mais dans ma tête il sait tout alors c'est ce que j'écris. Je sais pas si sa répond à ta question, mais bon… merci d'avoir reviewer!

Zeynel : hey tu ne t'en ais peut-être pas rendu compte, mais tu viens de me donner une super idée! L'idée de la personnalité qui influerai sur le sang est super bonne! Est-ce que tu me permets de l'utiliser s.t.p.? Pour ce qui est de quand Sev va apprendre a propos de nos deux amoureux et bien ne t'inquiète pas sa va venir! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Remus James Lupin : lol en tout cas si tu n'avais pas l'habitude d'écrire des longues reviews, sa commence à venir! Comme je l'ai dit au début de ce chap, Draco voudrait bien se défendre contre Lucius, mais il n'en a pas le courage alors… mais peut-être que sa va changer grâce à une certaine personne lol. Je ne te donnerai pas d'indice sur combien de temps la petite histoire entre Harry et Draco va rester secrète parce que franchement je ne le sais pas moi-même lol! Comme tu vois je suis *très* organisé! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et merci d'avoir reviewer!

Audlydou : lol t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas la seule à détester Lucius! Moi je l'aime plutôt bien lulu, mais sa prend toujours un méchant à quelque part alors pourquoi pas ce bon vieux Lucius! Je suis contente que tu aimes encore ma fic! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

sass* malfoy : lol décidément ya vraiment pas grand monde qui aime Lucius! Quoique je suis d'accord avec toi qu'il est dur de penser qu'il ait pu avoir un ptit gars aussi mignon que notre petit Draco chéri! Non tu n'as pas halluciné, le dernier chapitre était plus long que les autres parce que j'avais promis a tout le monde qui le serait. Normalement je fais des chapitres de 5 pages, mais le dernier en avait quelques chose comme 8 ou 9. J'ai déjà vu underworld et c'était vraiment cool! Très bien réussi le contraste entre les vampires et les loups-garous j'ai trouvé! Et l'autre film dont tu parlais c'est la reine des damnés je pense. Très bon film aussi et je trouve que Lestat est vraiment *trop* sexy dans ce film là! En tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer!

Encore une fois, merci à tout le monde! Je vous aime tous à la semaine prochaine!

Kimmy15 –xxx-


	14. Une belle soirée

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

Attention : ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu! 

Pairing : H/D et peut-être d'autres.

Résum : Draco Malfoy se fait changer en vampire. Il demande de l'aide à Dumbledore qui s'occupe de régler son problème de sang. Lucius veut se servir du nouvel atout de son fils pour son maître. Harry se retrouve mêler au problème. H/D slash.

Chapitre 13 : Une belle soirée

Ce soir là, Harry avait beau se retourner et essayer de trouver des positions confortables, mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à dormir. Il ne pouvait arrêter de penser à Draco. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il ressentait envers le jeune vampire. Ça ne pouvait pas être de l'amour parce qu'il lui était impensable de pouvoir ressentir une telle émotion envers quelqu'un qu'il avait détesté pendant presque 6 ans, mais au fond il savait très bien qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment détester le serpentard. Il ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment atteint la haine. Ça il la réservait exclusivement pour Voldemort.

Harry se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit. Il avait fait cette action tellement souvent qu'il était déjà tout emmêler dans ses draps. Avec un soupir de frustration, il essaya tant bien que mal de se libérer. Finalement, il se tanna et jeta toutes ses couvertures par terre. Il resta ensuite allonger sur son lit à regarder le plafond. Des questions sur Malfoy envahirent de nouveau son esprit. Draco avec sa peau si douce et pâle le fascinait littéralement. C'était peut-être ça la cause de tout ce qui se passait. Sa fascination pour Draco, mais Harry n'était pas satisfait de cette réponse, il manquait quelque chose. Une fascination pour quelque chose ne donne pas l'envie de la toucher, de l'embrasser et de faire plein d'autres choses. C'était de l'attirance qu'il ressentait, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Harry resta là à fixer son plafond encore un bon bout de temps après être venu à cette conclusion, puis n'en pouvant plus, il se leva, s'habilla en vitesse et partit à la recherche de cette personne qui le confusait tellement ces derniers temps. 

***************

Draco était étendu au sommet de la tour Nord. Il contemplait les étoiles et la lune sous un nouvel angle. Il avait toujours adoré la nuit, mais maintenant qu'il réalisait qu'il ne verrait plus que ça, elle lui semblait terne et ennuyeuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à faire la nuit?

La réponse lui vint assez rapidement, rien. Tout le monde dort la nuit, on ne peut pas vraiment jouer au Quidditch la nuit. Se serait différent s'il était dans une ville ou un truc du genre, au moins il pourrait aller dans des clubs et s'amuser un peu, mais là il était coincer à Poudlard et d'un certain côté c'était mieux ainsi. Au moins il était en sécurité ici. 

Draco soupira  et détourna les yeux de la lune qui semblait se moquer de lui. Une chose était sûr, il allait faire payer Pansy durement pour ce qu'elle venait de lui faire. 

Il se retourna rapidement vers la trappe qui menait ici en entendant des pas monter dans les escaliers. Il se calma vite en réalisant qui était la personne qui montait. Il sentit un petit sourire se former sur son visage. Au moins tout n'était pas perdu.

La trappe se souleva et une tête de cheveux noir ébouriffé apparut par l'entrebâillement.

« Salut. » Dit Harry d'une voix gêner. « Est-ce que je te dérange? »

Draco le regarda avec un petit sourire. Harry avait l'air tellement peu sur de lui qu'il en était adorable.

« Non je commençais justement à m'ennuyer. » Répondit Draco.

Harry fit un petit signe de tête avant de passer complètement hors de la trappe et de venir s'asseoir non loin du vampire. Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Harry se mit à regarder un peu partout, histoire de trouver un sujet de conversation potable, mais le sol froid et gris de la tour ne lui en fournirent aucune à son plus grand regret. Il fut donc surpris d'entendre la voix de Malfoy le sortir de sa recherche de sujet puisque qu'il était quand même assez rare que le serpentard commence une conversation.

« Comment m'as-tu trouvé? »

« Hum… » Harry l'avait trouvé grâce à la carte du maraudeur qu'il avait réussi à récupéré un peu plus tôt cette année, mais il ne savait pas encore s'il pouvait faire assez confiance a Malfoy pour lui confier ce genre de chose. Il décida donc de mentir. « En fait c'est un hasard… Je viens ici assez souvent moi aussi… » 

Draco le regarda en haussant un de ses sourcils blonds. Il ne le croyait pas et ça se voyait, mais Draco n'ajouta rien à ce sujet. Chacun ses secrets après tout.

« Ouais… hum… » Harry se sentait encore une fois mal à l'aise sous le regard intense du blond. « Et… pour ton médaillon qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Draco détourna la tête avant de répondre. « Rien du tout. »

« Comment ça rien du tout? » Demanda anxieusement Harry.

Draco s'appuya sur ses coudes pour mieux le voir avant de répondre, « Severus ne peut pas le réparé ni en faire un autre alors… Rien du tout. » 

« Alors ça veut dire que… » Harry commença sans pouvoir finir sa phrase. Draco ne pourrait plus jamais aller au soleil… Cette nouvelle bouleversait Harry pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il était tellement habituer de voir le blond à presque chaque tournant pendant la journée, tellement habituer de se retourné en classe pour le voir en train de manigancer quelque chose et surtout tellement habituer de jouer au Quidditch contre lui. Tout cela ne serait plus pareil maintenant que le vampire ne pourrait même plus sortir de la petite salle miteuse où il avait bu de son sang pour la première fois. Cette idée remplie Harry d'une sorte de tristesse et il se rapprocha du blond jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez près pour le toucher, mais sans vraiment le toucher.

Draco le regarda s'approcher sans dire un mot. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le gryffondor s'intéressait tellement à lui, mais il aimait bien sentir sa présence réconfortante à ses cotés.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors? » Demanda Harry après un moment. « Tu ne peux plus aller en cours ou quoique ce soit… »

Draco haussa les épaules d'un air désintéresser, même si au fond, lui aussi se posait toutes ces questions. « Je sais pas… Le professeur Rogue m'a dit que le directeur trouverait une solution. » 

Après un moment d'hésitation Harry osa demander, « Et… s'il n'en trouve pas? »

Draco n'osait même pas y penser. Il serait sûrement renvoyer chez ces parents et là… Draco sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose! » Demanda-il rudement. Il n'avait plus aucune envie d'en parler. 

Harry acquiesça légèrement. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi parlé d'autre alors, stupidement, il se mit à parler de Quidditch. Il demanda à Draco qui, selon lui, allait gagner la coupe cette année et bien sur Draco répondit que se serait Serpentards. Ils continuèrent à parler de Quidditch et de plein d'autres choses sans grande importance pendant un long moment. Harry se rendit compte avec plaisir qu'il aimait vraiment parler avec Draco. Il n'avait pas eu une conversation sur autre chose que sur Voldemort ou de comment il allait avec quelqu'un depuis tellement longtemps que cette petite conversation lui remontait définitivement le moral.

Draco ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'Harry change si radicalement le courant de la discussion vers le Quidditch, mais au bout d'un moment il se rendit compte que juste le fait de parler d'autre chose que de ses problèmes le détendait immensément. Il oublia bien vite la menace qu'était son père au profit de se perdre dans les yeux émeraude du gryffondor. Sans vraiment s'en rende compte il se tourna vers le brunet et sa main alla se poser sur l'avant bras du gryffondor. Sa main commença à tracer inconsciemment de petits cercles sur la peau du survivant. 

Harry remarqua à peine le geste, mais sans savoir pourquoi il avait des papillons qui lui voletait dans l'estomac. Leur conversation ne s'enregistrait même pas dans sa tête tellement il était absorbé par le mélange de bleu et de gris complexe qu'étaient les yeux du vampire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il se sentait mieux maintenant que jamais et il voyait bien que c'était la même chose pour Draco.

Ils parlèrent ainsi pendant tellement longtemps que quand Harry regarda l'heure sur sa nouvelle montre, il vit avec surprise que le soleil allait bientôt se lever. 

« On devrait y aller, le soleil va bientôt se lever… » Dit Harry avec regret. Il n'avait pas envie de partir, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Draco hocha la tête. Il se leva tranquillement et une fois debout étendit une main vers Harry pour le relever. Harry accepta la main et d'un geste fort, Draco le releva. Peut-être même un peu trop fort puisque Harry lui rentra dedans à cause de cette force, mais on voyait bien que c'était voulu vu le sourire rieur que Draco avait aux lèvres. Ils étaient maintenant tellement près que leurs nez se frôlaient et leurs respirations se croisaient. Draco ferma les yeux et alla poser ses lèvres douces sur celles d'Harry. 

Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser, mais c'était de loin le plus tendre et doux qu'ils avaient échangés. Harry laissa échapper un soupir de bonheur sans arrêter le doux caressement de leurs lèvres. Draco savait vraiment comment finir une soirée.

Au début lorsqu'Harry avait vu Draco étendu par terre en arrivant, il avait eut quelques doutes sur comment agir autour de lui, mais maintenant il comprenait qu'il lui suffisait seulement d'être lui-même et que tout irait bien.

Ils restèrent là à s'embrasser pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le ciel commence à virer au rose et que Draco commence à ressentir un léger picotement à la peau. Après un dernier baiser qui n'était qu'un frôlement de lèvres, ils durent se séparer et rentrer à l'intérieur. 

Une fois en bas de l'escalier, les deux se regardèrent sans trop savoir quoi dire. Ils ne voulaient pas ce quitter ça c'était sûr, mais il n'avait pas le choix, alors Draco décida de briser le silence.

« Tu devrais y aller… tes amis vont surement faire une crise cardiaque si ils se lèvent et que tu n'es pas là. » Dit-il d'un ton léger avec un sourire au coin des lèvres qui étaient d'ailleurs un peu rougie.

« Oui… tu as raison… Alors, au revoir…» Dit Harry qui n'était pas trop sur de lui.

Draco le regardait et Harry ne bougeait toujours pas. Il semblait vouloir faire quelque chose, mais ne savait pas si il devrait.

_'Allez fait-le! C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois! Tu es le foutu survivant et tu n'es même pas capable de faire ça!?! Vite il commence déjà à te regarder bizarrement!' _ se dit Harry intérieurement puis, se donnant un bon coup de pied au derrière, fit ce qu'il avait tellement envie de faire. Il s'avança rapidement vers Draco et lui posa un dernier baiser d'au revoir sur les lèvres avant de filer vite vers son dortoir en sentant un rougissement lui monter aux joues.

Draco le regarda partir avec un large sourire aux lèvres, _'adorable.' _ Pensa-t-il avant de se mettre en route vers sa chambre. Toutes pensées de Lucius oubliés.

À suivre…

Note de l'auteure : Salut tout le monde! Décidément je poste toujours en retard et j'en suis vraiment désolé. J'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes avec ce chapitre parce que, personnellement, je me trouve vraiment poche pour écrire des affaires 'cute'. J'ai fait de mon mieux et c'est ça que ça à donné. Ça aurait pu être mieux comme ça aurait pu être pire, mais bon… Il est pas super long non plus, mais… Décidément y a pas grand chose qui va bien c'est temps-ci… en tout cas j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé. Je passe maintenant au remerciements!

clau1 : Encore contente que tu sois avec moi! Il y a seulement du Harry/Draco dans ce chapitre alors j'espère que tu as aimé! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Celine.s : Je sais que dans l'autre chapitre il n'y avait pas de h/d alors j'en ai mis une extra dose dans celui-ci j'espère que tu as aimé! Draco est plus entreprenant dans celui-ci aussi alors… merci d'avoir reviewer!

onalurca : Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre! J'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chapitre! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Blurp3 : Contente que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre même s'il s'y passe pas grand chose. Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Zaiki Zytuva : Oui moi non plus j'aime pas les problèmes, mais si il n'y en avait pas, il n'y aurait même pas d'histoire alors ils sont pas si mal finalement les problème ;-) En tout cas merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer!

LOU4 : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer!

Orlina : Je te comprends de pas écrire plus que deux fics et tu fais bien! Moi aussi j'en ai deux et regarde où sa m'a mener lol! Toujours en retard et sa doit faire un bon deux mois que j'ai pas updater mon autre! C'est plus dur que je pensais d'écrire… mais j'aime quand même ça alors j'arrête pas! Bonne chance de ton coté et merci d'avoir reviewer!

céline402 : Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Kamy : lol non désolé Hermione deviendra pas un loup-garou, mais le match avec Blaise se serait peut-être un bonne idée… et oui tu as raison, des patates sa restera toujours des patates lol! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

audlydou : Je sais pas trop combien de chapitre il va y avoir, mais je dirais dans le coins de… peut-être 20 ou 25, mais pas plus parce que sinon je trouve que c'est trop long. J'espère que tu as mieux aimé ce chapitre et pour l'entraînement de Draco, il va falloir que tu attendes pour le savoir! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

sass* malfoy : Ta raison pour Rogue, c'est vraiment chien ce que le père d'Harry lui fait pis c'est pas de sa faute non plus si y connaît pas le shampoing lol! Moi non plus je l'aime pas Ron! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais il me tape sur les nerfs! Ta aussi raison pour les vampires! On dirait qui sont tout sexy! Sauf dans Buffy parce qu'ils ont comme toute la face remonter là, mais apart de ça sont pas mal toute sexy! En tout cas merci pour ta longue review et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre même si il est court!

Bon c'est tout alors merci encore à tout le monde et je m'excuse encore pour mes retards! Bye bye

Kimmy15 –xxx-


	15. La suite des évènements

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

Attention : ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu! 

Pairing : H/D et peut-être d'autres.

Résum : Draco Malfoy se fait changer en vampire. Il demande de l'aide à Dumbledore qui s'occupe de régler son problème de sang. Lucius veut se servir du nouvel atout de son fils pour son maître. Harry se retrouve mêler au problème. H/D slash.

Chapitre 14 : La suite des évènements

Harry se laissa glisser le long du mur en arrivant dans son dortoir. Le soleil commençait à se lever et il devait probablement avoir l'air d'un imbécile avec ce sourire stupide sur les lèvres, mais tout cela lui passait un bon dix pieds au-dessus de la tête. 

Si tout à l'heure il pensait que ce qu'il y avait entre lui et Draco n'était que de l'attirance, il venait de réaliser à quel point il s'était mis le doigt dans l'œil parce que ces petits papillons qu'il avait dans l'estomac et cette sensation de vertige qu'il ressentait lui disait tout autre chose. Il lui disait quelque chose qu'il n'était pas encore tout a fait prêt à accepter, mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

Il avait décidé d'arrêter de se torturer à essayer de comprendre et de tout simplement profiter du moment présent. 

« Harry?!? »

Harry crut que son cœur allait exploser tellement il fut surpris d'entendre la voix de son meilleur ami. Il était pourtant beaucoup trop tôt pour que quelqu'un soit debout. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Il se trouve que c'était exactement ce que son ami se demandait aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » Demandèrent-ils tous les deux en même temps. 

Harry dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit et il faut croire que lui et Ron se ressemblaient plus qu'il le pensait puisqu'ils dirent tous les deux en même temps, « J'étais parti au toilette! » 

Un sourire se formèrent sur leurs visages.

« Ah oui? Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais assis par terre? » Demanda Ron avec un sourcil levé.

« Hum… j'ai tombé! Et toi? Depuis quand est-ce que tu prends le temps de t'habiller pour aller au toilette pendant la nuit? » Répondit Harry avec une autre question.

Harry fut quelque peu surpris de voir Ron rougir à sa question et porter inconsciemment une main à son cou.

_'Intéressant…' _Pensa Harry en apercevant la marque rouge que Ron essayait de cacher._'Comme ça Ron aussi aurait une aventure avec quelqu'un…'_

« Écoute… » commença Ron avec le visage encore empourpré. « Je ne pose pas de questions si tu n'en pose pas non plus. D'accord? » Demanda Ron.

« D'accord. » Répondit Harry immédiatement. Ron ne savait pas tenir sa langue de toute façon, alors il finirait bien par savoir son secret tout ou tard.

Ron lui fit un grand sourire et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Harry faillit rougir en se rappelant que Draco avait fait le même geste quelques minutes plus tôt. Une chance par contre que Ron n'avait aucunement dans l'idée de l'embrasser et ne fit que le remettre sur ses pieds avant d'aller rejoindre le confort de son lit. 

« Bonne nuit Harry. » Fit-il juste avant de fermer ses rideaux.

Harry regarda l'heure et réalisa avec déception qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux heures de sommeils.

_'Et en plus je commence en potion…Quelle belle journée en perspective!' _ Pensa-t-il ironiquement. 

Il alla se coucher dans son lit aux couleurs de Gryffondor et à peine sa tête avait-elle touché son oreiller qu'il était déjà endormi avec des pensées d'un jeune Serpentard plein la tête.

***********

Le lendemain matin à la table des Gryffondor, même si Harry se trouvait à être à moitié endormi dans ses céréales, il ne put s'empêcher qu'il n'y avait pas que Ron et lui qui était dans cet état. Hermione, qui était habituellement déjà en train de savourer un de ses livres ou de les emmerder pour qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs avant la dernière minute, fixait droit devant elle avec un regard un peu absent. Harry aurait pu ne rien remarquer d'étrange si ce n'était pas du fait qu'Hermione lui avait versé du jus de citrouille sur la tête en le prenant pour un verre. 

« Hermione? » Demanda Harry en s'essuyant tant bien que mal avec une petite serviette de table. « Est-ce que tu te sens bien? »

« Très bien! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde de prendre la tête de son meilleur ami pour un verre! N'est-ce pas Ron? » Répliqua Hermione rapidement.

Ron qui s'était carrément endormi dans son assiette, releva la tête avec un morceau de crêpe de coller à la joue. « Hein!?! Quoi? »

Hermione ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Harry les regardait bizarrement. Il se demandait bien qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Il détourna les yeux et son regard se porta immédiatement sur la table des Serpentards, mais ce matin il n'aperçut pas la pair de yeux argentés qu'il voulait tant apercevoir.

Il soupira et retourna à ses céréales qui était en train de ramollire. 

_'Je me demanda qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire?'_

************

L'avant-midi passa très lentement pour Draco. Il n'y avait rien pour lui changer les idées dans cette pièce étouffante et toutes ses inquiétudes à propos de l'entraînement de son père lui étaient revenu beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût. 

Il était présentement écraser sur son divan, occupé à regarder le plafond. Si son père le voyait dans cette position, il aurait sûrement eut un arrêt cardiaque, mais malheureusement il n'était pas là. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher de sa chambre, mais il n'y porta aucune attention puisqu'il en avait entendu tout l'avant-midi. Il dut cependant se lever lorsqu'il entendit un timide cognement à sa porte.

Draco se dirigea donc vers la porte avec curiosité. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à détecter l'odeur de la personne puisqu'il y avait eu trop de personne qui était passé par ici, donc trop d'odeur qui se mélangeaient. 

Il ouvrit la porte avec précaution et, à sa plus grande surprise, il vit Harry Potter avec les joues teintées de rouge qui semblait assez nerveux.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer? » Demanda Harry.

Draco lui adressa un grand sourire avant de lui faire signe qu'il pouvait. Une fois qu'Harry fut à l'intérieur, il referma la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » Demanda Draco en regardant le Gryffondor qui n'avait pas trop l'air de savoir quoi faire avec lui-même.

« Et bien… c'est l'heure du dîner, alors je me suis dit que j'allais te rendre une petite visite… » Répondit Harry en regardant un peu partout. « Est-ce que ça te dérange? »

« Non pas du tout » Répondit Draco en passant ses bras autour de la taille du survivant qui sursauta au contact, mais se ressaisit bien vite. « C'est d'un ennui mortel ici… Peut-être pourras-tu m'aider à y remédier… » Fini le Serpentard en levant un sourcil d'un air suggestif.

Harry répondit en portant ses propres mains autour du cou du vampire avec un sourire et joignit finalement leurs lèvres pour ne plus les détacher pendant presque toute l'heure du dîner.

Toute la semaine se passa à peu près de la même façon. Harry venait rejoindre Draco dans sa chambre à tous les midis pour une bonne séance d'embrassage et il trouvait toujours le moyen d'arriver en retard à son cours d'après.

Le mardi soir suivant, après s'être nourri d'une autre personne qui ne goûtait pas grand chose quant à lui, Draco se dirigeait vers sa première séance d'entraînement avec Severus. 

En se promenant avec aucune hâte dans les corridors froids des cachots, Draco se rappela à quel point ça lui manquait d'avoir une vie normale. Harry lui avait raconté que plusieurs Serpentard avaient l'air de s'inquiéter pour lui, surtout Blaise. En entendant cela Draco n'avait pas vraiment réagi, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il aurait aimé pouvoir reparler à ses vieux amis… En fait pas vraiment, mais peut-être juste à Blaise qui était probablement le seul Serpentard avec qui il pouvait avoir une *vrai* conversation.

Draco soupira en continuant de marché vers la classe de Rogue. Dumbledore était venu le voir il y a quelques jours en disant qu'il avait peut-être trouvé une solution pour qu'il puisse au moins allé au soleil secondaire, donc aux rayons de soleil qui seraient filtré par une vitre. C'était une excellente nouvelle, comme lui avait dit Harry lorsqu'il lui avait raconté, mais Draco aurait aimé pouvoir retrouver sa vie d'avant.

_'Au moins maintenant j'ai Harry…'_ Pensa Draco avec un sourire rêveur aux lèvres en rependant à cette avant-midi. Leur relation avait beaucoup progressé en une semaine, mais ils n'étaient encore pas aller en dessous de la ceinture. Harry n'avait rien dit, mais Draco avait bien sentit que son petit Gryffondor n'était pas encore près à aller jusque-là et le blond était bien capable d'attendre.

Draco détourna ses pensées de son amoureux et effaça le sourire niais qu'il avait sur le visage en voyant la porte du professeur Rogue. Il s'arrêta devant la porte pour prendre une grande respiration avant d'entrer en espérant ne pas s'être tromper en pensant que son parrain était moins pire que son père. 

*************

De son coté, Harry était assis confortablement sur un canapé en train de regarder dans le vide rêveusement avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres lorsque tout à coup, sortit de nul part, Ron et Hermione s'avancèrent vers lui avec des expressions déterminer sur le visage.

« On veut tout savoir Harry! » Dirent-ils les deux en même temps.

À suivre…

Note de l'auteure : Salut tout le monde! Je pense qu'au lieu de toujours m'excuse pour le retard de mes chapitres je vais juste changer les dates auxquelles je mets les chapitres. Au lieu d'en mettre un à chaque semaine, je vais en mettre un à chaque 2 semaines et comme ça si un jour j'arrive à faire un chapitre en une semaine et bien vous allez être contents de l'avoir d'avance! Bon je sais aussi que ce chapitre était court et qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose non plus, mais il était nécessaire puisqu'il ouvre toute les portes pour le prochain chapitre! J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé! Je passe donc aux remerciements!

Onarluca : hon c'est vraiment gentil de ta part de dire ça! Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer!

Orlina : Et bien tu es vraiment bonne si tu es capable d'écrire autant de fic en même temps et de ne pas updater trois ans plus tard lol! Moi j'ai assez de misère comme ça disons… Comme tu as pu le voir par mes reviews, j'ai lu ta fic et je la trouve vraiment bonne alors ne lâche pas parce que moi j'ai hâte de voir comment ça va finir! Oh et merci d'avoir reviewer!

Watashina : Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviwer! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi!

 celine.s : WoW! Je suis contente que tu es aimé le dernier chapitre à ce point là! Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer!

kamy : lol je sais pas d'où tu sors avec ton loup-garou orange, mais c'était vraiment drôle! Est-ce que tu as vu le film 'dans une galaxie près de chez vous'? Parce que je pense que ta phrase à la fin vient de là non? En tout cas c'est vraiment un bon film fake si tu ne l'as pas vu, vas-y! et si tu viens de France et que tu n'as aucune idée de quoi je parler et bien laisse faire lol! En tout cas… Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Blurp3 : Contente que tu aies aimé! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Senko Yurima : lol c'est vrai que tu veux beaucoup de chose et je vais essayer de te les donner, mais la longueur des chapitres, j'ai beaucoup de misère avec ça moi… J'ai lu ton premier chapitre de 'The Doors' et ça à l'air pas mal bon, alors continue comme ça! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Ash of Mine : Et moi qui pensait que je n'étais pas bonne pour écrire du "Cute" il faut croire que je me trompais… Contente que tu aimes comment mes Harry et Draco agissant ensemble. Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Alex : lol on dirait que tout le monde aime le bisou de la fin! Pour la vengeance de Pansy, ça ne sera pas avant un p'tit bout de temps parce que franchement… Je sais pas trop quoi faire avec ça. J'ai changé d'idée en court de chemin et maintenant je sais plus trop quoi faire, mais ne t'inquiète pas j'y travail! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

alinemcb54 : Contente que tu aimes mon histoire! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

céline402 : Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas attendre un mois avant de mettre un chapitre à moins d'avoir une panne d'inspiration *majeure* et je ne pense pas que sa va arriver pour cette histoire! Alors merci d'avoir reviewer!

zaika zytuva : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer!

sass* malfoy : lol non sa ma dérange pas du tout tes reviews longue de 3 heures comme tu dis! En faite moi j'aime ça au boute! Contente que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre et merci de vouloir me remonter le moral c'est vraiment gentil et ça à même marcher un tit peu. Là ça c'est pas mal toute arranger dans ma vie donc tu n'as plus besoin de faire ça! Est-ce que tu es canadienne au juste? En tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer!

audlydou : J'espère que tu as mieux aimé ce chapitre-ci. Alors tu es devenu la revieweuse officiel hein? Contente de voir sa! Et merci d'avoir reviewer!

Saael' : Allo! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer même si tu n'en as pas beaucoup! 

lyly : Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer!

WoW! Je m'attendais vraiment pas à avoir autant de reviews pour le dernier chapitre, mais je vais pas m'en plaindre! Encore une fois merci à tous! Bye bye

Kimmy15 –xxx-


	16. Note de l'auteure

Note de l'auteure :  
  
(soupir) Bon je me sens vraiment coupable en ce moment, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix alors je dois vous dire que je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir updater cette fic. En ce moment on est en période d'examen à mon école et ma mère m'a donc interdit l'usage de l'ordinateur sauf si sa à un rapport avec l'école. Résulta : pas plus de 2 paragraphes d'écrit en 2 semaines... En plus, maintenant je travail les fins de semaines alors j'ai encore moins de temps. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir à faire cela, mais je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sortira, mais je vous promets qu'il sera au moins 2 fois plus longs que les autres! Dès que les examens seront finis ça devrait être plus facile, mais d'ici là...  
  
J'espère que vous me comprenez et ne me détesterez pas pour faire cela. Encore une fois je m'excuse.  
  
Kimmy15 


	17. Séparation et étranger

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

Attention : ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

Pairing : H/D et peut-être d'autres.

Résum : Draco Malfoy se fait changer en vampire. Il demande de l'aide à Dumbledore qui s'occupe de régler son problème de sang. Lucius veut se servir du nouvel atout de son fils pour son maître. Harry se retrouve mêler au problème. H/D slash.

**Note: Je veux juste dire en pensant que si vous aimez les death fic et les poême, allez voir la fic de Orlina qui s'appelle « L'étrange bataille finale » C'est aussi une H/D alors pour ceux que ça intéresse c'est vraiment bon!**

**Chapitre 15 : Séparation et étranger**

_De son coté, Harry était assis confortablement sur un canapé en train de regarder dans le vide rêveusement avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres lorsque tout à coup, sortit de nul part, Ron et Hermione s'avancèrent vers lui avec des expressions déterminer sur le visage._

_« On veut tout savoir Harry! » Dirent-ils les deux en même temps._

Harry les regarda avec une expression de confusion avant de répondre, « Tout savoir? De quoi vous parlez au juste? Parce que si c'est une question sur l'école et bien oublier moi! » Finit-il en levant les deux mains en geste de défaite.

« Ne fait pas l'innocent Harry Potter! On sait que tu nous caches quelque chose ou probablement quelqu'un et on veut tout savoir tout de suite! » Rétorqua Hermione avec un air à la McGonnagal.

« Et… Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça? » Demanda-t-il en un ultime effort pour ne pas avoir à aborder le sujet.

« Et bien… mis à part le fait que tu disparaisses mystérieusement tous les midis et réussi à arriver toujours en retard à ton premier cours de l'après-midi avec les lèvres plus rougi que d'habitude » Commença Ron, « mais en plus! Il t'arrive de plus en plus souvent de sembler être complètement dans un autre monde comme tu le faisais, il y a quelques instants! »

Harry savait bien que ses amis finiraient bien par comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose avec lui, mais il n'avait pas cru qu'il aurait a inventé une excuse aussi tôt. Il se résigna donc à dire la vérité… enfin pas toute la vérité quand même!

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire que je vois quelqu'un? » Demanda-t-il d'un air presque provocateur.

Ron et Hermione semblèrent surpris par la question.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire?!? » Répéta Ron presque indignée. « Harry tu es notre meilleur ami tu ne devrais pas nous cacher des choses! »

« Et en plus comment on est sensé te protéger si tu te sauves tout le temps pour passer tout ton temps avec elle! » Enchaîna Hermione. « Ça pourrait être dangereux tu sais! Peut-être qu'elle travaille pour tu-sais-qui.»

Harry faillit tressaillir en entendant le elle, mais il s'en empêcha à temps. Une nouvelle à la fois quand même. Et puis toute cette histoire au sujet de le protéger le rendait vraiment frustré, il était très bien capable de s'occupé de lui-même tout seul.

« Et bien je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège Hermione et tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que je le fais! » Répondit-il à Hermione d'un ton brusque. « Et Ron je veux bien croire que vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, mais j'ai aussi droit à une vie privée, c'est clair! Et puis c'est pas comme si vous ne me cachiez pas quelque chose vous aussi alors vous êtes assez mal placé pour parler de sincérité! » Après avoir dit cela, Harry se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune.

« Harry Potter revient ici tout de suite on en a pas fini avec toi! » Cria Hermione après lui.

Harry se retourna vers eux brusquement et leur cria, « Et bien moi j'en ai fini avec vous! J'en ai assez de vous voir épiez mes moindres mouvements et de me faire dire ce que je peux faire ou non! Foutez-moi la paix! » Et puis il finit d'une voix qui était presque un murmure, « Quand vous vous serez souvenus de ce qu'être un vrai ami veut dire, venez me voir… » Il quitta ensuite la pièce sans un regard vers ses deux anciens meilleurs amis qui étaient rester figer sur place.

Ron et Hermione restèrent plantés là à regarder le portait clos de la grosse dame pendant un bon 5 minutes durant lesquelles le petit discours d'Harry leur résonnait aux oreilles. Ils finirent enfin à se ressaisir en entendant des murmures autour d'eux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir le trio se chicaner et cette fois ça avait l'air sérieux.

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en pensant qu'Harry avait bien raison, Ron et elle n'avait pas été de très bons amis ces derniers temps.

Ron, lui, sentait plutôt la colère s'emparer de lui. Après tout le mal qu'il s'était donner pour s'assurer qu'il n'arrive rien à Harry, c'était comme ça qu'il était remercier?

_'Et bien tant pis pour lui!' _Pensa Ron en s'assoyant brusquement sur le divan avec le visage tout rouge. _'S'il pense qu'il va me manquer, il se trompe! Comme si j'avais besoin de lui!' _

Hermione regarda Ron avec des larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues, « Il a raison Ron… On devrait s'excuser, tu ne crois pas? »

« S'excuser!?! » S'exclama Ron en se relevant. « On a rien fait de mal! C'est à lui de venir s'excuser! Non, mais juste parce qu'il est le-garçon-qui-a-survécu il se croit tout permis! Il est hors de question qu'on s'excuse pour quoi que ce soit! »

« Mais Ron… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais Hermione! » Coupa Ron en se dirigeant furieusement vers son dortoir en laissant derrière lui une Hermione au visage couvert de larmes.

Maintenant qu'Harry avait eu le temps de se calmer, il commençait à regretter sa petite crise de colère. C'est vrai que Ron et Hermione l'énervaient souvent avec leur surprotection, mais ils faisaient cela pour son bien après tout. Il n'avait toutefois pas le courage de retourner là-bas et de s'excuser. En plus, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Sa vie amoureuse ne les concernait en rien et ils n'avaient pas le droit d'exiger des réponses de sa part. Surtout que ces réponses lui attireraient encore plus de problèmes qu'avant.

Harry soupira en s'appuyant sur un mur. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pourrait aller. Il était hors de question qu'il retourne à son dortoir ce soir, alors il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul endroit. Il espérait juste que son vampire préféré serait content de le voir.

Le brunet se dirigea donc vers la chambre de Draco avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il savait que son amoureux était avec Rogue pour une raison que le blond avait refusée de lui expliquer, mais il l'attendrait.

Draco se tenait encore devant la porte de son parrain en essayant de se convaincre d'entré, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même pour laisser voir Severus Rogue qui l'attendait avec un air impatient.

« Tu es en retard Draco. » Dit le professeur Rogue en guise de bienvenue. « Tu sais que je déteste devoir attendre. »

Draco qui ne s'attendait à rien de moins de la part de son parrain sourit d'un sourire arrogant en entrant dans la pièce avec la plus grande lenteur du monde. Puis tout d'un coup il figea. Il sentait quelque chose dans la pièce, quelque chose de pas naturel. C'était comme une présence, mais il n'entendait pourtant qu'un seul battement de cœur et ne sentait que la seule odeur de son parain. Il regarda celui-ci curieusement.

« Je vois que tu as remarqué. » Lui dit Severus avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. « Bravo Draco je ne t'en pensais pas capable tout de suite. Vous pouvez vous avancer Marcus. »

Un loup au pelage sombre s'avança hors des ombres dans le silence le plus complet, puis avant même que Draco ait réalisé ce qu'il se passait, un homme aux cheveux aussi foncé que l'était le pelage du loup se tenait maintenant à sa place.

Draco ne fut pas surpris par cette transformation qui n'était guère plus impressionnante que lorsque McGonnagal se changeait dans sa forme d'animagus, mais il le fut en croisant les yeux de cet homme. Bien qu'il n'ai l'air guère plus âgée que lui, on pouvait voir dans les yeux de cet inconnus qu'il avait vu nombres d'années passés. Sa peau était d'une blancheur qui rivalisait celle de Draco et ses yeux bleus brillaient presque dans le noir. Ce qui frappa le plus Draco se fut l'absence complète de battement de cœur venant de cet étranger.

« Vous êtes un vampire. » En conclut finalement Draco.

Un sourire lent se forma sur les lèvres pâles de Marcus, mais ce fut Severus qui parla à sa place, « Belle façon de résumé l'évident Draco! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? » Demanda Draco en feignant le désintéressement. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air curieux ou trop intéressé, ce n'est pas l'attitude d'un Malfoy.

« Il est ici pour ton entraînement. » Répondit Severus.

« Mais je croyais que c'était toi qui devais t'en occuper. » Rétorqua Draco en lançant maintenant un regard inquiet à son parrain. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme après tout et si tout ce qu'il avait entendu dire sur les vampires était vrai, ils avaient un certain penchant pour la douleur et il n'avait aucune envie d'être à la mercie de celui-ci.

« Oui, mais il y a certaine chose que je ne pourrais pas te montrer moi-même, alors voilà pourquoi il est ici. Maintenant assez perdu de temps on va commencer. Assied-toi. » Conclut Severus et Draco lui obéi à contrecœur. Marcus quant lui retourna s'asseoir dans un coin discret de la classe sans avoir dit un mot.

Severus quitta la pièce pendant un instant, en laissant Draco et Marcus dans un silence très inconfortable, du moins du coté de Draco.

Draco pouvait presque sentir les yeux brillant de Marcus qui semblaient suivre ses moindres mouvements, mais pourtant à chaque fois que le jeune serpentard regardait dans sa direction, Marcus ne semblait totalement captiver par son observation du restant de la pièce. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Marcus ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance et il fut donc soulager de voir réapparaître Severus, même si la tonne de livres qu'il transportait ne l'attirait pas plus qu'il le fallait.

« Tu vas commencer par lire tout ça et ensuite on pourra passer à l'expérimentation. » Dit Severus en laissant tombant sur le bureau de Draco une bonne dizaine de livres.

Draco regarda les titres avec un air d'exaspération sur le visage. Il aimait bien lire, mais quand même. « Tu es sure qu'on ne peut pas passer tout de suite à l'expérimentation? » Demanda Draco avec son air le plus adorable qui marchait avec tout le monde.

Tout le monde sauf Severus il faut croire parce que celui-ci ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel et retourna s'asseoir à son propre bureau.

Draco soupira et se résigna à devoir lire cette montagne de livre sans se plaindre. Une tâche qui lui fut plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il dévora les 2 premiers livres en moins d'une heure tellement il les trouvait intéressant. Tout les livres que son parrain lui avait donné à lire parlaient surtout du pouvoir que les vampires avaient de se transformer en un animal précis. Le principe était beaucoup comme celui d'être un animagus excepter que c'était beaucoup plus facile pour les vampires de le devenir que pour les humains. Draco avait très hâte de commencer cette partie de l'entraînement. Il venait à peine de commencer le 3ième qui allait plus en détails sur le pourquoi de notre forme d'animagus, lorsque Severus vint l'interrompre dans sa lecture.

« C'est assez pour ce soir Draco tu peux t'en aller » Lui dit Rogue.

« C'est quand ma prochaine leçon? » Demanda Draco qui avait très hâte de mettre en pratique ce qu'il venait de lire.

« Vendredi soir et je tiens à ce que tu ais fini tous les livres d'ici là. » Répondit Severus d'un ton sévère.

« Pas de problème! » Dit Draco avec un sourire sur de lui aux lèvres. Ce n'est pas un peu de lecture qui allait lui faire peur.

Draco sortit donc de la classe avec une bonne humeur qu'il n'avait pas en entrant et un lourd sac de livre sur le dos. Il en était presque venu à oublier Marcus et il l'aurait probablement oublié si celui-ci n'était pas justement en train de l'attendre accoté avec élégance contre un mur avec un air de confiance en lui qui semblait émaner de lui.

Draco s'arrêta net en le voyant, sentant sa bonne humeur s'en aller pour être remplacer par une certaine intimidation pour cet homme. Essayant de ne pas la laisser paraître Draco leva un sourcil pour montrer qu'il n'était guère impressionner et lui dit d'une voix sèche, « Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? »

Marcus sembla amuser par cette question et un léger sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres. Draco pouvait maintenant voir les dents pointues du vampire empiété sur les lèvres rouge de cet homme si pâle.

« Il m'avait bien dit que tu n'étais qu'un jeune arrogant, mais j'ignorais à quel point. » C'était la première fois que Draco entendait Marcus parlé et il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à entendre une telle voix de sa part. C'était une voix grave et forte, mais en même temps douce et harmonieuse. Un mélange d'une beauté étonnante qui ne fit que mettre Draco encore plus sur ses gardes.

Draco ne fit que relever la tête arrogamment à cette remarque. Marcus se rapprocha de lui et maintenant le blond avait besoin de lever la tête pour regarder les yeux glacés du vampire.

Draco refusait de détourner les yeux. Il ne se laisserait pas intimider par ce type ou du moins ne le laisserait pas paraître, quelque chose qui devenait de plus en plus difficile avec la proximité de Marcus. Le blond se sentait stupide de pensé cela, mais c'était comme si le vampire le sentait, comme si il essayait de détecter quelque chose.

Finalement, Marcus s'éloigna avec un sourire satisfait et moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Il t'attend. » Dit simplement Marcus.

Draco fronça les sourcils en signes de confusion.

_'Je ne m'attendais définitivement pas à entendre ça! » _Pensa Draco.

« Qui? » Finit par articuler le serpentard.

« Celui dont l'odeur est imprégner dans ta peau. » Répondit le brunet toujours avec son sourire arrogant.

_'Harry!' _Pensa tout de suite Draco.

Marcus respira profondément avant de continuer, « Il sent très bon… Tu devras me le présenter un jour, il a l'air… délicieux… » Finit-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres en regardant Draco droit dans les yeux.

Draco eut du mal à se retenir de lui sauter dessus et de lui arracher ces yeux qui semblaient rire de lui, mais avant même qu'il ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Marcus s'était retransformé dans sa forme de loups et était disparut aussi vite que l'éclair dans les corridors de Poudlard.

Draco resta figer sur place à regarder l'endroit où se tenait Marcus il y a à peine quelques minutes avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

_'Il a seulement dit ça pour te provoquer! Ressaisit toi voyons.' _ Pensa Draco en lui-même.

Il regagna donc ses sens et se dit que ça ne donnait absolument rien de rester planté comme ça au beau milieu d'un corridor, alors il reprit sa route vers sa chambre.

En arrivant devant sa porte, il hésita cependant a entré.

_'Et si c'était vrai…Si Harry était vraiment en train de m'attendre? Est-ce que c'est possible qu'il ait pu le sentir de là où on était?' _Se demanda Draco intérieurement. _'Et puis même si il a raison, je vois pas pourquoi ça me dérange autant… L'important c'est qu'il ne sache pas qu'il s'agit d'Harry Potter!'_

Après avoir pensé ça, Draco se sentait déjà plus sur de lui et il ouvrit la porte lentement. Bientôt l'odeur familière et délicieuse d'Harry lui remplit les narines et il vit que ce Marcus avait raison, Harry était bel et bien en train de l'attendre. En fait, il l'attendait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il s'était endormi sur le canapé.

Draco senti tout de suite un sourire se former sur ses lèvres à la vue de son petit ami endormi. Il avait l'air tellement innocent comme ça. Jamais on ne se douterait que tout le sort du monde des sorciers reposait sur les épaules de ce jeune homme.

Draco referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers Harry pour l'observer de plus près. Les cheveux d'un noirs de jais qui ne semblaient jamais vouloir se laisser peigner retombait maintenant devant les yeux clos du Gryffondor et Draco ne put s'empêcher de passer une main affectueuse entre ces mèches rebelles. Il s'agenouilla à côté du divan et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres endormis de son amoureux. Ces même lèvres se formèrent en un sourire sans que son porteur ne se rende compte de rien pendant son sommeil.

Draco laissa échapper un léger soupir en se rendant compte qu'il devrait transporter Harry dans son lit s'il ne voulait pas le laisser tout seul. Avec toute la tendresse du monde, Draco passa doucement ses bras autour du gryffondor et en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller le transporta dans son lit.

Le jeune gryffondor ne se rendit compte de rien et ne se réveilla pas plus lorsque Draco lui enleva son chandail et son pantalon pour qu'il soit plus confortable.

En regardant le corps presque nu de son amoureux, Draco eut beaucoup de difficulté à s'empêcher de faire assez déplacer pour le moment.

_'Du calme mon vieux Draco, on aura tout le temps pour ça plus tard!' _ Pensa Draco avec un sourire. Il se glissa ensuite en dessous des couvertures avec Harry et à peine était-il allonger, qu'il se retrouva les bras pleins d'un jeune gryffondor en quête de chaleur.

Draco sourit en resserrant son étreinte sur Harry qui avait enfoui sa tête sous son menton et ferma les yeux en attendant que le sommeil le prenne à son tour.

À suivre…

**Note de l'auteure** : Et oui je suis finalement de retour après une longue attente je le sais. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fâché contre moi parce que j'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux pour sortir ce chapitre le plus tôt possible! Je n'ai même pas encore fini mes examens, donc pas encore accès à l'ordinateur. Je dois donc me lever la nuit pour le faire quoique j'aime toujours mieux faire ça que d'étudier lol! En tout cas ce chapitre était plus long que les autres et j'espère que vous l'avez aimé! Je passe aux remerciements!

**alinemcb54** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer!

**Onarluca **: Merci pour les encouragements et aussi pour avoir reviewer! Je suis contente que ma Hermione t'ai fait rire!

**blurp3 **: Hi vu le temps que j'ai pris ce chapitre devrait être probablement être un best seller! Je ne pense pas en être arriver à ce point là, mais j'espère que tu as quand même aimé ce chapitre et je te remercie d'avoir reviewer! Et merci aussi de m'encourager pour mes examens! J'en ai besoin lol

**Zang972 **: Contente que tu trouves ma fic amusante! Et non, Ron et Hermione n'ont pas encore découvert la vérité. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer!

**Hayden** : On a pas vu grand chose de l'entraînement encore tout simplement parce que je ne pas trop encore comment l'écrire, mais ça va venir ne t'inquiète pas! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**audlydou** : Je sais le français c'est ma faiblesse… En fait c'est surtout que je déteste me relire, je n'arrête pas de changer d'idée et finalement je ne fais qu'empirer les choses quand je me relis! J'espère que je ne suis pas si pire que ça… Merci d'avoir reviewer et aussi pour les encouragements!

**céline402** : Désolé que ça ait prit si longtemps avant d'avoir ce nouveau chapitre… J'espère que tu l'as aimé. Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Kamy **: lol c'est vrai qu'Harry est pas vite, vite, mais ça va venir! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer!

**Zaika Zytuva** : Pas de problème je vais te faire ça avec plaisir! Fais juste me le rappeller quand ça va être fini parce que d'ici là je risque d'avoir oublier lol. En tout cas merci d'avoir reviewer!

**inouko** : Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps avec une fin aussi sadique lol. Moi aussi mon chapitre préféré c'est celui où Draco se fait mordre parce que… Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime moins les autres chapitre… en tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer!

**Saael' **: C'est toujours encourageant de laisser un petit mot! Alors je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit quelque chose!

**Minerve** : Merci de t'être donner la peine de reviewer!

**celine.s** : lol pas de problème! Disons que je suis mal placer pour te blâmer de ça lol! En tout cas merci d'avoir reviewer!

**sassmalfoy :** lol non en effet on se doute de rien avec les histoires de Ron! Faut dire que je ne suis pas la personne la plus original de se coté là, mais bon… Je me doutais pas mal que tu étais du québec puisque tu parles français, mais en tout cas… J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et que tu continues de lire mal fic! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Orlina** : lol ne t'inquiète pas je suis très mal placé pour te blâmer et je peux pas croire que tu ais commencer 4 nouvelles fics!! Comment tu fais?? Je roche comme une folle avec seulement 2 et toi je sais même plus combien tu en as! Je dois dire que je t'admire ma chère! En tout cas je te souhaite bonne chance parce que tu risques d'en avoir besoin lol! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**marrypier** : merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer et pour les encouragements aussi!

**Lunicorne** : Merci de m'encourager! C'est gentils et disons que j'en ai grand besoin en ce moment!

**lo** : J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et aussi que tu as un ordi pour le lire lol! C'est vraiment nul être privé d'ordi alors j'espère que toi tu y as encore droit! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**myhahou **: hon ton nickname est vraiment cute! J'avoue que tu veux beaucoup de chose lol! Je verrais se que je peux y faire merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Sandoriinu-chan :** Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements et pour avoir reviewer!

**zeynel** : Ah et bien merci de m'autoriser à utiliser ton idée! Je sais pas comment je vais introduire ça dans l'histoire, mais ça va venir bientôt. Merci de ta patience et de tes 2 reviews alors je te dis 2 fois merci lol!

**CamDark **: WoW c'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre même si il a mis beaucoup de temps à venir! Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer!

**nicolas** : Donc comme je te l'ai dit voilà le chapitre tant attendu! J'espère qu'il t'a plu. Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Encore une fois merci à tout le monde de votre patience et j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je pars bientôt en vacance pendant un mois, mais je vais essayer de sortir un autre chapitre avant ce temps là, alors à la prochaine!**

**Kimmy15 –xxx-**


	18. Oh, oh

** Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

**Attention : ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!**

**Pairing :** H/D et peut-être d'autres.

**Résum :** Draco Malfoy se fait changer en vampire. Il demande de l'aide à Dumbledore qui s'occupe de régler son problème de sang. Lucius veut se servir du nouvel atout de son fils pour son maître. Harry se retrouve mêler au problème. H/D slash.

****

**Chapitre 16 : Oh, Oh…**

Harry se réveilla beaucoup plus tard, à cause de gros frissons qui lui parcouraient le corps. Pourtant, malgré le froid qu'il ressentait, il n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Il était si confortable et se sentait si en sécurité, qu'il se contenta seulement de s'étirer un bras sans même s'ouvrir les yeux pour aller à la recherche d'une couverture. Ce qu'il trouva, cependant, était loin d'être la couverture qu'il attendait. À la place, il sentit une surface douce et tiède qui semblait respirer.

Il ouvra les yeux rapidement et fut extrêmement soulager en voyant que cette surface douce et tiède n'était en faite que son petit ami qui était encore endormi. Harry se demanda comment il avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver au lit avec Draco puisque la dernière chose dont il se rappelait était s'être endormi sur le divan, mais il arrêta bien vite de s'interroger là-dessus et préféra de loin porter son attention sur quelque chose de plus intéressant. Comme le souffle tiède de Draco qu'il pouvait sentir lui caresser les cheveux.

Harry reposa sa tête sur le torse nu de Draco et se referma les yeux. Il sentit tout d'un coup qu'il manquait quelque chose, quelque chose qui aurait dû être là, mais qui ne l'était pas. Le brunet mit plusieurs minutes à se rendre compte que ce qu'il manquait, c'était les battements de cœur de Draco. Harry se sentit paniquer en se rendant compte de cela, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que c'était tout à fait normal puisque le blond était un vampire. Étrangement, Harry se sentit peiner par le fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais entendre le cœur de son amoureux battre. Il déposa donc un baiser sur le torse de Draco, comme si ce simple baiser pouvait remplacer ce manque.

Draco se réveilla sans cette sensation de froid qui le suivait partout depuis cette nuit fatidique. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait de la chaleur depuis qu'il était devenu un vampire et il se demandait bien qu'est-ce qui pouvait en être la cause. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et une touffe de cheveux d'un noir de jais fut la première chose qu'il vit. Il sentit les lèvres d'Harry sur son torse et un lent sourire se forma sur son visage. C'était la chaleur du corps du brunet qui le remplissait de cette chaleur qu'il essayait de savourer au maximum tant qu'il le pouvait.

« Bonjour, beau brun… » Chuchota Draco d'une voix encore ensommeiller.

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix de Draco et il releva la tête lentement pour voir les yeux argenter du blond qui brillaient presque dans la noirceur de la pièce. Le Gryffondor fit un grand sourire en guise de réponse.

« Et puis-je vous demander ce qu'il me vaut votre merveilleuse présence dans ma chambre cette nuit? » Demanda Draco d'un air joueur.

Harry cependant perdit son sourire à cette remarque. Il venait de ce souvenir de la raison de sa présence ici.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry? » Demanda Draco en redevenant sérieux en voyant le sourire d'Harry disparaître.

« C'est juste que… Je me suis disputer avec Ron et Hermione… » murmura Harry en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco. Il sentit immédiatement une main venir lui caresser les cheveux doucement.

Draco fronça les sourcils, il avait une vague idée de la raison de cette dispute. « À quel sujet? » Demanda-t-il quand même.

Harry soupira, ne se rendant pas compte des frissons qui parcoururent le corps de Draco au contact de son souffle sur le cou du blond, avant de répondre, « Ils disent que je leur cache quelque chose et que je devrais toujours tout leur dire. Moi j'en ai eu assez de leur surprotection tout le temps alors j'ai perdu le peu de patience qu'il me restait et leur ai dit qu'ils n'étaient pas des vrais amis et de venir me revoir quand ils se seraient rappeler de ce que c'était… mais je crois que c'est plutôt moi qui ne suis pas un bon ami en ce moment… J'aurais dû leur dire pour nous deux… » Fini-il avec un air misérable.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait alors? » Demanda Draco curieusement. Il n'avait pas envie que cette chose entre Harry et lui devienne connu du public, mais il était d'un naturel curieux.

Harry s'assit soudainement et se tourna pour lui faire face. Draco ne put s'empêcher de s'ennuyer de la chaleur qui venait de le quitter en même temps qu'Harry. « Parce qu'ils ne comprendraient pas! » Répondit Harry d'une voix exaspéré. Il aurait vraiment voulu tout avouer à Ron et Hermione, mais il savait que ça n'amènerait que d'autres problèmes.

« Oui et ils auraient raison de ne pas comprendre Harry! Moi-même je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe entre nous. » Répliqua Draco qui se sentait soudainement remplie d'incompréhension.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'était pas compliquer pourtant, ils sortaient ensemble et c'est tout.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a 2 semaines tu semblais me détester et que maintenant on passe la plupart de notre temps à s'embrasser! Qu'est-ce qui à changer? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais tellement confiance? » Demanda Draco. Il savait que de poser ces questions n'étaient peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue, mais il s'inquiétait vraiment pour Harry. Il trouvait que le Gryffondor lui faisait trop confiance et Draco n'était pas sure que se soit une si bonne chose. Être si confiant envers quelqu'un n'était jamais une bonne chose, ça Draco l'avait appris à un très jeune âge.

Harry détourna ses yeux de ceux de Draco et les fixa sur ses mains qui jouaient nerveusement avec la couverture qu'il avait finalement retrouvée. La vérité était qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il le poussait à faire autant confiance à Draco. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se rendait compte à quel point il avait été imprudent. Draco était après tout le fils d'un mangemort et Harry lui avait donné plein d'occasion pour le tuer ou encore le livrer à Voldemort depuis le début de leur relation, mais pourtant il était sûr que Draco ne lui ferait pas de mal. Alors Harry répondit tout simplement, « Je ne sais pas… »

« Quoi? » Demanda Draco les yeux pleins d'incrédulité.

« Je ne sais pas! » Répéta Harry, puis en le regardant directement dans les yeux il continua, « Je ne sais pas ce qui à changer ou pourquoi je te fais autant confiance Draco, mais c'est comme ça! Je ne sais pas comment, mais je sais que jamais tu ne me ferais du mal volontairement, tout comme je sais que tu n'es pas du coté de Voldemort. » Fini Harry d'une voix pleine de conviction.

Draco le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être toucher par cette telle démonstration de confiance qu'Harry venait de lui faire. Harry le regardait encore avec les yeux remplis de détermination, comme s'il le défiait d'essayer de lui faire changer d'avis. Le vampire n'essaya même pas et à la place se releva légèrement et l'embrassa comme il n'avait jamais embrassé personne.

Il y avait tellement d'émotion dans ce baiser qu'Harry en eut la tête qui tournait, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de récidiver en entrouvrant la bouche de Draco avec sa langue douce et humide. Bien vite les choses s'intensifièrent et bientôt Harry poussa Draco pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit sans jamais briser le contact de leur bouche. Une fois par dessus le blond, Harry donna un dernier baiser à ses délicieuses lèvres et descendit lentement au cou de Draco qu'il commença à savourer. Il remonta ensuite lentement en laissant une lignée de baiser le long de la mâchoire du blond jusqu'à son oreille qu'il saisit délicatement entre ses dents.

La respiration du vampire s'accéléra et il laissa échappa un long gémissement en sentant les dents d'Harry lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille juste avant de le caresser de sa langue. Il entendait les battements de cœurs d'Harry aller de plus en plus vite et ne put résister à la tentation de lécher ce délectable cou qui s'offrait à lui. Dès que sa langue eut toucher cette peau délicieuse, Draco lâcha un grognement et échangea brusquement de position avec Harry.

Le brunet ne put que sourire en voyant Draco embarquer sur lui et le blond effaça bien vite se sourire en plaçant sa bouche par-dessus celle d'Harry tout en glissant lentement ses mains le long du torse légèrement musclé du Gryffondor. Un gros frisson parcoura le corps d'Harry à cette action et lui-même mêla ses mains de la partie en les laissant explorer le dos nu du blond.

Tout en continuant son assaut sur la bouche d'Harry, Draco laissa ses mains s'aventurer plus bas encore jusqu'au hanches de son partenaire. Il pouvait sentir l'érection d'Harry sur sa cuisse et il était certain que le survivant sentait aussi la sienne. Il bougea un peu sa jambe et le lourd gémissement qu'émit Harry à ce mouvement le fit recommencer.

« Oh Draco…. » Gémit Harry en sentant maintenant les lèvres de Draco lui caresser le cou et ses mains s'aventurer encore plus bas.

Juste au moment où les mains de Draco allait se refermer sur l'érection imposante d'Harry, un bruit persistant attira son attention. Il s'arrêta brusquement, ce qui fit presque crier de frustration Harry qui se sentait si prêt d'atteindre son orgasme.

« Draco! » Dit Harry d'une voix suppliante en se frottant sur le vampire.

« Chut… » Répondit Draco en essayant avec grande difficulté de se concentrer sur le son qu'il avait entendu. Juste au moment où il allait renoncer et retourner à savourer son Gryffondor personnel, il l'entendit de nouveau et cette fois Harry l'entendit aussi.

« Draco Malfoy je t'aurais prévenu, j'entre!! » C'était effectivement la voix d'un certain professeur de potion qui fut ensuite suivit par un bruit de poigné qui se tourne.

Harry tourna des yeux affolés vers un Draco qui était encore plus pâle que d'habitude si c'était même possible.

Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, Draco tira les couvertures par-dessus Harry et se leva en essayant de paraître tout à fait normal aux yeux de son parrain qui passait en ce moment même à travers le cadre de porte.

Severus ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Draco pratiquement nu devant lui et surtout en voyant la tente qu'il y avait dans le seul vêtement que le blond avait sur le dos.

« Draco! » S'exclama Severus, puis ensuite il vit l'étrange forme qu'avait le lit et il comprit que son filleul n'était pas vraiment seul. Sans trop penser, il s'avança vers le lit et, devant les yeux horrifiés de Draco qui n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter, tira d'un trait les couvertures. Il regretta à jamais cette action…

À suivre….

**Note sans lien avec l'histoire** : si vous voulez un bon site où on parle d'Harry Potter et on peut même s'inscrire dans une école de magie allez au : http:mamagie.free.fr/ecole/index.php

**Note de la terrible auteure que je suis** : Bon, après plus d'un mois d'attente, je suis finalement de retour! Désolé que ça ait prit autant de temps, mais avec les vacances et ce terrible manque d'inspiration qui me hante ces temps-ci je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Je vais faire plus vite la prochaine fois c'est promis! J'espère que vous avez tous aimé ce chapitre qui m'a causer beaucoup de problème, surtout la scène de… presque sex si on veut parce que moi j'ai comme moral 'S'il n'y a pas d'orgasme, ce n'est pas du sex!' lol en tout cas! Je passe aux remerciements!

**marrypier :** C'est sure que Ron et Hermione vont finir par le savoir et ça devrait être bientôt d'ailleurs… Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**celine.s** : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le dernier chapitre! J'espère que tu as aussi aimé celui-ci! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**onarluca **: Oh et bien je suis contente que tu trouves que l'attente pour le dernier chapitre valait le coup! J'espère juste que tu penses la même chose pour celui-ci… Dit moi ce que tu en penses! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**S'L.I.A :** lol moi je n'ai pas de problème avec ça! En autant que tu me le rendes en bonne condition (pousse Marcus vers toi) Fais attention il est assez fatiguant à la longue! Lol j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre! Merci d'Avoir reviewer!

**nicolas :** désolé pour la longue attente! Je pense que ça à même pris plus de temps que la dernière fois… J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop… lol moi non plus je n'aime pas trop trop Ron, mais il a son utilité! Merci davoir reviewer et juste en passant tu l'as fait deux fois alors deux fois merci!!

**celine402** : lol ta review m'a fait rire! Désolé il y a eu un changement de plans et on est parti plus tot pour nos vacance alors je n'ai pas pu mettre ce chapitre à la date prévu (pour faire changement!). J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Minerve :** lol comme tu vois je fais de la pub pour Costright! Tu crois que John pourrait nous donner des points pour ça? En tout cas merci pour ta remarque sur le fait qu'Harry ne se ferait pas réchauffer par Draco, c'est fou, mais pendant un moment javais complètement oublier qu'il était un vampire lui (se frappe sur la tête). J'ai pas encore décidé en quoi le transformé… j'hésitais entre un loup lui aussi et un tigre blanc… qu'est-ce que tu en penses? En tout cas, merci d'avoir reviewer et on se revoit sur Costright! … lol jviens juste de réaliser que je vais avoir vraiment lair conne si ce n'est pas toi! En tout cas…

**audlydou** : Oui mes exams ça c'est plutot bien passer… sauf en math où j'ai failli couler mais bon… J'espère que ça été pour toi aussi! Merci pour tous tes encouragements et je suis vraiment flatter d'avoir une revieweuse officielle!

**lyly :** lol merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué! Je m'étais vraiment pas rendu compte d'avoir écrit ça! En tout cas merci davoir reviewer!

**alinemcb54 :** Je suis contente que tu ais autant aimé le dernier chapitre! J'espère que celui-ci t'as plu aussi! Merci davoir reviewer!

**zeynel :** Et bien à vrai dire je ne sais pas trop encore pour Marcus… Qu'est-ce que tu suggères? Lol pour Ron et Hermione il faudra que tu attendes pour savoir! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Orlina :** pfff alors toi tu m'étonnes vraiment! On dirait que tu accumules les fics tellement tu en as! Pour le sev/dray je ne sais pas vraiment… Je pourrais le lire, mais mon opinion ne serait pas vraiment objectif parce que j'arrête pas de penser au pauvre petit Harry quand je lis des fics où draco est avec quelqu'un d'autre! Lol moi aussi c'est temps-ci je passe tout mon temps sur le PC et je me couche vraiment très tard ou tot comme tu dis! Après tout j'ai beaucoup de chapitre à rattraper! Pour Marcus j'ai en effet essayer de m'inspirer d'Anne Rice pour le nom… il n'y a pas de Marcus dans Anne Rice non?? Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire avec lui, mais on verra bien! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**C'est tout alors je remercie encore une fois tout le monde et j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre!**

**Bye bye**

**Kimmy15 –xxx-**


	19. La découverte

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

**Attention** : ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

**Pairing :** H/D et peut-être d'autres.

**Résumé **: Draco Malfoy se fait changer en vampire. Il demande de l'aide à Dumbledore qui s'occupe de régler son problème de sang. Lucius veut se servir du nouvel atout de son fils pour son maître. Harry se retrouve mêler au problème. H/D slash.

**_Ce chapitre est dédié à Charlene sans qui vous n'auriez probablement pas encore la suite et aussi à tous mes merveilleux reviewers que j'adore!_**

**Chapitre 17 : La découverte**

_« Draco! » S'exclama Severus, puis ensuite il vit l'étrange forme qu'avait le lit et il comprit que son filleul n'était pas vraiment seul. Sans trop penser, il s'avança vers le lit et, devant les yeux horrifiés de Draco qui n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter, tira d'un trait les couvertures. Il regretta à jamais cette action…_

Severus Rogue était en état de choc, il se tenait là depuis un bon 5 minutes avec les yeux ronds comme des vingt-cinq cents et il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

Harry, quant à lui était complètement pétrifié, il n'osait pas bouger de peur d'attirer encore plus l'attention du professeur sur lui. Ce qui était assez stupide puisque ça aurait été plutôt difficile d'attirer encore plus d'attention que présentement.

Draco fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur et dans un geste brusque remis les couvertures par-dessus Harry. Ce simple geste sembla réveiller tout le monde puisque Severus se mit les mains devant les yeux dans un geste assez enfantin et Harry prit toutes les oreillers qu'il y avait sur le lit et se cacha le visage avec elles.

Encore une fois se fut Draco qui prit les initiatives et qui brisa le silence qui s'était installer.

« Hum… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois? » Dit-il d'une voix plutôt interrogative que déclarative.

Severus enleva brusquement ses mains de devant ses yeux et regarda Draco de plein fouet. « Et comment est-ce que ça pourrait ne pas être ce que je crois! » Dit-il et pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco ne savait pas quoi répondre.

En voyant que son filleul n'avait rien à répondre à ceci, Rogue enchaîna d'une voix qui recommençait à être un peu plus comme d'habitude en voyant qu'il regagnait un peu le contrôle de la situation, « C'est ce que je pensais. Maintenant Potter, tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir de cette pièce immédiatement avant que je perde le peu de contrôle qu'il me reste et que je décide de te transformer tout de suite en une chose répugnante, collante et puante dont je ne connais même pas le nom. » Il avait dit tout cela d'une voix tellement rapide et calme qu'Harry ne se posa même pas de question et sortit immédiatement du lit pour s'en aller.

Le brunet était en train de s'habiller en vitesse lorsqu'il entendit la voix froide de Draco lui dire d'arrêter.

« Tu n'as pas à partir Harry, s'il a quelque chose a dire, il n'a qu'à le faire devant toi. » Draco avait dit tout cela en regardant d'un air défiant son parrain.

En voyant l'échange glacial de regard que Rogue et Draco faisaient, Harry n'était pas vraiment tenter par l'offre de rester que le blond venait de lui faire.

« hum… Si sa ne te dérange pas Draco… je préfèrerais partir tout de suite parce que tu vois, je suis très occupé aujourd'hui! Plein de personne à rencontrer, d'endroit à visiter! Tu sais j'ai une vie assez remplie moi! » En voyant qu'il était en train de radoter et surtout que Draco n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de le laisser partir, Harry se recoucha sur le lit et s'enfouit de nouveau sous les couvertures en espérant cesser d'exister complètement.

Rogue qui devenait de plus en plus furieux face à l'air complètement arrogant que portait Draco se dit qu'il n'avait plus vraiment rien à perdre, alors avec un geste rapide, il saisit le blond par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la chambre pour ensuite se diriger le plus rapidement possible vers une autre salle qui serait inoccupé. Par chance, ils étaient dans le sous-sol de Poudlard et donc il n'y avait aucune fenêtre pour laisser passer la lumière du soleil.

Harry qui avait entendu la porte se fermer violemment, se sortit timidement la tête d'en dessous des couvertures pour jeter un coup d'œil rapide à la chambre. Il ressentit un immense soulagement en voyant que les deux autres étaient partit. Un soulagement qui fut de très courte durée lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il commençait en potion cette journée là…

Severus ne relâcha sa poigne sur le bras de Draco qu'une fois qu'il fut absolument certain que le blond ne s'en irait pas. Il allait commencer à lui dire sa façon de penser sur le fait de coucher avec l'ennemi et tout et tout… lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait entraîné son filleul à travers le corridor avant même de lui avoir laissé le temps de se mettre quelque chose sur le dos.

En voyant le sourire arrogant de Draco commencer à se former, Rogue se dépêcha de parler pour ne pas lui laisser la chance de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire au juste? » Demanda-t-il d'un air autoritaire.

« Je ne vois pas du tout en quoi ça peut te regarder. Tu n'es pas mon père. » Répondit Draco d'un air qu'il voulait désintéresser.

« Non, effectivement je ne suis pas ton père et une chance parce que si je l'étais tu ne serais probablement même plus de ce monde et tu le sais très bien, alors arrête-moi tout de suite ta petite façade de 'oh, moi je suis plus important que tout le monde et rien ne me dérange' et dit moi tout de suite qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Harry Potter dans ce lit! » Rogue avait dit tout cela d'une voix tellement rapide qu'il dut prendre une longue respiration une fois qu'il eut terminée.

Draco était tellement surpris de voir son parrain dans cet état qu'il resta sans voix pendant plusieurs minutes. Finalement il répondit avec une honnêteté qui le surpris lui-même : « Je l'aime… »

Severus croyait s'être préparer mentalement au pire, mais en entendant ses 3 petits mots il se rendit compte que non et se mit même à hyper-ventiler. Il sentit Draco le pousser sur une chaise pour l'aider probablement et au bout de quelques minutes il entendit de nouveau son filleul parler.

« Je sais que c'est un choc pour toi, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment t'en informer avant et même maintenant je ne sais pas pourquoi je viens de te le dire parce que manifestement tu vas me détester et aller le dire à mon père et à Voldemort et ils vont me tuer et peut-être même pire et… » Cette fois c'était Draco qui semblait être dans une crise complète de panique et c'est Rogue qui le poussa à son tour dans une chaise doucement.

« Écoute-moi bien Draco. » Commença-t-il lentement pour être sure d'avoir l'attention complète de son jeune protégé. « C'est vrai que je ne suis pas exactement… Content de savoir que toi et Potter vous êtes… ensemble si on veut, mais je n'irai pas le dire à ton père, ni à Voldemort. » Fini-t-il avec un air qu'il voulait rassurant, mais il avait plus l'air de grimacer qu'autres choses.

Draco le regarda avec des gros yeux surpris. « Pourquoi? Tu travailles pour eux non? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

Severus se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large. « Pas exactement, je n'ai pas pu te le dire avant Draco, mais je suis un espion… » Il avait l'intention de raconter toute sont histoire à son filleul, mais après le mot espion sa voix sembla se saisir dans sa gorge et il ne put plus continuer. Juste de repenser à tout ce qui s'était passer le faisait trembler autant de rage que de tristesse.

Draco le vit commencer à trembler légèrement et son regard de surprise se changea en inquiétude. « Est-ce que ça va Sev? » En voyant que son parrain ne répondait pas et qu'il continuait à fixer le plancher, le vampire se rapprocha de lui et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule tremblotante du professeur.

Juste au moment où le contact se fit, une série violente d'image défila rapidement devant les yeux ébahis du blond. Tout se passait tellement vite qu'il ne pouvait rien comprendre de ce qu'il voyait. Il ne voyait que des formes noires qui semblaient agressive et du rouge… beaucoup de rouge… puis les images ralentissèrent et il put voir distinctement ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir…

À suivre…

**Note de l'auteure indigne que je suis…** : Et voilà je suis finalement de retour avec, enfin, un chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais j'ai eu un gros problème d'inspiration avec cette fic et sans l'aide de Charlene ce chapitre ne serait peut-être même pas là encore alors on dit tous un gros merci à Charlène :D. Maintenant j'aurais vraiment aimé remercier tout le monde personnellement comme je le fais d'habitude et c'est ce que j'avais commencer à faire jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que la plupart d'entre vous ne devez probablement même plus lire cette fic et que vous devez encore moins vous souvenir de ce que vous m'avez écrit alors je fais seulement vous dire un gros gros gros merci à tous d'avoir reviewer et j'espère vraiment que vous avez appréciez la suite.

**Kimmy15 -xxxx-**


	20. Amour perdu

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

**Attention : ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!**

**Pairing :** H/D et peut-être d'autres.

**Résumé **: Draco Malfoy se fait changer en vampire. Il demande de l'aide à Dumbledore qui s'occupe de régler son problème de sang. Lucius veut se servir du nouvel atout de son fils pour son maître. Harry se retrouve mêler au problème. H/D slash.

**Chapitre 18 : Amour perdu**

_Draco le vit commencer à trembler légèrement et son regard de surprise se changea en inquiétude. « Est-ce que ça va Sev? » En voyant que son parrain ne répondait pas et qu'il continuait à fixer le plancher, le vampire se rapprocha de lui et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule tremblotante du professeur._

_Juste au moment où le contact se fit, une série violente d'image défila rapidement devant les yeux ébahis du blond. Tout se passait tellement vite qu'il ne pouvait rien comprendre de ce qu'il voyait. Il ne voyait que des formes noires qui semblaient agressive et du rouge… beaucoup de rouge… puis les images ralentissèrent et il put voir distinctement ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir…_

Draco ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il y a à peine quelques secondes, il se trouvait avec son parrain à Poudlard et maintenant il se retrouvait dans une espèce de salle de torture avec les murs couvert de sang et des instruments étranges que même lui ne reconnaissait pas.

Avant qu'il n'ait vraiment eu le temps de réagir, une porte s'ouvrit violemment et une dizaine d'homme vêtu de noir entra. Le blond, en réalisant que ces hommes étaient des mangemorts, se dépêcha d'essayer de se trouver une bonne excuse pour expliquer sa présence dans ces lieux, mais finalement il réalisa que c'était inutile puisque aucun d'entre eux ne sembla lui porter la moindre attention.

Ils se dirigèrent vers quelque chose que le vampire n'avait pas encore remarquer ou plutôt… quelqu'un. Draco sursauta en le voyant.

L'homme était cloué au mur, il avait de longues et profondes blessures partout sur le ventre et la poitrine, son visage était tailladé à plusieurs endroits et la seule chose qui demeurait intact était ses yeux noirs que le vampire reconnut tout de suite avec horreur comme étant ceux de Severus Rogue.

Draco resta figer sans bouger tellement il était glacer par cette vision. Pourtant ce n'était pas la fin de ses surprises. L'un des hommes qui étaient entrer dans la pièce s'avança tout près du professeur et abaissa son masque. Le vampire put voir les cheveux blonds et la peau pâle que tous les membres de sa famille avaient la fierté de porter depuis tellement d'année. Pourtant aujourd'hui, Draco était loin de se sentir fier d'appartenir à cette famille en reconnaissant le visage de son père.

Il était beaucoup plus jeune, son visage ne portait encore aucun signe de vieillesse et de stress, dans ses yeux Draco put voir avec une certaine surprise qu'il s'y trouvait encore une certaine innocence, il put même y déceler une étincelle de tristesse lorsque son regard se porta sur Severus.

Le vampire regarda, fasciner et impuissant pendant que son père s'approchait de son parrain, puis sa voix résonna à travers la pièce, puissante et demandant le respect.

« Alors est-ce que tu as pris ta décision Severus? » Demanda-t-il d'un air ennuyer, mais Draco pouvait sentir que cette réponse lui importait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne laissait parraître.

Severus releva avec difficulté sa tête et, en regardant Lucius droit dans les yeux, il lui cracha aux visages.

Draco vit son père tressaillir en recevant un mélange de salive et de sang sur le menton, puis avec un geste de la main il s'essuya et demanda aux autres mangemorts de le laisser seul avec le prisonnier. Dès qu'ils eurent quitté la pièce, l'ambiance changea drastiquement. Le blond vit pour la première fois son père être autre chose que l'image parfaite du grand et noble seigneur Malfoy. Sa posture s'était quelque peu affaisser, son visage avait perdu son air endurcis et ses yeux laissaient passé toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco perçut son père comme un être humain.

« Sev… Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça? » Demanda Lucius d'une toute petite voix.

« Pourquoi **je** te fais ça? » S'écria Severus d'un air incrédule. « C'est toi qui m'a accroché sur ce mur Lucius! C'est **toi** qui a regarder pendant qu'ils me faisaient tout ça! Et par dessus tout c'est toi qui m'a trahis! »

Avec surprise, Draco vit des larmes commencer à couler le long des joues de son père. Il continua d'écouter avec attention.

« Ne dis pas ça Sev! Tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix! Accepte leur offre! Ils vont te laisser partir après et… on pourra recommencer comme avant. Tu vas voir, je vais m'occuper de toi mon amour. » Fini-t-il en s'approchant et en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du professeur.

Draco n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait. Son père, un être sombre et cruel qui n'avait jamais ressentis une once d'amour pour personne, se trouvait là, devant lui, en train d'embrasser et de faire des promesses d'un temps meilleur à son propre parrain. Malgré ce côté presque impossible, cette scène était fascinante à regarder et le blond n'arrivait pas à en détourner ses yeux.

Severus détourna la tête après un court moment. Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment, puis :

« … D'accord luc… Je vais faire ce qu'ils veulent… » Draco vit les yeux de son père se ranimer d'une joie intense à ses mots. « Seulement… ça ne peut plus durer entre nous. Tu es marié! Tu as un enfant! »

En voyant que Lucius était sur le point d'argumenter, Rogue ajouta d'un ton définitif,

« C'est la seule chose qui me fera accepter… »

Draco put presque entendre le cœur de son père se briser, mais ses yeux pourtant étaient retourné à leur froideur qu'il était si habituer de voir, le peu d'innocence qu'il y avait vu s'était maintenant envoler… et les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche avaient le même côté tranchant qu'il connaissait si bien,

« Comme tu voudras, mais je t'avertis Severus Rogue… Tu vas le regretter. » Avec ses derniers mots à son amour maintenant perdu, Lucius quitta la pièce laissant Severus retenir ses pleurs tout seul.

Tout à coup, Draco sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et reconnut immédiatement les yeux bleus et les cheveux noirs de Marcus. Sa voix mélodieuse se fit entendre tout de suite

« Alors? Tu t'es bien amuser dans les souvenirs de ton très cher parrain? » Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin et d'une voix toujours aussi vide d'émotion.

Draco qui était loin d'aimer cet homme, était néanmoins assez intriguer par ce qui venait de se passer alors il demanda d'une voix neutre en gardant ses yeux fixés sur le jeune Severus qui était encore attacher au mur. « C'était vraiment ses souvenirs? »

D'un air totalement détacher le vampire répondit, « oui… C'est un pouvoir que très peu de vampire possède, c'est étonnant que tu sois arriver à une tel chose et sans le vouloir en plus. » Il tourna ses yeux vers le professeur de potion qui était encore cloué littéralement au mur, « c'est quelque peu pathétique quand on regarde ça. Les humains peuvent faire des choses tellement stupides parfois pour ce qu'ils appellent **l'amour** » fini-t-il avec un léger dédain.

Draco lui jeta un regard glacial.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que d'aimer vraiment! » répondit-il d'un ton arrogant. Il fut surpris d'entendre un rire qui vint lui donner la chair de poule lui répondre. C'était un rire froid, sans réel humour en arrière, un rire remplis de mépris. Mépris pour qui? Personne ne le sait.

« J'ai plus de 500 ans, mon jeune ami. Je connais plus de chose sur ce monde que tu ne pourras jamais rêver d'en connaître. Tu crois vraiment que ce que tu ressens pour ce **mortel** » Il prononça le mot avec mépris avant de continuer, « est de l'amour, mais tu vas bien vite comprendre que les humains ne sont fait que pour nous amuser. Ce ne sont rien d'autre que des animaux de compagnies! Bien sure on s'attache à ses petites bêtes, mais elles doivent mourir un jour et nous non. Tu vas bien vite le remplacer par un quelconque autre amusement. »

La voix froide et calme avec lequel Marcus avait prononcé ses paroles étaient venues toucher quelque chose dans Draco. Il sentit la colère monter en lui en regardant cet homme devant lui. Qui était-il pour venir choisir pour lui ce qu'il devrait ressentir ? Il ne le connaissait même pas!

« Fichez-moi la paix! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Le fait que vous ayez plus de 500 ans ne vous aide pas non plus… ce n'est pas parce que ça n'a pas marché pour vous que ça ne fonctionnera pas pour moi! » Répondit-il avec une ferveur qui impressionna le vieux vampire.

Marcus haussa un sourcil sombre et répondit avec un léger sourire, « C'est le restant de ton âme de mortelle qui parle. Elle n'a pas encore quitté complètement ton corps… c'est assez surprenant d'ailleurs… peut-être as-tu raison. Je l'espère pour toi. »

Juste après ces paroles la pièce devint de nouveau flou et il se retrouva de nouveau à Poudlard. Son parrain était encore assis dans la chaise et semblait avoir perdu connaissance.

Draco vit Marcus se diriger vers la porte et juste avant d'en franchir le pas il se retourna et dit :

« Nous allons nous revoir jeune vampire… et ça ne sera sûrement pas plaisant. » Un énorme sourire se forma sur ses lèves. Un sourire loin d'être rassurant.

_À suivre…_

**Note de l'auteure** : Bonjour! Bon ça m'aura pris du temps, mais voilà enfin un autre chapitre! Je sais je suis vraiment une méchante auteure de vous faire attendre toujours aussi longtemps, mais bon… je fais de mon mieux je vous promet! En plus je vais avoir plus de temps a moi maintenant à cause des vacances wouhou:D Bon je vais passer aux remerciements! N'oubliez pas que sans vous il y a longtemps que cette fic n'existerait plus! Alors dîtes moi ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre! J'ai essayer d'être original pour Lucius. Ce n'est pas un total méchant quand on le voit comme sa ou sa fait de lui quelqu'un d'encore pire lol c'est au choix!

**zaika** : J'espère juste que tu ne m'as pas encore oublier! Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer! Dit moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre!

**alinemcb54 **: J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant! Tu m'en donneras des nouvelles! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Egwene **Al'Vere : lol désolé si sa à pris beaucoup de temps cette fois ci aussi! J'ai eu de gros problème personnel, mais là je devrais prendre moins de temps pour updater la prochaine fois! Merci d'avoir reviewer et jespère que tu aimes toujours autant!

**onarluca **: Contente que tu ais aimé! Jespère que tu aimes encore autant! Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer!

**Yumi :** Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic a ce point là! C'est toujours encourageant d'avoir ce genre de reviews! J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**ange de un cisme** : Contente d'avoir un review de ta part ma ptite Charlene! C'était juste normal que je te dédicace le dernier chapitre! Comme promis je t'ai mis un flash back! … bon daccord ce nest pas vraiment un flash back traditionnel mais jai essayer au moins :p J'te souhaite bonne chance avec tes fics! Et dit moi ce que tu as penser de mon chapitre stp!

**Hedwigelol **: lol désolé… la suite n'est pas vraiment venu bientôt! Mais bon j'espère que tu as quand même aimé ce chapitre après tout ce temps quand même! Jsuis désolé j'ai vraiment un faible pour les fins qui nous laisse sur notre faim justement! (lol désolé pour le jeu de mot merdique… jai vraiment honte :p) Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer!

**audlydou** : lol merci de m'avoir laissé une review ma revieweuse officiel :P j'espère en avoir une autre pour se chapitre même si ça fait vraiment longtemps! Tu me diras ce que tu en as penser!

**Janira** : Non ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher aucune de mes fics! Je garantis pas quand la suite va être mis par exemple lol! Je suis contente que tu aimes en tout cas! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Sahada** : lol c'est toi qui vient de me faire remarquer un gros problème qu'il y avait dans ma fic! J'avais complètement oublier que Lucius est sensé être en prison! T'inquiète j'y ai penser et tu vas savoir pourquoi il n'y ai pas dans les prochains chapitre! Merci de me lavoir fait remarquer!

**Krystale **: Aw que de bonnes questions :p je ne peux pas te répondre à toute, mais puisque jvous ai fait attendre tellement longtemps je peux bien t'en dire quelques unes! Pour ce qui est de ron avec un mec de Serpentard… je pourrais y penser, mais je ne garantis rien ;-) et puis c certain que Draco va remordre notre Harry bientôt voyons! J'adore écrire les scènes de morsure lol et non il ne va pas le transformer désolé. Ça ne marcherais pas avec l'histoire. Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Bon! C'est tout merci beaucoup à tous! Jvous adore et continuer de reviewer! Ça m'encourage à écrire et vous savez que j'ai besoin d'encouragement ;p et si vous avez des suggestions ou quoique ce soit n'hésiter pas à me le dire! Bon jvous remercie tout le monde!**

**Kimmy15 –xxx-**


	21. Méchant vampire! Méchant!

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

Attention : ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

**Pairing :** H/D et peut-être d'autres.

**Résumé **: Draco Malfoy se fait changer en vampire. Il demande de l'aide à Dumbledore qui s'occupe de régler son problème de sang. Lucius veut se servir du nouvel atout de son fils pour son maître. Harry se retrouve mêler au problème. H/D slash.

**Chapitre 19 : Méchant vampire!**

_Draco vit Marcus se diriger vers la porte et juste avant d'en franchir le pas il se retourna et dit :_

_« Nous allons nous revoir jeune vampire… et ça ne sera sûrement pas plaisant. » Un énorme sourire se forma sur ses lèves. Un sourire loin d'être rassurant._

Harry soupira en sentant enfin l'air rafraîchissant du vent nocturne venir lui caresser la peau. Il venait probablement de passer l'une des pires journées de toute sa vie et d'ailleurs maintenant qu'il la comparait à toutes les fois où il avait eu à se battre contre Voldemort et tout le reste… il commençait à croire qu'aujourd'hui venait de remporter le numéro 1 sur la liste!

Sans compter la plus complète des humiliations qu'il avait vécues à peine après s'être réveiller, on aurait dit que la journée ne faisait que devenir de mal en pire au fur et a mesure qu'elle progressait. Ron qui semblait faire à peu près tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui faire perdre patience, Hermione qui l'ignorait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais qui n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards inquiets dès qu'elle croyait qu'il ne regardait pas, Rogue qui s'était acharnés sur lui plus que jamais et en plus Blaise Zabini qui semblait vouloir le suivre à la trace où qu'il aille, l'empêchant du même fait de pouvoir aller voir Draco.

'_Calme toi Harry ça ne peut plus empirer de toute façon!_' Se dit-il en lui-même en s'assoyant non loin du lac. Il avait un grand besoin d'être seul en ce moment pour pouvoir essayer de décompresser enfin… Malheureusement pour lui, il devrait attendre encore un peu!

« Harry? » Demanda une voix hésitante.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et s'empêcha de justesse de grogner de frustration. Il se tourna légèrement pour apercevoir Hermione qui ne semblait pas trop savoir si elle devait repartir en courant vers le château ou rester et dire finalement ce qu'elle avait à dire. Le brunet sentit soudainement sa frustration s'envoler en voyant les yeux troublés de sa meilleure amie et il s'empressa de répondre doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione? »

Hermione sembla finalement prendre son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et vint s'assoire à coté d'Harry. Elle regarda fixement l'eau sombre du lac pendant un long moment puis commença d'une petite voix :

« Je… Je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé hier. » Commença-t-elle lentement pour ensuite continuer à toute vitesse. « mais tu sais, ron et moi on ne fait que s'inquiéter pour toi et on sait très bien que tu es capable de t'occupé de toi mais tu sais ces temps ci on ne te voyait presque plus alors on a eu peur et tu sais à quel point ron peut être stupide par fois mais il t'aime beaucoup tu sais et aussi… » Rendu à ce point, Harry ne comprenait plus du tout ce que racontait Hermione tellement elle le disait vite alors il l'interrompit en disant avec un grand sourire :

« C'est beau Hermione j'ai compris! Pas besoin de te mettre dans un tel état pour ça. »

Hermione qui avait le visage tout rouge à force de tant parler sans jamais reprendre son souffle, finit enfin par relaxer et lui sauta littéralement au cou tellement elle était soulager.

« Oh je suis tellement contente que tu ne m'en veuille pas! » S'écria-t-elle avec le visage enfoui dans son cou.

Harry aussi se sentait soulager d'avoir au moins arranger les choses avec Hermione. C'est sure qu'il faudrait sûrement qu'il lui explique tout ce qui s'était passer avec Draco bientôt, mais pour l'instant, il préférait ne pas y penser.

« Oh, mais quelle scène touchante. »

Harry sursauta en entendant cette voix froide et se retourna rapidement pour voir d'où elle provenait. Inconsciemment, il se plaça devant Hermione comme pour la protéger. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin d'où venait la voix, il vit un homme assez grand aux cheveux pratiquement noirs qui les regardait avec un sourire effrayant. Le brunet remarqua immédiatement les dents pointues que ce sourire dévoilait.

« Qui êtes-vous? » Demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de garder son calme.

Un rire froid s'échappa de l'homme qui se rapprochait peu à peu. Un rire qui était loin de rassurer Harry qui, discrètement, cherchait sa baguette dans sa poche.

« Je me nomme Marcus et je suis vraiment ravi de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur cette délicieuse odeur. » Répondit le vampire. « Je dois avouer que ton ami à du goût. » Finit-t-il en dévorant Harry des yeux.

« Harry! » Chuchota Hermione frénétiquement. « C'est un vampire! »

« Merci Hermione, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné sans toi » Lui répondit Harry d'un ton un peu sec tout en se demandant de quoi ce Marcus était en train de parler. Puis, sans qu'il ne s'y attende le moins du monde, Hermione le poussa sur le coté et s'avança vers le vampire en tenant quelque chose dans sa main qui le fit reculer quelque peu.

« N'approcher pas, sal monstre! » S'écria Hermione en secouant la croix qu'elle portait toujours autour de son cou vers Marcus.

Celui-ci éclata d'un vrai rire cette fois. « Vous les enfants de moldus finirez par me faire mourir de rire un de ses jours! » Dit-il tout en tenant quand même ces distances, puis il ajouta en retrouvant sa voix glacer. « Crois-tu vraiment que ce petit bout de métal m'empêchera de faire ce que je veux? »

Hermione le trouva soudainement encore plus effrayant que jamais, mais pourtant elle savait pertinemment que tous les vampires ne supportaient pas d'être touché par une croix, alors elle ne se démonta pas et resta bien en place. Soudainement, elle vit un sourire apparaître de nouveau sur les lèvres de cet être démoniaque, mais l'instant d'après… plus rien! Il avait disparut! Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le cri étouffé d'Harry derrière elle.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, son sang se glaça complètement dans ses veines. Le vampire tenait fermement Harry par derrière et lui maintenait le cou de manière à ce que d'un moment à l'autre il puisse le mordre sans aucun problème.

« Et maintenant? Est-ce que tu crois toujours que ta petite croix puisse faire quelque chose pour l'aider? » Demanda Marcus en dévoilant ses canines pointues à Hermione comme pour la narguer.

Hermione était figer sur place, elle ne savait absolument plus quoi faire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait vraiment impuissante en regardant les yeux effrayés d'Harry. Puis, quelque chose capta son attention juste en arrière de Marcus… C'était comme une silhouette qui approchait à toute vitesse.

« Lâche le tout de suite Marcus! »

« Draco! Content que tu te joignes enfin à notre petite fête! » Dit Marcus en se retournant vers lui avec un grand sourire, mais sans jamais relâcher sa poigne sur Harry.

Draco sentit un début de panique l'envahir en voyant les yeux suppliant d'Harry tourné vers lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais eu confiance en Marcus, mais quand même!

Il savait qu'il n'arriverait à rien s'il se laissait emporter, alors il poussa sa panique le plus loin possible et essaya de regagner son calme. La vie d'Harry en dépendait.

« Je t'ai dit de le lâcher. » Répéta-t-il d'une voix tellement froide et menaçante que même Harry en frissonna. Jamais il n'avait vu Draco de cette manière. Ces yeux qui étaient normalement bleu, brillait maintenant d'un éclat argenté étonnant et ses dents de vampires qui n'apparaissait que lorsqu'il allait se nourrir était maintenant en pleine vue et lui donnait un air meurtrier.

« Aw, mais il faut bien partager entre nous, n'est-ce pas mon petit Draco » Répondit Marcus et comme pour provoquer le blond davantage, il lui adressa un petit sourire narquois juste avant de licher lentement la joue d'Harry qui en frissonna de dégoût.

Hermione qui était encore derrière Harry et ce vampire, était quelque peu étonné que Draco semblait être de leur coté et encore plus de voir qu'il était devenu un vampire, mais ce n'était qu'à leur avantage. Elle remarqua que Draco commençait à trembler de fureur et que, étrangement, ses ongles semblaient plus longs que la normale et beaucoup plus aiguisés qu'ils ne le devraient. Malgré tout, elle savait qu'il ne pourrait rien tenter tant qu'Harry serait encore entre les mains de ce Marcus. Alors, profitant du fait que celui-ci semblait l'avoir oublier, elle se rapprocha, lentement, mais sûrement vers lui.

Draco qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux le regard sombre et moqueur de Marcus, remarqua soudain Hermione qui s'approchait par derrière et comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il ne lui suffisait que de distraire un petit moment son adversaire. Un sourire sarcastique se forma sur son visage et il dit d'une voix narquoise :

« Je croyais que les pauvres et pathétiques mortels ne t'intéressaient pas Marcus… »

« Celui-ci n'est pas comme les autres je dois l'avouer. » Répondit-il en adressant un sourire entendu à Draco et il continua en approchant sa bouche du cou d'Harry. « Il a un coté tellement… attirant et son sang… » Il fit une toute petite entaille d'où quelques gouttes de sangs s'échappèrent. « respire la puissance. » Fini-t-il en léchant déléctablement ces quelques gouttes du cou du survivant.

Draco ne tenait plus en place, il n'avait qu'une seule envie et c'était celle de tuer cet homme qui faisait du mal à son Harry.

Harry non plus d'ailleurs n'allait plus très bien et lui qui pensait que sa journée ne pouvait plus empirer! Il s'efforçait de ne pas bouger tout en sentant la langue de Marcus lui caresser le cou, ses mains qui semblaient le serrer de plus en plus fort et même lorsqu'il sentit la pointe de ses dents commencer à s'enfoncer dans sa peau… puis, soudainement, Marcus le lâcha complètement en poussant un grand cri de douleur. Harry se dépêcha de s'éloigner le plus possible. Il vit Marcus qui tenait son visage à deux mains d'où semblait provenir une espèce de fumée, puis le brunet compris que c'était Hermione qui lui avait mis sa croix en plein visage pendant qu'il était trop occupé pour s'en apercevoir.

Marcus se remit bien vite par contre et lorsqu'il vit Hermione encore tout près de lui, un grognement animal se fit entendre.

Hermione resta figer sur place en voyant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait ce vampire. Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle à une grande vitesse, mais juste au moment où elle pensait que s'en était fini pour elle, Draco se précipita devant elle et lui bloqua le chemin.

« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me vaincre Draco? » Demanda Marcus qui semblait trouvé tout cela bien drôle. « Pousse-toi de mon chemin. » Commanda-t-il en finissant.

Draco qui savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais gagner contre lui hésita un moment, puis il se dit '_je ne peux peut-être pas gagner…mais je peux au moins le retarder'_ puis du coin de l'œil, il essaya de faire comprendre quelque chose à Harry qui le regardait fixement. Le brunet fit signe qu'il avait compris et il partit aussi vite qu'il le put. '_J'espère seulement qu'il reviendra avant qu'il soit trop tard' _pensa finalement Draco.

Marcus voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas du tout, grogna de nouveau puis se jeta sur lui, les projetant tous les deux par terre. Draco sentit bientôt des ongles aiguisés lui transpercer la peau et dans un mouvement brusque, il projeta tout son poids sur le coté pour prendre le dessus. Une fois par-dessus son adversaire, Draco laissa son instinct animal reprendre le dessus sur lui et sans aucune hésitation il lacéra le visage de son ennemi à plusieurs endroit. Un coup de poing dans les cotes le pris par surprise et Marcus réussis à se dégager et à se remettre sur pieds.

Hermione les regardait de loin avec une fascination horrifié, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour aider Draco.

Les deux vampires se regardèrent un moment intensément dans les yeux, montrant les dents tels deux carnivores combattant pour le titre de chef de meute, puis Draco se jeta à nouveau sur Marcus, mais celui-ci l'avait vu venir et réussis à éviter le coup.

« Tu ne réussiras jamais à me battre Draco, tu es beaucoup trop inexpérimenté. » S'esclaffa Marcus avec le visage couvert de sang. « Je ne joue plus maintenant, s'en ai fini de toi. » Fini-t-il en s'élançant de nouveau sur le blond qui ne fut pas assez rapide pour se dégager.

Draco hurla de douleur en sentant les griffes aiguisées de son ennemi luitranspercer le torse. Il vit les yeux dément de Marcus qui s'exaltait à le voir souffrir. Il se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier de nouveau lorsqu'il sentit ses mêmes griffes tourner dans ses plaies pour faire encore plus de dommages.

« Cinosanap Drow Cineptik! »

Soudainement une grande lumière illumina les deux vampires qui hurlèrent de douleur. Marcus disparut en un rien de temps et aussitôt qu'il fut partit la lumière disparut.

Draco resta allongé sur le sol, essayant de rester conscient. Il pouvait sentir le sang qui lui était si précieux lui couler le long du torse. Il avait mal partout et ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, tout à coup il sentit une main venir lui caresser doucement les cheveux et il ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Il aperçut le visage anxieux d'Harry l'observer et juste au-dessus de lui, il pouvait voir la silhouette de Dumbledore et de l'infirmière. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

À suivre…

**Note de l'auteure** : Whou! Je suis de retour et avec plein d'inspiration! Je sais exactement où je m'en vais maintenant, je me suis même fait un plan! C'est pas génial tout ça Bon je sais que la fin de ce chapitre était un peu… morbide disons, mais bon j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me laisser emporter! Dans le prochain chap vous aurez un peu plus d'information et disons que Lucius va apprendre certaines petites choses sur son fils grâce à un merveilleux informateurs et c'est probablement pas qui vous pensez ;p Bon je vous laisse maintenant et je tien à remercier tout le monde qui à reviewer même si j'ai pas le temps de le faire personnellement! J'espère que vous avez aimé!

_Bisoux_

_Kimmy_


	22. Hermione

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

Attention : ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

**Pairing :** H/D et peut-être d'autres.

**Résumé **: Draco Malfoy se fait changer en vampire. Il demande de l'aide à Dumbledore qui s'occupe de régler son problème de sang. Lucius veut se servir du nouvel atout de son fils pour son maître. Harry se retrouve mêler au problème. H/D slash.

Chapitre 20 : Hermione

_Draco resta allongé sur le sol, essayant de rester conscient. Il pouvait sentir le sang qui lui était si précieux lui couler le long du torse. Il avait mal partout et ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, tout à coup il sentit une main venir lui caresser doucement les cheveux et il ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Il aperçut le visage anxieux d'Harry l'observer et juste au-dessus de lui, il pouvait voir la silhouette de Dumbledore et de l'infirmière. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience._

Harry se précipita aux cotés de Draco, son cœur battait la chamade et la peur fit s'accélérer sa respiration. Il plaça délicatement un bras autour de ces épaules pour le soutenir.

« Draco? Draco est-ce que tu m'entends? » Demanda-t-il frénétiquement. De sa main libre il lui tapotait la joue comme pour essayer de le réveiller bien qu'il savait que ça n'était sûrement pas près d'arriver. Madame Pomfresh le rejoignit à ses cotés rapidement et d'un coup de baguette essaya de voir les dégâts qui avaient été causé.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien? » Demanda aussitôt Harry d'une voix des plus inquiète en voyant le reflet orange que la baguette de l'infirmière projetait.

« Il est gravement blessé… » Répondit-elle avec les sourcils froncés, puis en voyant l'air paniqué d'Harry apparaître, elle s'empressa d'ajouter, « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Potter, les vampires sont des créatures très résistantes et pratiquement aucune de leurs blessures ne résiste à une bonne dose de sang pour les aider à guérir. »

Harry fut soulagé d'apprendre cela et s'empressa de relever ses manches pour enfin remédier à cette situation. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir le visage de Draco crispé de douleur et tout ce sang… tout ce sang qui s'échappait encore de ses plaies lui faisait extrêmement peur. Juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à s'ouvrir le poignet, une voix autoritaire l'en empêcha.

« Non, harry. Tu ne dois plus donner de sang. Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas perdre toutes tes énergies. » Dit Dumbledore qui lui avait poser une main sur l'épaule en lui adressant la parole.

« Mais… » Commença Harry en regardant le visage de Draco perdre de plus en plus de couleurs. « Il faut faire quelque chose et vite! » Fini-t-il en suppliant Dumbledore du regard pour qu'il trouve une solution, mais ce ne fut pas lui qui trouva la réponse.

« … Je vais le faire. »

Harry tourna de gros yeux surpris vers Hermione qui s'était rapprocher en parlant. Elle vint s'agenouiller juste à coter de lui et tourna son regard vers madame Pomfresh tout en relevant ses manches.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui laissait penser qu'elle s'informait sur un de ses devoirs.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça Hermione? » Demanda Harry avant même que l'infirmière ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit. C'est sûr qu'il s'inquiétait pour Draco, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que sa meilleure amie se sente forcer de faire quelque chose comme ça.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire distrait en signe de réponse. Après tout elle se sentait responsable de ce qui était arriver alors elle se disait que c'était la moindre des choses qu'elle aide le vampire à son tour.

« Vous n'avez qu'à vous faire une légère coupure sur la veine… il devrait s'occuper du reste » Répondit finalement madame Pomfresh qui commençait à s'inquiété elle aussi en voyant les lèvres de Draco commencer à devenir bleutées.

Donc, Hermione prit le couteau qu'Harry avait entre les mains et s'apprêta à se faire une longue incision sur son poignet. L'infirmière l'en empêcha encore une fois cependant.

« J'ai bien peur que ça ne sera pas suffisant… » Lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Hermione comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire et son visage perdit toute couleur à cette idée. Le poignet c'était une chose, mais s'ouvrir le cou en était une autre! Mais en voyant le torse couvert de sang et de blessures profondes du vampire, elle ravala sa peur et prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains. Elle resserra sa poigne sur le couteau et d'un seul coup net et précis, la lame lui coupa sa jugulaire. Elle savait de toute façon que l'infirmière était là si jamais quelque chose tournait mal, alors sans perdre une seconde, elle porta son cou blesser aux lèvres devenues presque totalement bleu du blond.

Harry regardait la scène avec des yeux remplis de peur et d'inquiétude. Cette inquiétude se changea presque en panique lorsqu'il vit que Draco ne réagissait même pas aux gouttes de sang qui lui tombaient sur les lèvres. Le brunet lui serrait la main de plus en plus fort et le suppliait mentalement de rester avec lui… de ne pas le laisser seul…

Hermione aussi commençait à paniquer de l'immobilité du vampire, puis tout à coup elle sentit une pression sur son cou. Les lèvres de Draco étaient venues lui caresser le cou quelques secondes et maintenant elle pouvait sentir la pointe de dents pointues commencées à s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Surprenament, elle ne trouva pas sa désagréable du tout et elle se rapprocha même un peu pour l'aider.

Draco se réveilla avec un goût délicieux sur les lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre! Il commença par embrasser lentement le cou qui lui fournissait ce délicieux liquide et perça ensuite délicatement la peau de ses canines aiguisées. Il aspira le sang hors de la plaie en savourant chaque seconde de cet instant et alla placer une de ses mains dans les cheveux de cette personne, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'en aille.

Harry avait été plus que soulager en voyant Draco commencer de nouveau à bouger, mais maintenant qu'il le voyait embrasser et lécher le cou d'Hermione comme s'il n'avait jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon… il sentit une légère jalousie commencer à se former et elle continua à grandir lorsqu'il vit le vampire aller placer une main presque amoureusement dans les cheveux d'Hermione. En voyant cela, le brunet dut détourner les yeux et lorsqu'il entendit sa meilleure amie laisser échapper un petit gémissement, il lâcha brutalement la main de Draco et se releva. Il vit les yeux rieurs de Dumbledore fixer sur lui et cela le frustra encore plus. Il regarda une dernière fois Draco et Hermione pratiquement enlacer par terre et s'en alla vers le château.

Draco commençait à retrouver la mémoire sur ce qui s'était passé et plus il buvait de ce sang, plus il réalisait que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Ce sang n'était pas aussi délicieux que d'habitude… ces cheveux sous ses doigts n'était pas du tout comme il devrait l'être… et cette peau que ses lèvres caressait n'était pas celle qu'il devrait caresser. Tout à coup, il entendit un petit gémissement s'échapper de cette personne… Le blond comprit immédiatement que c'était une fille. Alors où était Harry? Est-ce qu'il allait bien? Soudain il sentit quelque chose relâcher sa main droite et il entendit des pas s'éloigner. Il n'eut plus le goût de boire tout à coup, bien qu'il se sentait encore un peu faible, il savait qu'il était mieux d'arrêter maintenant.

À peine avait-il détacher ses crocs du cou de la jeune fille qu'il reconnaissait maintenant comme Hermione, Draco se mit à chercher Harry frénétiquement des yeux. Il le vit qui s'éloignait rapidement en direction du château. Sans prendre le temps de remercier ni même d'adresser la parole à qui que se soit, le blond se releva d'un bond et partit aussi vite qu'il le put pour rejoindre le brunet, il essayait d'ignorer tant bien que mal la douleur qui émanait toujours de son torse, mais cela le ralentissait tout de même. laissant derrière lui un Dumbledore amusé, une infirmière plutôt insulté et une Hermione encore un peu déboussolé.

Dumbledore le regarda partir avec des yeux grandement amusés et étincelants. L'infirmière, elle se sentait plutôt insulté de n'avoir même pas été remercié par son patient et surtout qu'il avait encore besoin de soins, alors elle s'apprêtait à lui ordonner de revenir tout de suite ici, mais un seul regard vers Dumbledore lui indiqua qu'elle devrait attendre avant de faire cela. Hermione était encore étendu sur le sol, mais reprenait vite ses esprits.

« Harry! » Cria Draco pour qu'il arrête au moins de marcher aussi vite.

Harry ne répondit même pas et accéléra même un peu son pas.

'_Ce que je peux être stupide… Il est blessé, souffre et malgré ça il me court après seulement pour me parler et moi qu'est-ce que je fais? J'accélère! C'est pas fort ça Harry! Vraiment pas fort!_' Pensa le brunet en finissant finalement par s'arrêter, il garda cependant les yeux au sol et n'osa pas dire un mot lorsque Draco l'eut finalement rejoint. Une main placée délicatement sous son menton le fit finalement lever les yeux par contre.

Draco se tenait devant lui et Harry le trouvait encore plus beau que d'habitude si c'était même possible. Pourtant n'importe qui d'autre aurait été même très loin de penser ça en voyant ces cheveux tout emmêlés, le sang séché partout sur son estomac et le sang qu'il avait encore au coin des lèvres, mais ce n'était pas cela que le brunet remarquait. C'était la manière qu'il le regardait… Il ne l'avait jamais regardé comme cela auparavant et le brunet n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que cela signifiait, mais il était comme hypnotiser par ces yeux.

« Harry… » Commença Draco, mais Harry l'interrompit en plaçant un doigt sur sa bouche doucement.

« Shhhh… je suis désolé… » Murmura-t-il presque imperceptiblement et avant que le vampire n'ai eu le temps de protester, bien qu'il ne l'aurait sûrement pas fait, le brunet alla déposer tendrement ses lèvres contre celle qu'il aimait tellement.

Draco fut surpris par cette action, mais s'empressa de répondre avec vigueur bien assez vite. La langue chaude et caressante du brunet lui fit oublier les mauvaises expériences de ce soir assez rapidement. Il sentit bientôt des mains venir se blottir dans ses cheveux et il glissa ses propres mains dans le dos du gryffondor avec douceur.

« Draco Malfoy! Revenez ici im-mé-dia-te-ment! Croyez-vous vraiment que c'est le moment de déverser vos pulsions sexuelles d'adolescent! Vous êtes encore faible! » Interrompit finalement Madame Pomfresh au plus grand regret de nos petits chéris.

« C'est bon! Ce n'est pas nécessaire de hurler! » Répondit à son tour Draco en donnant un dernier baiser aux lèvres maintenant rougis d'Harry.

Hermione les regarda revenir avec de gros yeux stupéfier. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé même dans ses rêves les plus fous voir Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy en pleine séance d'embrassage! C'était vraiment une soirée étrange…

Sans que personne ne se doute de rien pourtant, deux autres paires de yeux avaient eux aussi vu la scène. L'un d'entre eux avait une expression de quasi-dégout dans les yeux tandis que l'autre avait un regard de satisfaction presque diabolique.

'_Draco Malfoy va enfin avoir ce qu'il mérite…' _ Pensa l'un d'entre eux avec un sourire sournois aux lèvres.

_À suivre…_

Note de l'auteure : Hé hé! Bon même si je me suis fait un plan et que je sais où je m'en vais ça m'a tout l'air que je ne peux pas updater aussi vite que je le voudrais! Mais au moins sa n'a pas pris 6 mois cette fois ci avant d'avoir le prochain chapitre hein Bon je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais c'est dans le prochain que les choses commencent à se corcer pour nos petits chéris! Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Je passe maintenant aux remerciements!

onarluca : J'espère que je ne t'ai pas faite attendre trop longtemps! Je m'améliore au moins lol en espérant que ça continue dans ce sens et que le prochain chapitre arrivera encore plus vite merci d'avoir reviewer!

ange de un cisme : lol contente que tu ais aimé même avec la fin un peu morbide Pour les updates je ne sais pas trop! Mais au moins je m'améliore et grâce à mon super plan j'imagine que ça va aller de mieux en mieux! De toute façon la fin approche alors, sa devrait être plus facile! En tout cas merci d'avoir reviewer et viens me parler quand tu veux si toi aussi tu as des problèmes avec tes fics!

Danielove : Contente que tu ais aimé le dernier chapitre et j'espère que tu as aimé celui là aussi! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

lilou : lol et bien bravo tu as deviner un bout de ce chapitre, mais la question est… est-ce que tu as raison pour le reste? J'ai bien peur que tu devras lire le reste si tu veux savoir lol oh que je suis méchante et si tu aimes le sang tu risque d'être gâter dans les prochains chapitre! Bon je ne vais pas t'en dire plus, mais merci d'avoir reviewer et je suis contente que tu ais aimé le dernier chapitre!

Zaika : Contente que tu ais aimé le dernier chapitre et merci d'avoir reviewer!

crystal d'avalon : Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!

Egwene Al'Vere : Et bien Marcus n'a ni transplaner et il n'est pas mort non plus. Il s'est juste enfui en quatrième vitesse avec sa super vitesse de vampire! Mais bon j'espère que tu as quand même aimé ce chapitre! Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer!

Melissandre : loll ne t'inquiète pas je ne risque pas d'abandonner cette fic au point ou j'en suis rendu! En faite je n'abandonne jamais une histoire même si des fois sa peut prendre une éternité avant de la finir! Mais bon je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fic a ce point! J'espère seulement que tu vas continuer à l'aimer autant! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Orlina : lol si tu aimes les chapitres morbides tu risque d'être gâter dans les prochains Aw et je suis contente moi aussi d'être finalement de retour dans le monde des fan fictions comme tu dis! Même si je ne peux pas updater aussi souvent que je le voudrais, que veux tu la vie m'appelle comme on dit lol, mais bon j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!

tchaye : Et voilà la suite ma chère! J'espère que tu l'as bien aimé et merci d'avoir reviewer!

alinemcb54 : Contente que tu aimes! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Vert emeraude : loll qui sait tu as peut-être raison… De toute façon tu devras lire la suite si tu veux savoir j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Sahada : En faite si Harry ne s'est pas défendu c'est qu'il savait que même avec sa puissance, il n'aurait pas pu faire grand chose contre un vampire, surtout qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette en main! Mais bon… il m'arrive de laisser certaine chose inexpliqué sans le vouloir alors, je m'excuse. J'espère que tu as aimé quand même! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

Alexia Drake : Au mon dieu lol si tu n'aimes pas les slash je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour lire ma fic! Mais bon je vais le prendre pour un très très grand compliment! J'espère que tu aimeras tout de même la suite! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

la-shinemagi : lol au début je publiai un nouveau chapitre à toutes les semaines, mais maintenant… jai quelques petits problèmes parfois alors je ne sais pas trop quand le prochain chapitre arrivera! Mais je fais au plus vite promit oh et j'adore finir mes chapitres dans un ptit moment sadique juste pour vous faire mariner un peu jusqu'au prochain lol mais bon merci d'avoir reviewer!

Minerve : lol si elle ne l'avait pas compris avant, je pense qu'elle vient de le comprendre! Mais bon je l'aime bien notre petite Hermione! Merci d'avoir reviewer et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!

Tinkerbell Snape : lol je pense qu'il manque un bout à ta review, mais bon c'est l'intention qui compte alors merci d'avoir reviewer et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!

_Merci encore à tout le monde, jvous adore et jvous envoie un nouveau chapitre aussitôt que possible!_

-xxx-

Kimmy


	23. Le cadeau

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

Attention : ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

**Pairing :** H/D et peut-être d'autres.

**Résumé **: Draco Malfoy se fait changer en vampire. Il demande de l'aide à Dumbledore qui s'occupe de régler son problème de sang. Lucius veut se servir du nouvel atout de son fils pour son maître. Harry se retrouve mêler au problème. H/D slash.

**Chapitre 21 : Le cadeau**

_Sans que personne ne se doute de rien pourtant, deux autres paires de yeux avaient eux aussi vu la scène. L'un d'entre eux avait une expression de quasi-dégout dans les yeux tandis que l'autre avait un regard de satisfaction presque diabolique._

'_Draco Malfoy va enfin avoir ce qu'il mérite…' Pensa l'un d'entre eux avec un sourire sournois aux lèvres._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Loin de Poudlard, dans une salle sombre qui empestait l'odeur de souffre et de sang séché, Lucius Malfoy attendait avec impatience la venue d'un informateur anonyme qui venait juste de le contacter. Il commença à taper du pied ce qui était loin d'être un bon signe pour la personne qu'il attendait. Il entendit soudainement des pas précipités approché de la porte et il se leva, baguette en main, pour accueillir l'informateur.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un jeune homme avec un capuchon entra en trombe.

« Ex… Excusez mon retard monsieur Malfoy… » Dit une voix essouffler.

Lucius l'examina des pieds à la tête pendant un moment. Cet homme lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais puisqu'il se foutait bien de savoir qui se tenait devant lui, il ne chercha pas bien longtemps et passa tout de suite aux choses sérieuses.

« Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez nous dire? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque.

Le garçon hésita un instant, examina de long en large la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et se retourna finalement vers Lucius. « Où se trouve Voldemort? » Demanda-t-il un peu arrogamment, après tout c'était à lui qu'il voulait donner ces informations et non pas seulement à un simple serviteur. Il regretta longtemps son arrogance par contre…

_« Endoloris »_ S'écria Lucius sans hésitation et il ne broncha pas d'un œil en regardant l'informateur se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Il avait l'habitude de corriger les jeunes impertinents, il en avait élevé un après tout! Il leva finalement le sort après en avoir assez d'entendre les cris de douleurs de ce jeune homme.

« Le seigneur Voldemort ne se déplace pas pour écouter des jeunes pré pubères dans ton genre venir raconter des informations supposément importantes, alors que ça te plaise ou non c'est à moi que tu vas les dire. Maintenant dépêche toi je n'ai pas rien que cela à faire. » Dit Lucius d'une voix impatiente sans même attendre que le garçon se remette sur ses pieds.

« C'est… à propos de votre fils et d'Harry Potter… » Répondit finalement l'informateur avec une voix rauque à force de hurler.

Lucius leva un sourcil d'un air intrigué et lui demanda finalement, « Qui es-tu au juste? »

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres du blond lorsque l'informateur abaissa son capuchon. « Intéressant… » Dit Lucius en regardant dans les yeux au reflet légèrement violet du jeune homme.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, les choses ne s'amélioraient pas vraiment pour Harry et Draco. À peine Dumbledore et Madame Pomfrey les avaient-ils laissé partir avec Hermione que Ron Weasley vint se planter devant eux avec le visage complètement rouge de colère.

« Alors c'est ça ta bonne raison pour nous abandonner! Tu fricotais dans les coins avec MALFOY!! » S'écria Ron à quelques centimètres seulement du visage d'Harry.

Harry ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Pour lui toute cette soirée ressemblait de plus en plus à un mauvais soap américain. Il ne manquait plus qu'il apprenne que Draco était en faite son frère et qu'il était soudainement atteint du sida pour couronner le tout. Il finit par répondre après un long moment au visage encore empourpré de Ron.

« Écoute-moi bien Ron, je sais que ça doit être un choc pour toi, mais il serait temps que tu réalises que tout ne se rapporte pas toujours à toi tout le temps! » Commença-t-il d'une voix exténuée par tout ce qui arrivait. « C'est vrai, tu es mon meilleur ami et je n'ai jamais voulu que tu te sentes blessé ou abandonné à cause de moi, mais j'avais justement peur que tu réagisses de cette façon et que je finisse par te perdre de toute façon. Il faut que tu comprennes que Draco me rend heureux et qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal. » Fini-t-il en espérant que son meilleur ami puisse enfin comprendre.

« Mais Harry est-ce que tu réalises qu'il s'agit de Draco Malfoy? » Persista le rouquin qui était encore en colère. « Il t'a sûrement jeté un sort ou quelque chose pour que tu puisses oublier les six dernières années d'enfer qu'il nous a fait vivre! C'est un vampire en plus! Un monstre, une abomination! » Fini-t-il en jetant un regard meurtrier vers Draco qui essayait de garder le plus possible son calme malgré toutes ces insultes.

Hermione qui s'était abstenu de dire quoi que ce soit depuis le début de leur conversation se décida enfin à s'en mêler en entendant les dernières paroles de Ron et le regard dévaster d'Harry.

« Ronald Weasley! » Commença-t-elle d'une voix remplie de colère. « Si tu pouvais regarder autre chose que ta propre personne pour une seconde tu aurais peut-être pu voir que ce monstre comme tu dis vient juste de nous sauver la vie! S'il avait vraiment voulu faire du mal à Harry il y a longtemps qu'il aurait pu le faire. Et si tu n'étais pas aussi aveugle tu aurais peut-être remarqué que c'est seulement depuis qu'ils sont ensemble qu'Harry à recommencer à sourire. » Continua-t-elle en s'approchant de Ron et en le regardant droit dans les yeux elle ajouta, « En ce moment le seul monstre ici c'est toi… »

En voyant toute la colère et le mépris dans les yeux habituellement si affectueux d'Hermione, Ron ne sut plus du tout quoi dire. Il regarda avec des yeux honteux ces deux meilleurs amis et parti rapidement vers le château.

En le voyant partir Hermione relâcha un long soupir tremblotant et Harry vit quelques larmes qu'elle avait dû retenir couler le long de ces joues.

« Hermione… » Commença Harry avant de se faire interrompre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry… Il a comprit et tout va s'arranger… Il a seulement besoin d'un peu de temps. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix. « J'ai besoin d'être seule maintenant… » Fini-t-elle en sentant d'autres larmes lui monter aux yeux et en partant elle aussi vers le château.

Draco qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de toute cette conversation se sentait incroyablement mal à l'aise, mais en voyant toute la tristesse dans les yeux de son amoureux il sut que malgré cela il devait le réconforter. Après tout il venait pratiquement de perdre son meilleur ami à cause de leur relation. Alors, d'une manière assez maladroite il s'avança vers le brunet et vint placer une main légèrement tremblotante sur son épaule.

« Harry je… » Commença Draco d'une voix douce avant d'être de nouveau interrompu par le doigt d'Harry qui se déposa délicatement sur ses lèvres.

« Je… je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment… » L'interrompit le survivant d'une petite voix à peine audible. Il le regarda ensuite en le suppliant de ses yeux émeraude avant de lui demander avec cette même petite voix, « Est-ce que je pourrais rester avec toi ce soir? »

Draco ne put bien sur qu'accepter en le serrant tendrement dans ses bras et en déposant un doux baiser sur son front. Il espérait seulement que leurs ennuis soient finis pour un bon moment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

À peine était-il arrivé dans la chambre du Serpentard, qu'Harry alla se jeter sur le lit doux et confortable qui l'avait accueillit la nuit précédente.

Draco le regarda faire avec un petit sourire en coin devant le comportement quelque peu infantile que venait de démontrer le survivant. Ce petit sourire se changea presque immédiatement en un petit rire moqueur par contre lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Harry s'était déjà endormi!

'_Il devait vraiment être très fatigué'_ pensa-t-il en allant rejoindre son beau ténébreux sur le lit. En se rappelant à quel point le brunet avait le sommeil lourd, Draco n'hésita pas à le déplacer doucement afin qu'il soit le plus confortable possible. Il ne put cependant résister à l'envie irrésistible qu'il avait d'aller déposer un léger baiser sur les douces lèvres du Gryffondor endormi.

Il fut cependant interrompu par un bruit agressant venant de la seule petite fenêtre qui ne laissait passer aucune lumière, qu'il avait dans sa chambre.

Draco comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un hibou, alors il se releva rapidement du lit et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre afin que ce stupide oiseau ne réveille pas son compagnon qui en avait déjà assez vécu aujourd'hui! Il réussit finalement à ouvrir la fenêtre qui n'avait probablement pas été ouverte depuis des années vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, mais le vampire n'y porta aucune attention. Non effectivement, dès que Draco reconnut la chouette toujours aussi peu sympathique de son père, toute son attention se porta sur elle…

Draco, qui se rappelait très bien de leur dernière petite rencontre, se mit immédiatement à paniquer. D'ailleurs, si son cœur battrait encore il était certain qu'il aurait sauté quelques bonds sous le stress intensif qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Toutes les raisons imaginable pour cette lettre se mirent à défiler dans la tête du vampire et aucune d'elle ne le rassurait le moindrement. Il fut cependant vite sortit de ses pensées par une douleur surprenante à la main.

La chouette de Lucius qui ne supportait pas d'être ignoré l'avait violemment mordu. Alors, se décidant enfin à prendre le paquet et la lettre qu'elle avait emmenée, Draco lui ferma violemment la fenêtre au nez. C'est tout ce qu'elle méritait après tout!

Il sentit immédiatement une force étrange émaner du paquet. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur Harry qui dormait toujours paisiblement dans son lit et il se demanda un instant s'il devrait le réveiller, mais rejeta vite l'idée.

'_Non, mais prend un peu sur toi Draco ce n'est qu'une simple lettre et un paquet! Si ça se trouve ce n'est que des délicieux chocolats qu'il y a dans ce paquet!' _Essaya-t-il de se convaincre tout en jetant un regard suspicieux sur le paquet qui était probablement très loin de contenir des chocolats!

Draco n'hésita qu'un instant sur lequel il devrait ouvrir en premier, finalement, avec un regard encore suspicieux vers le paquet, il finit par ouvrir la lettre en premier. Il fut cependant très déçu par le court contenu de cette lettre qui était loin de répondre à ces questions et ne faisait plutôt qu'en apporter plus :

_Draco,_

_Voici un petit quelque chose qui risque de te faciliter beaucoup la vie. J'ai appris ce qui était arrivé au dernier alors je te conseil de faire plus attention à celui-ci si tu sais ce qui est bien pour toi jeune homme. Ne me déçois surtout pas cette fois ci Draco, tout le monde à les yeux rivé sur toi maintenant._

_Lucius_

_p.s : Ta mère te fait dire bonjours… _

Draco ne put empêcher un petit sourire de ce formé sur ses lèvres en voyant le post-scriptum. Il imaginait très bien sa mère en train d'harceler Lucius pour qu'il accepte enfin d'écrire ce court message. Mais toutefois le contenu de cette lettre le rendait quelque peu nerveux. Ce n'était pas du genre de son père de lui écrire une lettre aussi courte et aussi… peu menaçante disons.

Il décida toute de même d'ouvrir le paquet qui accompagnait la lettre. Dès qu'il l'ouvrit, un grand frisson lui parcouru l'échine et une profonde mauvaise impression l'envahit, mais lorsque ces yeux argentés se posèrent sur la magnifique bague qui était à l'intérieur il en oublia tout de suite ses soupçons. La bague était tout de même simple, mais la pierre argentée et les petites inscriptions qui la recouvraient la rendaient tout simplement merveilleuse. Une autre petite note était placée sous la bague :

_Le soleil ne te fera plus rien maintenant mon dragon. J'espère que tu en feras bon usage._

Une petite note simple, mais qui rendit à Draco un certain espoir qu'il attendait depuis un bon moment. Le soleil lui manquait énormément et c'est pour cette raison qu'il prit sa décision sans hésiter.

Si Draco s'était arrêter quelques secondes pour réfléchir, peut-être qu'il se serait rendu compte que les petites inscriptions étaient en faite des incantations et que la pierre qui était si jolie à regarder était en faite une améthyste argenté. Une pierre qui était surtout utilisé dans les plus sombres sortilèges de contrôle d'esprit. Mais Draco ne s'arrêta pas pour réfléchir et au même moment où il glissa la bague sur son doigt, une ombre s'installa sombrement dans ses yeux maintenant d'un bleu presque noir qu'il tourna presque immédiatement vers le Gryffondor endormi…

Au même moment au manoir Malfoy, Lucius sirotait son verre avec un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

_À suivre…_

Note de l'auteur : Après des millions d'années d'attente voici un nouveau chapitre! Désolé à tout le monde que sa prenne autant de temps et en plus je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse mais bon… je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaire et je vous avertie que cette fic tire bientôt a sa fin alors si vous la voulez… encouragez moi parce que j'en ai besoin lol! Mais bon je vais essayer d'updater mes autres fics aussi alors venez jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps! Je vous aime toujours autant alors merci encore et j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre!

_Kimmy15_

_-xxx-_


	24. Perte de controle

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

Attention : ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

**Pairing :** H/D et peut-être d'autres.

**Résumé **: Draco Malfoy se fait changer en vampire. Il demande de l'aide à Dumbledore qui s'occupe de régler son problème de sang. Lucius veut se servir du nouvel atout de son fils pour son maître. Harry se retrouve mêler au problème. H/D slash.

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger les fautes désolé, mais je me suis dit que vous préfèreriez sans doute avoir ce chapitre tout de suite au lieu d'attendre encore! Appréciez et dites moi vos commentaires svp!**

**Chapitre 22 : Perte de controle**

Lorsqu'Harry r'ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, se fut avec surprise qu'il découvrit un lit et une chambre totalement vide. Il fronça les sourcils tout en s'étirant de tout son long sur le lit pour chasser les dernières traces de sommeil qui l'habitait encore.

'Tempus' dit-il après avoir attraper sa baguette que Draco avait gentiment laisser sur la petite table de chevet juste à coté de ses lunettes.

Se fut avec étonnement qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était même pas encore 6h00 du matin et donc qu'il n'avait dormit qu'a peine quelques heures. Il se leva tout de même puisqu'il ne semblait pas parvenir a chasser l'inquiétude qui montait en lui face à l'absence de son amoureux.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de la chambre du vampire en essayant de voir qu'est-ce qui aurait pu pousser le blond a le laisser tout seul dans sa chambre. Tout semblait pourtant être en ordre, mais au moment où il allait abandonner et partir lui-même a la recherche du Serpentard dans les nombreux corridors de Poudlard, il aperçut une toute petite note qui dépassait à peine de dessous d'un des confortables canapés. Il la prit lentement dans ses mains tout en sentant un étrange sentiment l'envahir.

'_Le soleil ne te fera plus rien maintenant mon dragon. J'espère que tu en feras bon usage.' _Pouvait-il lire sur la petite note qui bien qu'elle n'était pas signer, Harry se doutait bien de qui elle venait.

Malgré la bonne nouvelle que cette lettre semblait annoncé, le Gryffondor sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout et qu'il devait à tout pris retrouver Draco le plus rapidement possible. Il laissa tomber la note et saisit immédiatement sa baguette.

'Accio carte du maraudeur!' S'écria-t-il tout en sortant de la chambre de son compagnon d'un pas précipité en espérant que la carte le trouverait même si il était en mouvement…

******************************

Draco se sentait de plus en plus étrange. Sa vision semblait s'embrouiller quelques peu et il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir toute sa tête. Les dernières heures restaient vagues aussi dans sa mémoire et la dernière chose dont il était certain de se souvenir vraiment, c'était d'avoir reçu un magnifique cadeau de la part de son père, puis ensuite… c'était un peu plus incertain. Il se souvenait vaguement d'une personne qui était étendu dans son lit et d'une terrible tentation de lui mordre violemment le cou, mais il était rapidement sortit de la pièce pour s'en empêcher sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Il était présentement sur le toit de la volière. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, mais la seule chose qu'il désirait présentement s'était d'apercevoir pour la première fois depuis longtemps les rayons du soleil.

Tout était silencieux autour de lui, le seul bruit qui l'accompagnait était la doux bruit du vent froid qui résonnait dans la foret et qui semblait annoncé une journée très froide. Puis des pas précipités vinrent briser le silence qui l'avait accompagner jusqu'ici.

Tout de suite, Draco sentit une certaine rage monter en lui à l'idée que quelqu'un ose venir le déranger dans sa solitude. Il sentit ses canines s'allonger et un léger grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres closent sans qu'il ne le veuille.

'_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive…_' Se demanda-t-il tout en se secouant la tête pour essayer de regagner ses esprits. Il commençait à se demander sérieusement d'où pouvait bien venir toute cette agressivité qu'il ressentait, mais pourtant plus les la personne semblait se rapprocher et plus il devait se concentrer pour ne pas tout de suite le prendre en chasse…

*****************

Harry commençait à être à bout de souffle et les muscles de ses jambes à le brûler à cause des efforts soutenu auxquelles il les soumettaient.

'_Il fallait bien qu'il soit au sommet de la plus grande tour évidemment n'est-ce-pas_!' Pensa-t-il en apercevant avec soulagement le haut des marches qui lui avaient semblé interminable. À peine avait-il atteint les dernières marches qu'Harry ressentit immédiatement l'étrange sensation d'être arrivé trop tard.

'Draco!' Cria-t-il en atteignant le sommet et en apercevant finalement la silhouette du Serpentard qui regardait l'horizon.

Pourtant malgré le fait qu'il était certain qu'il l'avait entendu, seul le bruit sourd du vent vint répondre aux inquiétudes du Gryffondor.

'Draco est-ce que ça va?' Répéta-t-il en s'approchant très lentement du vampire qui lui tournait le dos. Il pouvait maintenant voir les mains du blond trembler violemment avant qu'il ne les referme fermement sur elles-mêmes.

'Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas bien…' Pensa le survivant en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Il pensa un court instant à partir tout de suite et à aller chercher de l'aide, mais il ne put se résoudre à abandonner son amoureux et à peut-être courir la chance qu'il soit réellement trop tard par la suite. Alors prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de distance de Draco qui n'avait toujours pas bouger d'un pouce et il lui dit d'une voix douce :

'Draco s'il te plait répond-moi tu m'inquiète vraiment…' Fini-t-il et il s'en allait même l'encercler dans ses bras pour essayer de peut-être le réconforter lorsqu'un lourd grognement le fit reculer de quelques pas à la place.

Subitement, le vampire se retourna d'un seul coup. Harry resta figer un court instant lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

Les yeux normalement d'un magnifique bleu profond de son amoureux étaient devenus d'une couleur rouge sang et une lueur maléfique semblait y briller. Ses longues canines avaient perforé ses jolies lèvres à force de se les mordre sûrement et ses griffes acérées lui avaient ouvert les mains à force de les serrer fortement.

Harry pouvait voir le sang dégouliner sur le sol tellement il y en avait et malgré la peur qui l'habitait maintenant en voyant le visage normalement si tendre de son amoureux le regarder maintenant comme s'il était son prochain repas, il ne pouvait empêcher la tristesse et la colère de l'envahir. C'est à ce moment qu'il se jura que Lucius Malfoy allait regretter amèrement cette journée.

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'attraper sa baguette que Draco l'avait déjà saisit et jeter en bas de la tour. Harry recula donc tranquillement pour essayer de ne pas provoquer le blond qui se léchait déjà les lèvres à l'idée de son prochain repas et il comprit qu'il risquait fortement de ne pas survivre cette fois-ci et que Draco ne serait certainement pas doux dans sa morsure cette fois-ci. Il essaya tout de même de le résonner une dernière fois avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

'Draco je sais que tu peux m'entendre, s'il te plait ne fait pas ça! C'est ton père qui te contrôle! Il t'as donner quelque chose laisse moi te l'enlever je sais que tu ne veux pas vraiment me faire de mal.' Essaya-t-il en ne quittant pas des yeux le vampire.

Un long sourire ce forma sur les lèvres tâcher de sang du blond et c'est à ce moment qu'Harry comprit qu'il était trop tard. Une seconde après, les longues griffes acérés du vampire vinrent se planter profondément dans ses bras avant même que le gryffondor ne puisse réagir. Harry se mit à hurler lorsque Draco les fit monter de haut en bas pour lui causer encore plus de douleur. Il pouvait sentir son propre sang couler le long de chacun de ses bras et voyait ces yeux rouges sang le regarder avec un plaisir malsain.

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry décida qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là à rien faire et bien qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal à son amoureux, ce n'était malheureusement plus lui qui se trouvait devant lui maintenant. Alors malgré la douleur, le survivant réussit à se dégager les bras des griffes du vampire en se blessant encore plus et d'un seul coup brusque en plein visage il réussit à se dégager complètement.

Il se mit alors à courir vers les escaliers, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement se mesurer à la vitesse d'un être surhumain et à peine avait-il franchit la première marche qu'il sentit un lourd poids lui foncer dans le dos et il se mit à débouler toutes les marches de la volière avec le vampire sur le dos.

Lorsqu'il finit sa chute, il ne pouvait plus bouger son bras droit qui devait être briser, ses jambes lui faisaient un mal fou, sa tête résonnait fortement et il ne pouvait plus bouger du tout car le Serpentard était maintenant par-dessus lui et avançait lentement ses crocs acérés de son cou.

C'était terminer maintenant. Harry savait que dans quelques secondes à peine la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde allait terminer sa vie. La seule chose qu'il entendait s'était les chouettes et les hiboux qui paniquaient aux alentours, mais aucun secours ne viendrait et il le savait. Juste avant de se faire mordre, le brunet réussit quand même à dire d'une petite voix en regardant pour la dernière fois son amoureux dans les yeux :

'Je t'aime Draco…' Il tenait à le lui avoir dit au moins une fois avant de mourir et même s'il n'obtiendrait jamais les même mots en retour il savait au fond de son cœur que pendant un instant ce sentiment avait été réciproque.

**************************

L'odeur du sang était envahissante. Tuer. C'est tout ce que Draco avait en tête et c'est cette personne qui allait lui servir de victime. Il ne pouvait plus bouger de toute façon et le blond l'avait bien comprit c'est pourquoi il avait prit son temps, mais il était temps maintenant. Il pouvait voir la veine de sa victime battre à toute allure et il se rapprocha lentement pour pouvoir savourer son délice.

'Je t'aime Draco…'

Draco se sentit figer en entendant ces mots, mais pourquoi il ne le comprenait pas puisque absolument tout en lui lui disait de continuer. Puis soudainement il comprit.

'Mais qu'est-ce que je fais la bordel!!' Pensa-t-il en reconnaissant finalement Harry qui était étendu en dessous de lui le visage en sang à cause de sa chute.

Il ne semblait pourtant pas pouvoir s'arrêter et il continuait d'avancer, les crocs prêt à mordre violemment d'une seconde à l'autre. Il pouvait déjà goûter la peau saler de son amoureux sur ses lèvres. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces, ses mains se remirent à trembler puis finalement il réussit à se jeter sur le coté et à reprendre un peu le contrôle de lui-même, mais il sentait qu'il ne l'aurait pas pour longtemps et il avait beau essayer d'enlever cette bague de toute ces forces, elle ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

'Draco…' Entendit-il après quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'il se retourna et qu'il vit dans quel état il avait mit son amoureux, il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et il alla tout de suite à ses coté pour l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait pendant qu'il en avait encore le temps.

'Harry mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait….' Dit-il avec des larmes qui lui coulait le long des joues et en embrassant tendrement le gryffondor sur le front en lui caressant les cheveux. 'Je suis tellement tellement désolé mon amour, moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'aimes tellement.' Fini-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour qu'il puisse y voir la vérité.

'Ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas ce ne sont que des égratignures.' Répondit Harry juste avant de crier de douleur parce que le blond avait essayer de l'aider à se relever, mais lui avait bouger son bras droit qui était briser.

'Que des égratignures hein?!' Répéta Draco en le relevant debout, mais en prenant bien soin de ne lui cause aucun mal cette fois. Le blond n'avait d'ailleurs qu'une seule envie et s'était celle de se frapper violemment la tête par terre pour se punir d'avoir cause une telle chose.

'Regarde Draco!' L'interrompit Harry avant même qu'il ne puisse dire un autre mot. 'Le soleil s'est levé.'

Le Serpentard tourna son regard vers l'extérieur et pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité il put finalement voir et ressentir les rayons du soleil qui entrait de plein fouet dans la pièce. Il prit une grande respiration et prit le temps de profiter de ce moment tant attendu.

Harry le regardait avec un regard tendre et malgré tout ce qui venait de ce passer il prit le temps d'aller embrasser tendrement, mais intensément le blond qui se trouvait devant lui. Ses yeux avaient repris leurs couleurs normal et ses canines étaient partie. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent le gryffondor le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui redit; 'Je t'aime tu sais.'

Juste comme il finissait sa phrase Draco ressentit de nouveau ce sentiment étrange que quelqu'un d'autre allait le contrôler, alors il se dépêcha de répondre :

'Je t'aime aussi plus que tu ne le sauras jamais Harry, mais tu dois partir. Tout de suite, j'ai réussi à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même, mais je sens que ça ne sera pas pour toujours. Il faut que tu partes.'

'Non je refuse de t'abandonner Draco, je suis sur qu'on peut trouver une solution.' Répondit aussi Harry sur un ton ferme et en plaçant sa bonne main sur le bras du vampire pour ne pas le laisser partir si jamais c'est ce qu'il tentait de faire.

'Alors c'est moi qui vais devoir partir' Répondit Draco en déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres enflés de son amoureux. 'Il n'est pas question que quelqu'un soit blesser ou meurt à cause de moi et surtout pas toi. N'oublie jamais que je t'aime… ' Fini-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux et avant même qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoique ce soit d'autre il s'enfuit à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Harry resta à cet endroit un long moment à regarder le soleil tout en trouvant que ce n'était pas aussi magnifique lorsqu'on le regardait seul.

À suivre…

**Note de l'auteure : **et voila finalement les amis! Je vous avertis il ne reste que 1 ou 2 chapitres après celui-ci alors je vais essayer de me motiver pour les finir au plus vite, mais je n'ai plus d'ordinateur à la maison alors c'est un peu compliquer. Dites moi vos commentaire s.v.p et même comment vous pensez que ça va se terminer si cela vous chante peut-être influencerez vous ma fin diabolique mwahahaha :-p

Kimmy


	25. L'équipe

**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

Attention : ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

**Pairing :** H/D et peut-être d'autres.

**Résumé **: Draco Malfoy se fait changer en vampire. Il demande de l'aide à Dumbledore qui s'occupe de régler son problème de sang. Lucius veut se servir du nouvel atout de son fils pour son maître. Harry se retrouve mêler au problème. H/D slash.

**attention!!: **Je vous avertis que ce chapitre contient de la violence et que le prochain chapitre sera encore pire alors attention au coeur sensible!

**Chapitre 23 : L'équipe**

_Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment où il se trouvait. Il pouvait sentir une forte odeur d'humidité dans cette pièce sombre et cette odeur semblait même se mélanger avec une odeur de brûlé étrange que le survivant ne parvenait pas à identifier. Il regarda quelques instants autour de lui, mais la seule chose qu'il constata s'était que cette bâtisse semblait avoir été abandonner il y a bien longtemps de cela._

_Soudainement, il entendit des hurlements retentirent au loin. Harry frissonna de tout son corps tellement il pouvait sentir toute la douleur qu'il y avait en arrière de ce cris. Aussitôt le gryffondor se dépêcha d'aller dans la direction d'où il croyait que le son provenait. Après quelques tournants, il arriva dans une grande pièce ouverte et aussitôt Harry s'arrêta net car il pouvait voir clairement qu'il y avait au moins une vingtaine de mangemorts de rassembler en plein centre de la pièce et qui semblaient justement être la cause de tout ces hurlements. L'odeur de brûlé était maintenant étouffante et Harry sut aussitôt qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il allait trouver ici._

'_Alors est-ce que tu te crois aussi malin maintenant?' Demanda une voix qu'Harry était presque certain de connaître. De gros rires cruels retentirent après cette déclarationé. 'Tu aurais dû te tenir à ta place il y a bien longtemps de cela et tout ceci aurait pu être éviter tu sais… mais non il faut que tu persistes comme toujours à rester aussi stupide n'est-ce pas!' S'acharna le mangemort juste avant qu'un autre gémissement de douleur ne retentisse de nouveau et quelques mangemorts reculèrent de quelques pas à ce moment ce qui permit à Harry de finalement pouvoir voir ce qui se passait._

il pouvait maintenant voir un jeune homme couvert de sang et de brûlures qui était littéralement clouer au sol par de gros clous que les mangemorts lui avaient plantés dans chaque mains et chaque pieds pour qu'il n'ait aucune chance de se libéré. Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'il reconnut les cheveux blond platine de son amoureux. Il eut encore plus le haut le cœur lorsqu'il réalisa que l'odeur de brûler qu'il ressentait depuis tout à l'heure était en faite la chair de son Draco qu'ils avaient prit plaisir a exposer au soleil à mainte reprise.

'_Alors, est-ce que tu accepte de te joindre à nous maintenant?' Demanda le même mangemort qui tenait sa baguette pointer vers Draco qui ne semblait même plus avoir la force de relever la tête, mais il en avait encore assez puisqu'il prit même le temps de regarder le mangemort avec toute la haine possible avant de lui cracher dessus._

'_Est-ce que cette réponse est assez clair pour toi enfoirer?' dit Draco d'une voix qu'il voulait menaçante, mais qui était tellement faible qu'Harry l'entendit à peine. Il entendit très bien le sort que le mangemort lança d'une voix meurtrière par contre et il vit aussitôt un trou s'ouvrir au plafond pour laisser entrer le soleil directement sur son amoureux._

_Harry, sans réfléchir, se mit à courir vers le blond qui hurlait de toute ses forces et qui se débattait violemment sur le sol. L'une de ses mains se libéra en se déchirant et encore plus de sang se répandit sur le sol. Lorsqu'Harry arriva plus près de Draco, il vit les yeux argentés de celui-ci le fixer et soudain il arrêta de crier quelques secondes malgré le fait que le brunet voyait encore la peau du Serpentard continuer de bruler. Il vit ensuite de la surprise apparaître dans ses yeux, puis de la panique et il se mit à crier._

'_Ne vient pas!! Ne vient jamais ici Harry!!'_

_***********************_

Harry se réveilla tout en sueur et le cœur battant à cent mille à l'heure. Il prit de grande respiration pour pouvoir se calmer et s'essuya ensuite le front avec une serviette qu'il avait prit l'habitude de laisser sur son chevet. Effectivement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait des rêves de ce genre. En faite, ils avaient commencer à peine quelques jours après que Draco ne l'ait laissé tout seul au sommet de la grande tour. Le Gryffondor n'espérait qu'une seule chose et c'était que ce n'était réellement que des rêves.

Trois long mois avaient déjà passer depuis son départ et malgré le retour de beau temps et de la chaleur, Harry ne parvenait toujours pas à ressentir la même joie de vivre que ses compagnons. Toutes ses pensées étaient toujours tournés vers son Serpentard qui n'avait donner aucune nouvelle depuis et cela était en train de le rendre complètement fou d'inquiétude. À cause du manque de sommeil, il avait maintenant de gros cernes noirs qui ressortaient encore plus dû à son teint pâle.

Lorsque ce n'était pas les cauchemars qui l'empêchaient de dormir, Harry pouvait passer des nuits entières à faire des recherches dans les livres ou à parcourir les corridors de Poudlard pour essayer de trouver une solution pour pouvoir retrouver son amoureux. Hermione l'avait bien évidemment beaucoup aider dans ses recherches et malgré leurs différents, Ron aussi avait finalement décider de l'aider en voyant à quel point Harry semblait perdu sans Malfoy.

Ce qui énervait le plus le survivant par contre c'était surtout le fait que personne ne semblait se soucier de ce qui était arriver à Draco. La rumeur disait qu'il avait simplement décider d'abandonner l'école… Rumeur que Dumbledore lui-même avait lancer en expliquant à Harry par la suite que c'était simplement pour ne pas causer de panique inutile aux autres étudiants. Ensuite il lui avait strictement interdit de quitté le territoire de l'école et il avait même installé des nouvelles barrière aux limites du terrain qui alertait automatiquement tout le personnel enseignant si jamais il mettait un pied en dehors du terrain. Tant qu'à Rogue…

Harry avait essayer à plusieurs reprises d'entré en contact avec lui en dehors des heures de classes, mais tout ce que Severus avait bien voulu lui dire c'est qu'il se chargerait lui-même de Draco et de rester en dehors de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Le brunet voyait bien que Rogue semblait presque autant toucher que lui par la disparition de son protéger, mais il refusait tout de même d'apporter la moindre aide au Gryffondor et qu'il était plutôt décider à lui nuire plus qu'a autre chose. D'ailleurs même Ron et Hermione semblaient vouloir se ranger du coté de Dumbledore ces temps-ci. Ils empêchaient Harry de sortir seul le soir et chaque fois qu'il leur parlait de son plan d'aller lui-même retrouver Draco puisque personne ne semblait faire quoique ce soit, ils lui répondaient que c'était une très mauvaise idée et qu'il ferait mieux d'essayer d'oublier le Serpentard à la place.

Pour le brunet, c'était évidemment hors de question, alors un soir où ses amis s'étaient finalement décidés à le laisser un peu tranquille, Harry avait décidé de s'aventurer vraiment aux limites du terrain de l'école qui étaient délimités par l'orée de la forêt et les rives du lac. Il se tenait à l'endroit exact où il avait aperçut Draco la nuit où tout cela avait commencer. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas franchir ces limites puisqu'il serait renvoyer illico presto dans son lit pour 'sa propre sécurité' comme le dirait si bien Dumbledore qui craignait qu'il n'essaie de se sauver dans la nuit. Dans un sens il faisait bien de prendre ces précautions puisque c'est exactement ce qu'Harry avait en tête de faire.

Cela faisait plusieurs soirs consécutifs qu'il venait à ce même endroit pour tenter de trouver une faille dans la barrière magique de Poudlard. Ce qui est loin d'être une tâche facile d'ailleurs. C'est justement ce qu'il était en train de faire lorsque soudain, un bruit étrange venant de la forêt le fit sursauter.

'_J'espère que ce n'est pas encore Hagrid qui essaie de m'espionner et qui va ensuite essayer de me donner son vieux stock de biscuit incassable'_ Pensa Harry en faisant la grimace. Contrairement à l'habitude par contre, le Gryffondor ne vit pas apparaître un gros bonhomme maladroit en train de renverser la moitié de son thé par terre. Non, il ne vit rien du tout en faite et c'est justement ce qu'il trouvait inquiétant puisqu'il était certain d'avoir entendu quelque chose.

Il se leva donc tranquillement tout en restant sur ses gardes et en essayant d'étouffer l'espoir fou que ce soit son amoureux qui serait revenu le chercher. Il eut à peine le temps de se lever qu'une main vint se poser sur son épaule et le fit sursauter fortement. Aussitôt, Harry entendit un rire sombre résonner à l'arrière de lui et une voix grave lui dit :

' et tout les espoirs des sorciers reposent sur toi mon petit? Je m'attendais à mieux de la part du *grand* Harry Potter! Une chance que cette fois-ci je ne suis pas ici pour te faire du mal' Fini l'homme en ricanant.

Harry se retourna immédiatement pour lui faire face baguette en main et sortilège au bout des lèvres. Il reconnut immédiatement le vampire qui l'avait attaqué avec Hermione il y a trois mois de cela. Marcus leva les deux mains en l'air en voyant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait le survivant.

'Maintenant c'est mieux! Tu as l'air beaucoup plus menaçant, non?' Dit-il avec un sourire narquois au bout des lèvres. Il s'empressa vite d'ajouter : 'Mais ça tombe bien aujourd'hui je suis de ton coté chéri! Alors, j'aimerais bien qu'on essaie d'oublier notre malentendu de l'autre soir d'accord?' Finit-il en redescendant tranquillement les mains en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus inoffensif possible.

'Notre malentendu?!?' Rétorqua aussitôt Harry, 'Vous avez essayer de me tuer! Je vois mal en quoi ceci est un malentendu!'

'Correction jeune mortel!' Répondit sans attendre le vampire, ' Je n'ai jamais essayer de te tuer, j'ai seulement voulu te goûter un tout petit peu. Il y a une différence.' Fini-t-il avec un petit sourire amuser.

Harry le regarda avec un regard qui était très loin d'être convaincu et il prit bien soin de ne jamais baissé sa baguette même si cet homme semblait très loin de se sentir menacé puisqu'il s'était même mit à lancer quelques roches dans le lac pour essayer de faire des bonds…

'Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance au juste et qu'est-ce que vous voulez exactement?' Demanda Harry et il fut surprit lorsque Marcus éclata de rire.

'Me faire confiance est bien la pire chose que tu pourrais faire chéri.' Répondit Marcus lorsqu'il eut fini de rire, puis il prit un air plus grave et son regard glacial se fixa sur l'horizon quelques instants avant d'ajouter d'une voix fatiguer : 'mais aujourd'hui tu n'auras malheureusement pas le choix.'

Harry abaissa légèrement sa baguette en entendant ces mots puisque sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi il savais que cet être sombre avait raison. Il demanda tout de même : 'et pourquoi donc?'

Les yeux noirs de Marcus rencontrèrent finalement les siens et un grand frisson lui parcoura aussitôt l'échine. Il pouvait y voir tellement de souffrance et de tristesse qu'il dut se forcer pour ne pas détourner le regard.

'Parce qu'il n'y a qu'une chose au monde que je ne supporte pas et c'est lorsque des stupides mortelles s'en prennent lâchement à l'un des miens pour parvenir à leur fin.' Répondit le vampire avec un regard meurtrier.

Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer en entendant ces mots et sans attendre une seconde il s'empressa de dire 'Vous savez où est Draco?? Est-ce qu'il va bien? Ils ne lui ont pas fait de mal n'est-ce pas?' Le survivant avait parler tellement vite qu'il était presque persuadé que Marcus n'avait rien comprit, mais un petit sourire se forma sur les lèvres du vampire qui démontrait bien qu'il avait tout comprit.

'Pour répondre à ta première question, oui je sais où il est. Pour ce qui est des deux autres questions par contre, j'ai bien peur que les nouvelles ne soient un peu moins bonnes.' Dit-il en s'assoyant sur une grosse roche qui bordait le lac.

'Que lui est-il arriver?' Demanda Harry en repensant distraitement aux cauchemars qu'il avait et en retenant son souffle.

'Ils le retiennent dans un espèce de manoir abandonné de ce que j'ai pu voir et comme Albus Dumbledore est trop lâche pour faire quoique ce soit, je me suis dit que je ne me tromperais pas avec toi.' Fini-t-il avec un petit sourire qui semblait sincère pour une fois.

'Dumbledore ne veut rien faire même si il est au courant d'où il se trouve??' Demanda Harry d'une voix outré. 'Mais pourquoi??'

'Il dit qu'il est trop tard pour faire quoique ce soit et que ça ne serait que de tomber dans leur plan.' Répondit Marcus. ' Évidemment il n'a pas tord, mais je suis sur que nous pouvons être beaucoup plus malin qu'eux.' Fini-t-il en lançant une dernière petite pierre dans le lac et en se levant.

Harry abaissa immédiatement sa baguette et se rapprocha du vampire avec un air déterminer. 'Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? Vous avez un plan?' Demanda-t-il

'Et bien j'ai bel et bien un plan, mais tout d'abord je dois être certain d'une chose...' Répondit Marcus en tournant ses yeux sombres directement dans ceux du Gryffondor ' Depuis que Draco est parti, est-ce que tu as eu des... rêves le concernant?' Demanda-t-il en marquand une pause comme si il doutait vraiment de la réponse qu'il aurait pour une fois.

Harry sentit son coeur sursauter en entendant cette question. Il repensa immédiatement aux nombreux cauchemars horribles qui venaient le hantés à presque tout les soirs. Ces cauchemars qu'il n'osait imaginer qu'ils ne soient autre chose que des cauchemars tellement ils étaient horribles. Il prit une grande respiration avant de répondre en espérant de tout son coeur que le vampire n'allait pas lui dire ce qu'il croyait qu'il allait lui dire.

'oui... j'en ai eu plusieurs en faite' Répondit il en baissant les yeux. Il ne vit donc pas Marcus fermer les yeux a son tour.

'Très bien... je peux m'imaginer quels genre de rêves il s'agissaient. Ça ne devait pas être très plaisant à voir si je me fis à la réputation qu'on les mangemorts face à leur prisonier.' Dit-il après un court moment de silence.

'Vous... Vous voulez dire que ces rêves étaient donc réelle?' Demanda Harry en prenant son courage à deux mains.

'Oui malheureusement.' Répondit Marcus avec un regard compatissant qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait capable d'exprimer. ' mais il y a un point positif à tout ceci Harry' ajouta le vampire en voyant les yeux du Gryffondor s'emplirent de larmes qu'il ne laissa pas couler. 'Ça veut dire que toi et Draco vous ètes comparable à ce que l'on pourrait appeller des âmes soeurs. Il existe un lien entre vous deux que rien au monde ne pourrait briser, ni le vampirisme, ni la distance et surtout pas une poignées de personne qui ont perdus l'esprit! C'est un lien extrêmement rare que très peu de personne on la joie de partager tu sais... ' Fini-t-il en regardant au loin d'un air mélancolique qui fit comprendre au survivant que lui aussi avait dû avoir une telle personne dans sa vie.

'Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre ami alors?' Osa-t-il demander en essayant d'oublier un instant que son amoureux avait réellement souffert tout ce qu'il avait vu.

Marcus le transperça alors d'un regard remplie de haine et de mépris qui ne semblait pas lui être destiner avant de répondre. 'La même chose qu'au tien excepter que moi je suis arrivé trop tard... et c'est pourquoi je ne laisserai pas une telle chose se répéter une deuxième fois!' Il s'avança alors dans la foret avant d'ajouter 'Alors, tu es avec moi?'

Harry n'hésita qu'un instant avant de venir le rejoindre. 'Mais pour les alarmes?'

'Oh ne t'inquiète pas ils n'auront même pas le temps de les entendre que nous serons déja à notre point d'arriver' Répondit en lui faisant un clin d'oeil et en lui tendant la main.

'Et... nous ne sommes que deux?' Demanda Harry en prenant la main froide du vampire.

'Mais ne me sous-estime pas chéri je ne suis pas idiot quand même.' Fini-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps d'ajouter un mot qu'il se sentit aussitot tirer par la main et tout autour de lui s'embrouilla. Il ne sut jamais vraiment si ils avaient transplaner ou si Marcus les avaient emmener à destination en courant, mais tout ce qu'il sut c'est qu'à peine quelques minutes après ils se tenaient tout les deux devant un énorme manoir décrépit qui semblait avoir été laissé à lui-même pendant des dizaines d'années.

'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici lui??' Demanda une voix grave qui venait d'en arrière d'eux. Peu importe de qui il s'agissait, il n'avait pas l'air très très heureux de voir le Gryffondor ici.

'Aw mais mon cher Severus! Je t'avais bien dit que j'amènerais mon arme secrète, non?' Répondit Marcus en se retournant avec un grand sourire.

'Et tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée d'emmener ici la seule personne qu'ils espéraient attraper en kidnappant Draco?' Demandant Severus pendant qu'Harry se retournait pour faire face à son professeur de potion qui n'avait pas l'air très content et une autre personne dont il ne pouvait encore voir le visage. 'Écoute Potter retourne immédiatement à Poudlard! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi ici!'

'Ouais Potter fou le camp on a pas besoin de toi ici!' Ajouta une voix féminine qui venait de la personne qui se tenait à coté de Rogue.

Harry reconnut la voix aussitot et il sentit sa colère monté immédiatement. 'Pansy?? Pansy Parkinson??' Il se retourna aussitot vers Marcus qui semblait être son seul allié présentement. 'Mais est-ce que vous ètes conscient de ce qu'elle a fait à Draco? ' Demanda-t-il d'une voix outragée. Il remarqua du coin de l'oeil qu'elle avait baisser la tête en l'entendant parler, mais c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis.

Aussitot Marcus lui déposa une main qu'il voulait calmante sur l'épaule du survivant. 'Du calme petit. Oui je suis au courant, mais elle est de notre coté maintenant. C'est... notre agent d'infiltration si on veut! Elle est essentiel pour ce que nous allons faire ce soir.'

Harry ne cessa tout de même pas de la regarder d'un air suspicieux.

'Bon alors, maintenant que tout le monde est là... on commence?' Demanda Marcus d'une voix beaucoup trop joyeuse pour l'occasion étant donné toute la tension que cette équipe de secours semblait partager.

_à suivre...._

**Note de l'auteure: **Bon ce n'est pas ma meilleure fin de chapitre, mais c'était necessaire désolé. Le prochain chapitre est le dernier et ensuite il y aura un épilogue. Alors ne lâcher pas je fais de mon mieux pour vous donner les chapitres le plus rapidement possible! Désolé de l'attente encore une fois.

Kimmy15


	26. chapitre 24 : Sauvetage 101

**Disclamer **: Rien n'est à moi malheureusement.

**Attention **: ceci est un slash ce qui veux dire que 2 personnes du même sexe vont s'aimer. Si sa vous dérange parter tout de suite et ne venez pas me dire que je ne vous avait pas prévenu!

**Pairing **: H/D et peut-être d'autres.

**Résumé **: Draco Malfoy se fait changer en vampire. Il demande de l'aide à Dumbledore qui s'occupe de régler son problème de sang. Lucius veut se servir du nouvel atout de son fils pour son maître. Harry se retrouve mêler au problème. H/D slash.

**Chapitre 24 : **

Draco reprit conscience à la sensation de centaines de petites choses qui semblaient se promener sur sa peau. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il essaya de se relever et que la peau sensible des blessures qu'il avait sur le dos se réouvrirent suite à ses efforts. Il pouvait sentir son propre sang séché qui le collait pratiquement au sol. Les blessures qu'il avait aux pieds et aux mains semblaient commencer à guérir tranquilement, les trous étaient presque refermés maintenant. Il savait très bien par contre que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les mangemorts ne lui refassent exactement la même chose. Après tout, c'était beaucoup plus difficile de s'échapper lorsqu'on a des trous béants dans chaque extrémité du corps n'est-ce pas...

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour pouvoir mieux se situer et aussi pour pouvoir réussir à identifier qu'est-ce qui se promenait sur lui au juste, le vampire réalisa rapidement qu'il avait été enfermer. Un ricanement sans joie lui échappa lorsqu'il vit dans quoi exactement on l'avait enfermer.

_' Surement une autre idée merveilleuse de mon père... ' _ Pensa le blond en laissant ses doigts glissé lentement sur le couvercle du cercueil dans lequel il avait été placer. Ce mouvement sembla énergiser les choses qui partageaient son espace, car le vampire sentit aussitot des centaines de pattes se mettre à courir sur sa peau nue et c'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa finalement ce que c'était avec un frisson d'horreur.

Des araignées... des centaines de grosses araignées parcouraient son corps de long en large, cherchant inlassablement un orifice dans lequel se cacher ou s'enfuir. Draco se ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration par le nez pour essayer de se calmer. Si il restait calme, elles cesseraient surement de bouger éventuellement, non ? Il pouvait les sentir marcher sur son visage maintenant et passer au travers des blessures ouvertes qui recouvraient pratiquement tout son corps. Un frisson de dégout le parcouru et il ne put résister à l'envie irresistible de donner un puissant coup de point sur le couvercle du cercueil pour tenter de l'ouvrir. Une douleur aigue lui remonta jusqu'à l'épaule au contact du bois solide qui le retenait prisonnier et ce fut tout ce qu'il réussi à gagner pour sa peine.

Ce n'était définitivement pas sa journée. Il se sentait faible, il avait mal partout et par dessus tout, il avait faim. Une faim indescriptible qui le tenaillait depuis trop longtemps. C'était tout de même endurable pour l'instant, mais il n'y avait personne aux alentours pour le tenter non plus. Chose que les mangemorts prenaient un malin plaisir à faire et Draco savait pertinemment pourquoi aussi. Ils voulaient qu'il devienne leur * arme * après tout et quoi de mieux que d'affamer la bête pour la faire attaquer ce qu'ils voulaient. C'est d'ailleur pour cette raison qu'il espérait par dessus tout que personne ne viendrait essayé de le sauver et surtout pas Harry. Il ignorait si il serait en mesure de se contrôler si la situation se présentait.

Il se souvenait parfaitement des quelques fois où il avait cru appercevoir son amoureux depuis qu'il était retenu captif. Il espérait par dessus tout que ce n'était que des visions délirantes ou même un autre plan tordu de son père pour lui faire perdre raison encore plus rapidement. Ces visions semblaient si réelles par contre...

Soudainement, le son distinctif d'un battement de coeur parvint à ses oreilles. Un regain d'énergie submergea Draco qui sentit ses canines s'allongées en entendant les battements se rapprocher. Il essaya tout de même de rester tranquile pour ne pas affoler les araignées qui semblaient s'être calmer, mais au fur et à mesure que le son se rapprochait, de plus en plus il sentait son instinct de chasseur prendre le dessus.

" Alors, comment aimes-tu notre tout nouvel acquisition mon cher fils ? " Demanda une voix narquoise que Draco reconnut aussitôt et qui le remplit de haine. " J'ai même pensé à te donner un peu de compagnie pour ne pas que tu te sente trop seul. " Ajouta-t-il en donnant quelques petits coups secs sur le couvercle du cercueil pour faire paniquer les bestioles à l'intérieur.

Draco serra fortement les dents pour ne pas donner la satisfaction a son père de l'entendre faire le moindre son plaintif.

" Vous manquez incroyablement d'imagination si vous voulez mon avis, père. " Répondit le vampire de sa meilleure voix ennuyer. Il imaginait parfaitement l'expresssion de colère qui devait être apparut sur les traits de Lucius face à sa réponse et celà lui donna un infime moment de satisfaction. Satisfaction de très courte durée, puisque une seconde plus tard, le couvercle de son cercueil fut brutalement ouvert et l'intense luminosité de la pièce lui brulâ ardemment les pupilles.

" _Stupefix" _Murmura Lucius.

Draco sentit le sort faire effet immédiatement. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se libéré de l'emprise du sort, ce qui aurait normalement été un vrai jeu d'enfant pour n'importe quel vampire qui se respecte, mais dans l'état où il était présentement, rien n'était vraiment facile. Il sentit les mains de son père lui soulever la tête et lui glisser une sorte de collier autour du cou. Il pouvait entendre et sentir le sang circuler fortement dans les veines de son ancien mentor et ça lui faisait lentement, mais surement perdre la tête. Ses poignets et ses chevilles furent attachés de la même façon que son cou.

" _finite " _ La voix glacer de Lucius lui rendit finalement le controle de son corps. " Allez, sort de là avant que je ne te fasse sortir moi-même. "

Draco laissa échappé un petit gémissement de douleur lorsque son père tira d'un coup sec sur l'espèce de laisse qu'il avait attaché au collier qui lui serrait le cou. Il essaya de se redresser lentement, mais la peau sensible de son dos lui faisait un mal de chien en se décollant du fond de son cercueil et il semble que son père n'avait ni l'envie, ni la patience de le laisser prendre son temps. Un second coup puissant sur la ' laisse ' le projeta avec violence hors du cercueil et il s'effondra douloureusement sur le sol en pierre.

Un ricanement cruel résona dans la pièce. " Et moi qui croyait que les vampires devaient être ' agiles ' et gracieux... Il faut croire que tu en fais un bien piètre exemple. " Lui dit la voix froide de son père alors qu'il se redressait péniblement sur ses pieds blessés. " C'est vrai que la médiocrité est bien la seule chose à laquelle tu excelles. " Ajouta-t-il avec une moue dédaigneuse au coin des lèvres en voyant son fils qui avait de la difficulté à simplement se tenir debout.

Draco lui lança un regard méprisant. " Ça doit être parce que j'ai eu un exemple médiocre de père. " Marmona-t-il entre ses dents acérés. Aussitôt sa phrase terminer, il vit la canne de son père s'élever dans les airs pour venir la fracasser sur sa tête, mais un bruit soudain le fit figer au dernier instant. C'était un bruit très discret, un léger cognement sur la porte, comme si la personne qui se tenait derrière avait peur qu'on l'entende.

Lucius tira fortement sur la chaîne qui servait de laisse au vampire pour le projeter de nouveau au sol avant de tourner son attention vers la porte. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " Demanda-t-il d'un ton cassant. Si il y avait une chose qui mettait le seigneur Malfoy en colère, c'était bien de se faire déranger.

La porte s'entrouvrit lentement et un jeune mangemort au visage caché entra d'un pas incertain. Draco se serra les dents et ferma ses yeux fortement pour essayer de calmer cette faim atroce qui venait de ressurgir au son d'un nouveau battement de coeur dans la pièce. Cette odeure distinctive et famillière ne l'aidait pas non plus. Il pouvait sentir les ongles de ses doigts s'allonger pour devenir des griffes aiguisées à l'idée d'une nouvelle proie dans la pièce bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'y gouter.

" Maître ? " Demanda le jeune mangemort d'une voix que Draco était sur de connaître, mais n'arrivait pas totalement à identifier. Il tenta de recouvrer ses sens pour mettre le doigts sur qui cela pouvait bien être.

Un regard glacial fut le seul signe que le seigneur Malfoy daigna lui accorder comme réponse. Le jeune homme encagoulé piétina légèrement sur place, mal à l'aise et Draco en profita pour prendre une profonde respiration afin de pouvoir reconnaître son odeur. C'était une odeure très familière. Un Serpentard, ça il en était certain, mais qui ?

" Tu comptes rester planté là toute la nuit ? " Demanda rudement Lucius en voyant avec agacement l'immobilité du nouveau venu.

Le jeune homme se secoua la tête vivement et fit un pas en avant pour montrer son bon vouloir. " Non, maître ! Les autres m'envoient pour vous informer que la phase numéro un de notre plan s'est finalement mis en place. "

Draco vit, avec une certaine inquiétude, un sourire cruel et remplie de satisfaction se former sur les lèvres de son père. Il essaya subtilement de libérer ses mains de l'emprise des liens qui les retenaient, mais sans succès. Il tourna de nouveau son regard argenté vers le jeune mangemort et crut appercevoir un reflet violet dans ces yeux foncés.

" L'alarme silencieuse s'est donc activée ? " Demanda d'une voix calme Lucius à son subordoné.

" Oui, maître Malfoy ! " Répondit le jeune homme avec excitation.

Tout à coup, Draco sut exactement de qui il s'agissait. Lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom Malfoy ça avait été comme un coup de poignard dans le dos et il se châtia mentalement pour ne pas avoir deviner plus tôt.

" Blaise ! " Des yeux au reflets violets se fixèrent instantannément au siens et Draco put y voir une certaine panique commencer à naître dans ceux-ci. Il avait toute les raisons de paniquer s'il voulait l'avis du vampire, mais chaque chose en son temps. " Espèce de traître ! Tu vas me le payer tu vas voir ! " Grogna le blond en le mitraillant du regard et en montrant ses dents acérés.

%

" Fais donc attention où tu marches, Potter ! " Marmonna Pansy après s'être fais écraser les pieds pour la enième fois.

" Sent toi bien à l'aise de partir si ça ne te plaît pas... " Répliqua Harry d'une voix brusque en écrasant de nouveau les orteilles de l'ancienne Serpentard avec qui il devait partager sa cape d'invisibilité bien à contrecoeur. Le parfum puissant de la blonde lui donnait mal à la tête et il était presque certain que même si les mangemorts ne les voyaient pas, ils n'auraient qu'à suivre cette odeure étrange pour les retrouver...

Un grognement sourd les interrompit dans leurs enfantillages. Marcus, sous sa forme animal, les suivait à une certaine distance dans les buissons pour ne pas se faire reperer. Rogue, tant qu'à lui, s'était déjà faufiller à l'intérieur du manoir pour leur servir de couverture si jamais ils se faisaient prendre.

" Alors, est-ce qu'il va finir par se montrer ton * contact *ou est-ce que tout ceci n'était encore qu'une ruse pour nous faire perdre notre temps et saboter notre plan ?" Demanda Harry dans un murmure impatient.

Pansy laissa un soupir d'exaspération s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres rouges. " * Votre * plan ? " Demanda-t-elle d'une voix indignée. Après une seconde de reflexion, elle préfèra ne pas commenter sur le fait que la plus grande partie de ce plan venait précisement d'elle. Elle pouvait comprendre après tout que le Gryffondor ne lui fasse aucunement confiance, mais elle était bien décidée à racheter les fautes qu'elle avait commise. " Surveille la troisième fenêtre après le buisson de roses. Ça ne devrait plus tarder. " Répondit-elle à la place.

Harry fronça les sourcils pour démontrer son impatience. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, et c'était de rentrer le plus tôt possible dans cet endroit maudit et d'aller finalement retrouver son amoureux. Ce manoir lui donnait une mauvaise impression. Il pouvait sentir des ondes de magies noirs s'en échapper et même si il savait parfaitement que Voldemort ne s'y trouvait pas, cela était loin de le rassurer. Un coup de coude entre les côtes le ramena soudainement sur terre et il jeta un regard irrité à Pansy avant de réaliser qu'elle pointait vers la fenêtre en question qu'il était supposé surveiller. Il vit aussitôt une petite flamme qui apparaissait et disparaissait à intervalle régulier.

" Allez, viens... " Murmura Pansy en avançant tranquilement pouvoir bien rester sous la cape.

Harry la suivit maladroitement, cette cape avait définitivement rappetisser depuis ses escapades à trois lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Un grattement sur le sol derrière eux le fit se retourner par contre et il eut juste le temps de voir Marcus disparaître dans l'obscurité.

" Mais accellère Potter, on a pas toute la nuit, tu sais ! " Pansy le tirait par le bras maintenant et il dut donc oublier le vampire pour l'instant. De toute façon, il devrait plutôt s'inquièter pour Draco.

Ils arrivèrent à la fenêtre en question et la blonde se faufilla hors de la cape pour donner quatre petits coups discrets sur la fenêtre. Harry jeta des regards inquiets et attentifs aux alentours pour être sûr de ne pas être reperer. Un léger ' clic ' se fit entendre et Pansy ouvrit immédiatement la fenêtre à partir de l'extérieur. Ils se faufillèrent tout les deux à l'intérieur en vitesse.

" Désolé du retard mademoiselle Parkinson, mais vous comprendrez que certaine chose sont hors de mon contrôle. "

La pièce était totalement plonger dans le noir et Harry ne pouvait donc pas voir la personne qui venait tout juste de parler. Il entendit parfaitement cette voix de femme, douce tout en étant glacial à la fois. Un mélange que l'on entendait que très rarement.

" Je comprends très bien. " Répondit Pansy en baissant légèrement la tête en signe de respect.

" Est-ce que Harry Potter est avec vous ? " Demanda la voix après quelques secondes.

Harry enleva la cape pour permettre à cette femme de le voir. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait la certitude qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Un _lumos_ silencieux illumina la pièce d'une lumière discrète qui lui permit finalement d'identifier cette personne.

" Madame Malfoy ? C'est bien vous ? " Demanda le Gryffondor, surprit de voir cette grande dame dans un endroit tel que celui-ci. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eut l'occasion de rencontrer Narcissa Malfoy et les quelques rares fois où il l'avait apperçut, il ne s'était pas vraiment permis de l'observer. Il pouvait voir maintenant d'où Draco tenait sa peau de porcelaine et la douceur de ses yeux qui n'ont rien en commun avec ceux de Lucius.

Un léger sourire apparut sur la bouche rosée de la dame, mais ses yeux conservèrent tout leur sérieux. " Bien sûr que je suis ici. Je ne laisserais tout de même pas mon fils unique à la merci de ces brutes et ce peu importe ce que mon mari peut bien en penser. Ça lui apprendra à me sous-estimer ainsi. Cette fois, il est aller trop loin ! " On pouvait lire de la colère et de la rancoeur dans les yeux bleu de Narcissa et Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine joie qu'elle ne soit pas leur ennemi.

" Avez-vous trouver l'endroit où ils enferment Draco, madame Malfoy ? " Demanda Pansy qui semblait encore plus nerveuse lorsque ce regard bleu se riva sur elle. " Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous... " Ajouta-t-elle.

Narcissa leur fit signe que oui de la tête et leur signala d'approcher plus près d'elle. Elle tenait un parchemin dans sa main gauche et Harry comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une map. C'était une map dessiner à la main d'une manière professionnelle et le Gryffondor ne douta pas un instant que ce fut madame Malfoy elle-même qui l'eut dessiner.

" Nous sommes juste ici. " Signala-t-elle en les voyant pencher leur têtes pour mieux voir avec le peu de lumière qu'il y avait dans la pièce. " Ils ont emmener Draco dans les cachots juste ici. " Ajouta-t-elle en pointant un autre endroit sur la carte qui se trouvait à un niveau inférieur.

" Est-ce que vous savez si ils ont pris des mesures defensives ? Des alarmes ou des pièges par exemple ? " Demanda Harry tout en continuant d'observer la carte avec toute sa concentration. Il ne pouvait se permettre de prendre ceci à la légère. Leurs vies en dépendaient et celle de Draco par dessus tout.

" Je ne peux vous aider sur ce point malheureusement... Connaissant mon mari, par contre, je peux vous assurer qu'il aura prit toutes les mesures possibles pour vous rendre la tâche difficile. " Elle se rapprocha d'Harry et lui prit les deux mains dans les siennes avant d'ajouter dans un murmure. " Ils s'attendaient à se que vous veniez, soyez très prudent. Je sais que Draco ne se le pardonnerait jamais si il vous arrivait quoique ce soit... "

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, ils entendirent des pas résonner dans le couloir de l'autre coter de la porte.

" Vite ! Vous devez y aller tout de suite ! " Murmura Narcissa d'une voix rapide en les couvrant tout les deux avec la cape d'invisibilité. " Ramenez moi mon dragon s'il vous plait... " Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix inquiète avant de disparaître à son tour sous un sort de discrétion qu' Harry ne connaissait pas.

" Allez bouge toi, Potter ! " Murmura Pansy à son tour en le tirant légèrement dans la bonne direction.

_' Ces femmes Serpentards savent définitivement ce qu'elles veulent... ' _ Pensa le survivant en acquiessant à la demande de Pansy.

%

_À suivre..._

Un merci tout special pour Flore Jade sans qui ce chapitre ne serait très probablement jamais arriver hihihi. Désolé que voulez-vous je suis un peu tête en l'air. Bon alors je sais que ce chapitre devait être le dernier, mais par manque de temps, je l'ai séparer en deux et je continue à travailler sur la deuxième partie. Donc prochain chapitre jeudi ou vendredi prochain et ensuite l'épilogue ! En espérant que vous ayez aimer ce chapitre même si il ne s'y passe pas grand chose =p

À Bientot !

Kimmy15


End file.
